Lily Potter - Next generation
by d-.-b PAINTED d-.-b
Summary: Lily, die Tochter von Harry und Ginny kommt nach Hogwarts, doch wieder aller Erwarten macht der Sprechende Hut sie zu einer Slytherin. Jetzt darf sie sich mit Blaise Zabinis Sohn herumschlagen, mit den Sprösslingen, ehemaliger Todesser in eine Klasse gehen und jede Menge Feindseligkeit ertragen. Doch das schwerste für Lily ist, zuzugeben dass sie sich selbst nie kannte...
1. Prolog

**Überarbeitet: 23.03.2013**

* * *

**Prolog**

Ich war acht, als mein ältester Bruder nach Hogwarts kam. Ich war so aufgeregt, als würde ich ebenfalls in den Zug steigen und Zaubern lernen. Wir alle waren aufgeregt. Unsere Herzen schlugen wie Trommeln und ich fühlte mich wie berauscht.  
Es war so interessant und laut und bunt. Überall auf dem Bahnhof standen Leute. Kinder, Frauen und Männer mit langen Umhängen wie wir Zauberer sie trugen, großen Käfige zu ihren Füßen mit mächtigen Uhus und stolzen Eulen, Koffer, die einem Erwachsenen weit bis über das Knie reichten. Ich konnte bloß mit großen Augen auf den scharlachrote Zug starren und mir wünschen ich dürfte schon dieses Jahr mit James mit fahren. Der Rauch aus dem Schornstein der Lok überflutete, den Bahnsteig wie Nebel und es wirkte als würden sich tausende Geheimnisse hinter dem weißen Dunst verbergen, die nur darauf warten gelüftet zu werden. Was war ich neidisch auf alle die auf dem Gleis neun dreiviertel standen und jeden Moment nach Hogwarts aufbrechen durften!  
Und James: Was dachte er sich damals, bevor er eingestiegen ist? War er überrascht als er sah wie viele es waren, die ebenfalls an die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen würden? Hat damals die Sorge in das falsche Haus zu kommen oder die Vorfreude überwogen? War er erleichtert, euphorisch, dankbar als er ein Gryffindor wurde?  
Was war mit Albus? Ging es ihm genauso? Inzwischen weiß ich dass sich beide ihre Sorgen gemacht haben, auch wenn ich damals zu abgelenkt war um es wirklich zu bemerken. Aber letztendlich ist es so gekommen wie sie es sich gewünscht haben und insgeheim glaube ich, dass James Albus schon das ein oder andere verraten hatte, so das wenigstes meine jüngerer Bruder wusste was auf ihn zukommt. James kann einfach keine Geheimnisse behalten, vor niemandem. Nur mir verrät er es manchmal nicht um mich zu ärgern.

Aber einmal in den Sommerferien, hat Albus zu mir gesagt: ,,Jetzt ist es nur noch ein Jahr, Lily! Bestimmt kommst du zu uns nach Gryffindor!" Und dann hat er mir verraten wie groß seine Angst gewesen war, nach Slytherin gehen zu müssen. ,,Es ist kein Schlechtes Haus! Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, gehört unsere Familie da einfach nicht hin."

Meine Beiden Brüder sind nun dort. In Gryffindor. Sie haben sich auf den alten, klapprigen Stuhl mitten in der großen Halle, gesetzt und der sprechende Hut hat sie in ihr Haus geschickt. Ich weiß das sie es sich niemals anders gewünscht hatten...Auch wenn Albus am Anfang gezweifelt hat, nicht wusste ob er nach Gryffindor passt. Vielleicht hat er Recht, damit das unsere Familie in dieses Haus gehört...


	2. Dort wo ich hingehöre

Hi :)  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch...

Wegen den Kommentaren, danke an alle die mir was geschrieben haben. Hab mich richtig gefreut und es hilft mir auch sehr :)

**Überarbeitet seit 26.März.2013**

* * *

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, viel lieber wäre ich zwei Jahre älter. Die meisten unserer Bekannten haben Kinder die etwas älter sind. Alle sind sie schon in einem Haus. Alle haben schon Freunde hier... Die Kinder, die hier, mit mir, vor der großen Halle stehen und aufgeregt warten, kenne ich höchsten vom Sehen oder aus dem Zug. Und dann ist da noch John Longbottom, Hannah und Nevilles Sohn. Früher habe ich oft mit ihm gespielt, doch als seine Mutter den Tropfenden Kessel übernommen hat, sind sie umgezogen und wir haben uns immer seltener gesehen. John ist nicht mehr der kleine Knirps von früher. Inzwischen ist er sogar ziemlich groß für sein Alter und ich verrenke mir immer schier den Hals, wenn ich zu ihm aufschaue, um zu sehen ob sein Gesicht weiterhin diese ungesunde Farbe hat. Außerdem steht er ständig so gebeugt da, als hätte er Angst zu sehr aufzufallen und starrt vor sich hin. Bestimmt ist er echt lieb und so...aber schüchtern scheint sein zweiter Vornahme zu sein. Vielleicht werden wir Freunde und gleichen uns wieder aus. James Schwester zu sein hat nämlich zur Folge, dass schüchtern sein kein bisschen zu meinen Eigenschaften zählt. Das ist dann wohl auch der Grund weshalb ich dem Moment entgegen fiebere in dem sich die Torflügel öffnen und uns einlassen, und John sich schon zur Flucht bereit macht, als die, etwas in die Jahre gekommene, McGonagoll den einen Türflügel auch nur einen Spalt weit auf stößt.  
,,Komm schon, das wird nicht schlimm..." versuche ich ihn aufzuheitern. Ich bin schon ganz hibbelig, wegen meiner Vorfreude. Longbottom...eben nicht!  
,,Sie werden uns alle anstarren." murmelt er nervös und schaut sich schnell um. Ich glaube er hat Angst, dass ihn jetzt schon jemand ansieht. Im Ernst, tut keiner! In der großen Halle wird sich das allerdings ändern.  
,,Wenn du nicht stolperst, ist alles in Ordnung." versuche ich ihn deshalb aufzubauen. Der Schuss geht allerdings nach hinten los.  
,,Ich stolpere ständig!" erwidert John mit Leidensmiene.  
Ich seufze: ,,Wird schon schief gehen." In dem Moment öffnen sich das Tor endlich ganz. Licht strömt heraus. Stimmengewirr lullt mich ein und ich kann nur noch denken: Bald ist es soweit, bald ist es soweit...  
Als wir an den Tischen vorbei laufen, bemühe ich mich, nie vor John zu laufen, obwohl er dahin kriecht wie eine altersschwache Schnecke auf dem Weg zur Schlachtbank. Das hat zwei Gründe. Erstens: Ich möchte nicht das Longbottom aus Versehen auf mich fällt, sollte er wirklich stolpern, und mir etwas bricht. Und Zweitens: So kann ich ihn hoffentlich noch unauffällig am Umhang festhalten, damit er nicht auf die Nase fällt. Zum Glück sind meine Sorgen unbegründet, denn wir kommen unverletzt an. Erst als alle, John und ich eingeschlossen, an ihrem Platz vor dem Lehrertisch stehen, fällt mir auf dass ich weder auf die ganzen Hexen und Zauberer in der großen Halle, noch meine zukünftigen Mitschüler geachtet habe. Der Erste, ein Junge mit dunkelblonden Haaren und einer dicken Brille, sitzt schon auf dem Stuhl, den sprechenden Hut auf dem Kopf. Er geht nach Hufflepuff, genau wie das Mädchen nach ihm. Sie werden mit rauschendem Applaus empfangen. Als nächstes wird Amy Brown eine Ravenclaw und Emilia Nott die erste Slytherin. Das ist keine Überraschung. Ihre Eltern waren im gleichen Haus und ihr Bruder ist ebenfalls ein Slytherin.  
Ich frage mich wer alles ein Gryffindor wird. Aber die nächste Schülerin ist es nicht und ihr Bruder auch nicht. Dann bekommt John den Hut auf und wartet mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, das einem selbst die Zeit die der Hut braucht, wie ein halbe Ewigkeit vorkommt, obwohl es das nicht ist. Es stimmt. Bei John hat der Hut auch gerade mal seinen Kopf wirklich berührt, da landet er auch schon in Gryffindor. Der Tisch jubelt und ich sehe den stolzen Blick seines Vater, der am Lehrertisch sitzt. Ich winke John zu und er winkt mir glücklich zurück, während ihm an der Tafel der Gryffindors Platz gemacht wird. In seinem Gesicht ist keine Spur mehr von seiner anfänglichen Sorge. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er grinst ununterbrochen. Dieses Haus scheint wirklich zu ihm zu passen, auch wenn man es ihm vielleicht nicht ansieht. Er ist seinem Vater, Professor Longbottom sehr ähnlich.  
Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug, Immer weniger stehen vor dem Lehrertisch und immer voller wird es an den einzelnen Tafeln. Unermüdlich ruft McGonagoll weiter Name für Name auf. Bald bin ich an der Reihe! Gerade werden vor mir gleich zwei hintereinander zu Gryffindors und ein Junge zum Hufflepuff. Dann fällt mein Name. Lily Luna Potter. Sicheren Schrittes gehe ich auf den klapprigen Stuhl zu und setzte mich, wie alle anderen vor mir. Kurz darauf wird mir der Sprechende Hut über gestülpt. Die Geräusche werden leiser und die Hutkrempe hängt mir in die Augen.  
,,Interessant, Lily." flüstert es in meinem Ohr, ,,Darauf hätte ich nicht gewettet." Dann ruft er mein Haus auf. Laut und deutlich. Einen Raunen geht durch den Saal, wie eine Welle. Jeder ist so überrascht das sie vergessen zu klatschen. oder sie wollen es nicht. Denn darauf hätten auch sie niemals gewettet, genau wie der Sprechende Hut. Genau wie ich...  
Vorsichtig nehme ich den Hut vom Kopf. Ich spüre seine Flicken und Nähte unter meinen Fingerspitzen, ehe ich ihn, der wie versteinernden Professor McGonagoll in den Arm drücke und zu den Slytherins gehe. Es ist totenstill, so das es sich anfühlt als könnte jeder meinen Herzschlag hören, wenn er nur gut genug die Ohren spitzt.  
Es ist mein Haus, denke ich. Ich bin eine Slytherin. Meine Gedanken sind still und ruhig, nicht aufgewühlt oder erschrocken oder voller Unsicherheit. Nein, im Gegenteil. Es ist als hätte ich vergessen zu zweifeln. Es ist als hätte ich vergessen Angst zu haben.  
Es ist als hätte ich etwas bekommen, von dem ich spüre, dass ich es behalten will. Slytherin ist mein Haus, auch wenn wenn der Rest meiner Familie dort vermutlich nicht hingehört...

* * *

Würde mich über Kommentare freuen. Und natürlich auch über Verbesserungsvorschläge...

Lg


	3. Allein als Slytherin

Hi ihr.

Was ich noch sagen wollte: Ich wollte alles einfach so schreiben, dass es gerade an die Harry Potter-Reihe anschließt. Wenn ihr also irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten entdeckt, scheiße auch, hab ich was falsch gemacht. Also sollte euch etwas auffallen bitte, damit ich es ändern kann...  
:)

**Überarbeitet am 12. April** ** .13**

* * *

Ich spüre wie sie ich ansehen. Ihre Blicke brennen sich in meinen Rücken und man hört ihre Gedanken förmlich aufeinander fallen. Eine Potter in Slytherin? Wie kann das sein? Hat der Sprechende Hut zum ersten Mal das falsche Haus gewählt?  
Aber es ist seltsam...Während alle anderen sich mehr und mehr Sorgen machen, den Fehler suchen, sich unsicher sind und es nicht glauben können... ist es bei mir nicht so. Kein bisschen. Mit jedem Schritt den ich näher zu den Slytherins komme, bin ich überzeugter, weiß das es kein Missverständnis gibt, das sich der Hut nicht vertan hat. Und als ich mich schließlich hinsetzte, fühlt es sich an als sein genau da mein Platz. Nicht am Tisch der Gryffindors oder der Hufflepuffs. Nicht Ravenclaw. Slytherin!

Spät am Abend werden wir von den Vertrauensschülern zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum geführt. In den Kerkern ist es frostig kalt und tiefe Schatten huschen über die Wände. In den Halterungen an den Wänden stecken keine Fackeln, was eine unheimliche Dunkelheit in die Kerker lässt. Tiefschwarz und bedrohlich, nur durchbrochen von den Lampen der beiden Vertrauensschüler. Das flackernde Licht auf ihren Gesichtern, lasst sie wie Gespenster aussehen. Ich glaube, man will uns Angst machen. Den Neuen, die noch gar nichts wissen und leicht zu verschrecken sind. Das hier, durch den alten, gruseligen Kerker zu schleichen, ist unsere erste Mutprobe. Um ehrlich zu sein, es macht recht optimistisch, dass ich keine Angst habe...  
Doch plötzlich legt mir jemand von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter und ich zucke zusammen. Verdammt! Wütend fahre ich herum um den Scherzkeks mit Blicken zu töten und hätte ihm auch beinahe eine kleine Beleidigung mit angehängt, als ich sehe das es Riley ist. Theodore Notts Sohn und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, Vertrauensschüler. Ich halte wohl doch lieber den Mund, wenn ich nicht gleich an meinem ersten Abend einen Kopf kürzer gemacht werden will.  
Riley lacht über meinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Hast du etwa Angst, kleine Lily?"  
,,Kein Bisschen!" sage ich fest und erwidere so selbstbewusst wie ich kann, seinen Blick. Tief in mir drinn wünsche ich mir allerdings doch, nachzugeben und vor Nott zu kuschen (Wird man eigentlich immer noch an den Zehen aufgehängt, als Strafe oder ist Hogwarts aus den Zeiten raus?). Nach außen wirke ich anscheinend doch noch relativ gelassen, denn er nickt: ,,Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Aber furchtlos zu sein reicht nicht...Ist allerdings ein guter Anfang."  
Verständnislos sehe ich ihn an. Was faselt er denn da? Will er mich jetzt endgültig verunsichern?  
Gleichgültig zuckt er die Schultern, als wolle er damit sagen, _Vergiss was ich gesagt habe_ und wendet sich zum gehen. Letztendlich schaut er sich aber noch mal um. ,,Lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Es wird nicht einfach werden, für dich..." Dann ist er verschwunden und ich stehe betröppelt in der Gegend herum. Seine Worte hallen lange in mir nach und ich bekomme sie nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Sie lenken mich ab...denn ich weiß das er Recht hat. Man wird es mir schwerer Machen, mir vielleicht sogar Steine in den Weg legen und warten dass ich versage.  
Ab heute muss ich mir jedes bisschen Anerkennung hart verdienen...Mehr als wenn ich eine Gryffindor geworden wäre.

Mit fünf weiteren Mädchen teile ich also ab heute mein _Schlafzimmer..._Emilia Nott und Clare Davis (beide haben Geschwister in Slytherin, die Vertrauensschüler sind. Das könnte sowohl vor- als auch Nachteile für mich haben. Je nachdem wie ich mit ihnen verstehen werde...). Dann wären da noch Zara Vaisey, deren Vater mal ein begnadeter Spieler im Slytherin-Quidditch-Team war, Olivia Holmes und Annie Harkness.  
Bei den Beiden habe ich das Gefühl, sie kennen sich schon ziemlich lange. Den ganzen Abend sind sie nicht von der Seite der Anderen gewichen und prommt, waren wir im Schlafsaal, haben sie sich auch schon zwei Betten neben einander gekrallt.  
Der Rest von uns steht noch nachdenklich zwischen den Betten und überlegt sich: Wohin bloß?  
Unser Schlafsaal würde sich in der Mitte spiegeln lassen. Drei Betten links und ihnen gegenüber, drei Betten rechts. Das neben der Tür und das in der Mitte sind von Olivia und Annie besetzt. Ich gehe auf das hinterste zu und bleibe unschlüssig davor stehen. Fragend schaue ich zurück zu Clare, Emilia und Zara. Aber keine von ihnen macht Anstalten sich mit mir um dieses Bett streiten zu wollen. Cool, dann ist es jetzt offiziell meines. Zufrieden gehe ich um es herum, setzte mich auf die weiche Matratze, die sich anfühlt als könne man vollständig darin versinken und schüttele meine Schuhe ab. Meinen Koffer scheinen die Hauselfen schon gebracht zu haben. Noch immer gut verschnürt, steht er vor meinem Schrank und wartet nur darauf aufgemacht und ausgepackt zu werden. Keuchend ziehe ich ihn zu mir auf das Bett und öffne ihn. Der Geruch von unseren Waschmittel steigt mir entgegen und lässt mich an zu Hause denken. Was Mum und Daddy wohl gerade machen. Ob sie von einem meiner Brüder bereits wissen, was passiert ist. Das ich niemals in ihre Fußstapfen drehten werde, weil ich eine Slytherin bin? Und wenn ja, sind sie enttäuscht? Oder wissen sie noch gar nichts vom heutigen Abend. Ich hoffe es sehr. Immerhin, finde ich, sollten sie es doch von mir erfahren...oder nicht?  
Mit einem Mal fühle ich mich unheimlich allein, trotz der Mädchen im gleichen Raum, die alle lachend ihre Kleider und Umhänge in den Schrank hängen und sich über den Abend austauschen. Was denken sich Albus und James jetzt. Werden sie mich beschimpfen wie Gryffindors und Slytherins es schon seit Ewigkeiten machen? Noch schlimmer: Ignorieren sie mich, sobald wir uns auf dem Gang begegnen?  
Ich ziehe den Reißverschluss des Koffers wieder zu und schiebe ihn unter mein Bett. Nur mein Pyjama und meinen Waschbeutel lasse ich draußen. Den Rest kann ich gerade einfach nicht sehen. Eigentlich will ich NIEMANDEN sehen. Schnell springe ich auf, klemme mir den Waschbeutel unter den Arm und mache mich auf die Suche nach dem Bad. Zähne putzen hat mich schon immer irgendwie abgelenkt.


	4. Meine Zweifel

Ich lasse mir Zeit damit, die Kerker zu verlassen. Ich bin nicht scharf darauf James und Albus zu begegnen, sie anzuschauen und den gleichen Hass in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen, den Gryffindors und Slytherins schon seit Jahren gegen einander hegen. Früher einmal hätte ich niemals geglaubt, dass sie mich dafür verurteilen würden, dass ich...anders bin als sie, dass mir vielleicht die Eigenschaften fehlen könnten, die sie so sehr schätzen. Damals hätte ich geglaubt, dass vor allem Albus mich verstehen würde, aber er war so erleichtert kein Slytherin geworden zu sein. Und dieser eine Satz spukt noch immer in meinem Kopf herum: Vielleicht gehört unsere Familie einfach nicht nach Slytherin...Es ist lächerlich, doch da ist diese kleine, fiese Stimme in meinem Kopf die flüstert: Wenn er das wirklich glaubt, dann gehörst du nicht mehr zu seiner Familie. Natürlich sollte ich es besser wissen, sollte wissen, das so was Geschwister nicht auseinander reißt! Wir haben jahrelang zueinander gehalten, daran ändert sich doch nichts, nur weil ich andere Farben trage, ein paar andere Ideale habe, nicht für das gleiche Quidditch-Team sein werde... Das sind Dinge die keinen Unterschied machen!  
Als ich mich soweit selbst überzeugt habe, dass ich bereit bin die große Halle zu betreten und zu frühstücken, mache ich mich auf den Weg. In den Gängen ist schon gar nicht mehr so viel los, aber eine Reihe neugieriger Blicke lassen sich einfach nicht so ignorieren, wie ich möchte. Bin ich die schräge Attraktion Hogwarts oder bin ich einfach etwas seltsam und interessant? Zweiteres klingt um einiges besser, allerdings ist das eine gar nicht so weit vom anderen entfernt... Ich bin so in Gedanken vertieft, dass mir gar nicht auffällt, dass ich schon in der Halle stehe.  
Unbehaglich sehe ich mich um. Hie rund da heben sich Köpfe und es wird ein bisschen getuschel. Einzelne Wortfetzen dringen sogar bis zu mir vor: ...so unerwartet...was Daddy wohl sagt...Sprechende Hut hat noch nie falsch gelegen...wie lange sie sich wohl hält...sieht nicht aus wie ein Slytherin...Echte Slytherins werden ja auch als solche geboren. Manches davon ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Es zeigt nur wie merkwürdig es so Mancher findet...Aber ein paar der Dinge lassen mich schlucken. Wenn das ein Vorgeschmack auf das ist was noch kommt, wird mein Auftreten in der großen Halle, mein kleinstes Problem sein. Apropos Auftreten... Ich drücke die Schultern ein wenig durch und stelle mich gerader hin um größer zu erscheinen und nicht den Eindruck zu ich würde kuschen. Dann schlendere ich möglichst beiläufig, als hätte ich mir nicht gefühlte Stunden darüber Gedanken gemacht, an den Tischen vorbei und setzte mich zu den Slytherins. Zara, die neben mir sitzt nickt mir zu, ich nicke zurück. Dann entdecke ich am Tisch der Gryffindors Hugo und Rose. Sie haben mich noch nicht gesehen. Ich für meinen Teil habe meine Brüder noch nicht entdeckt. Und auch das restliche Frühstück über sehe ich sie nirgends. Entweder gehen sie mir aus dem Weg ode ich war einfach zu Spät dran.  
Mir uneins was ich bis jetzt von dem Morgen halten soll, mach eich mich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung. Da ruft jemand plötzlich meinen Namen und eilige Schritte hallen von den Steinwänden wieder. ,,Lily! Warte!" Es ist Rose, Hugo im Schlepptau. Keuchend bleiben sie vor mir stehen Rose Hermine-Haar steht ihr nach diesem Sprint vom Kopf ab und Hugos Weasley-Haar, ist verstrubbelt und hängt ihm in die Augen. Ärgerlich schüttelt er sich die Stränen aus dem Gesicht. Mir geht es immer genuaso, obwohl meine Haare Farblich eine Mischung zischen Mum und Dad sind, die Struktur ist die gleich ewie bei den Weasleys.  
,,Wir haben dich vorhin weg gehen sehen und dachten wir sagen mal Hallo." sie grinst mich an und stößt ihren Bruder in die Seite. ,,Hey." schiebt er nach und wirkt ein bisschen verlegen, vielleicht weil er nichts gesagt hat.  
Weil ich gerade nicht über Häuser reden will, frage ich: ,,Wie waren eure Ferien? Wir haben uns ja kaum gesehen."  
Rose nickt: ,,Ja leider. Nächstes mal nehmen wir dich einfach mit nach Ägypten."  
,,Ägypten?"  
,,Oma und Opa Granger haben irgendwie eine Vorliebe für dieses Land-frag mich nicht warum! Naja, jedenfalls machen sie dort immer Ferien und seit letztem Jahr nehmen sie uns mit." erklärt Hugo und macht einen Schritt zur Seite um ein paar Schüler durch zu lassen.  
,,Habt ihr die Pyramiden gesehen?"  
Rose nickt begeistert: ,,Die waren der Wahnsinn. Du solltest dir unbedingt mal die Fotos ansehen, die ich gemacht habe."  
Gerade als ich ihr sagen will, das ich mir dei Bilder wirklich gerne ansehen würde, fällt mir jemand ins Wort. Es ist Lauren Parkinson. ,,Ich würde mich ja nicht mit denen abgeben." meint sie zu mir und verzieht das Gesicht. ,,Wenn du schon das Glück hast eine Slytherin zu sein, solltest du dich auch wie eine verhalten, meinst du nicht auch."  
,,Verzieh dich, Parkinson!" faucht Rose aufgebracht und funkelt Lauren hasserfüllt an. Hugo sagt nichts, sein Gesicht wird jedoch vor Wut ganz rot.  
Mühsam beherrsche ich mich: ,,Danke für den Tipp, aber ich suche mir meine Freunde lieber selbst!"  
Lauren legt den Kopf schief und lacht, als wäre sie von meiner armseligen Gegenwehr, zugleich überrascht und entzückt. Noch immer lächelnd stolziert sie den Gang entlang, um die nächste Ecke. Mit zu händen geballten Fäusten, stehe ich da und folge ihr mit dem Blick. Was für eine verdammte, bekloppte, eingebildete-  
,,Nimms nicht so schwer, Lily." unterbricht Rose meine Gedankengänge und drückt mich kurz an sich. ,,Das ist nichts Neues und es lohnt sich auch gar nicht wütend zu sein oder traurig."  
Ich nicke. Sie hat recht. Seufzend schlucke ich die bitteren Erwiderungen herunter. ,,Ich muss dann mal..." murmle ich und deute hinter mich, Richtung Verwandlung.  
,,Treffen wir uns nach dem Unterricht noch in der Bibliothek?" fragt Rose.  
,,Klar, warum nicht..."  
,,Gut, na dann...und viel Spaß." wünschen Hugo und sie mir, dann gehen die Beiden davon. Oh, ja. Spaß werde ich haben. Haha...

Die Woche zieht an mir vorbei und ich gewöhne mich an einiges. Den Unterricht, die Lehrer, die Geister und an die Gehässigkeiten. Irgendwann habe ich einfach nicht mehr hingehört. Abgeschaltet und die ungerechten Sprüche einfach ausgeblendet. Etwas richtig schlimmes war noch nicht dabei...aber die meisten sehen mich nicht als Slytherin, obwohl ich auch in kein anderes Haus gehöre. Das tut weh, es gibt mir das Gefühl in Hogwarts nicht willkommen zu sein, unerwünscht, auch wenn es keiner laut ausspricht. Sie lassen mich spüren, das sie mich nirgendwo dabei haben wollen. Und bei Gruppenarbeiten reagieren sie so unwillig: _Mit Potter? Wenn es denn sein muss...Was soll die denn bei uns?!  
_Meinen Eltern habe ich auch noch nicht geschrieben...Sicherlich wissen sie es inzwischen, auch wenn sie es in ihrem Brief, der Mittwoch angekommen ist, nicht erwähnt haben.  
Wollen sie mich einfach nicht drängen? Einerseits bin ich dankbar dafür, denn so gerate ich nicht in Erklärungsnot. Andererseits fühle ich mich so noch mehr allein gelassen. Mit einem einfachen Brief könnte ich die Situation klären, aber wirklich dazu durchringen kann ich mich nun doch noch nicht...  
Meinen Brüder kann ich inzwischen jedoch wieder unter die Augen drehten.  
Das war so: Am Dienstag beim Frühstück, machte mich Zara Vaisey darauf aufmerksam, dass meine Brüder sich zu meinem Platz durch kämpften. ,,Dein älterer Bruder sieht sehr entschlossen aus...Ich wünsche dir viel Glück." bemerkte sie leicht beunruhigt und rutschte angespannt auf ihrem Platz herum. Ich glaube James machte ihr ein bisschen Angst, wie er resolut Schüler aus dem Weg schiebt, die zum teil einen Kopf größer sind als er, und neben bei Albus hinter sich her schleifte. Mir auch. Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken unauffällig zu verschwinden, verwarf diese Idee jedoch sofort wieder. Erstens weil unauffällig gar nicht mehr ging. Meine Brüder hatten mich schon längst gesichtet und Zweitens wollte ich kein Feigling sein, indem ich ihnen aus dem Weg ging.  
James begrüßte mich mit den Worten: ,,Lily Luna Potter! Wir müssen reden."  
,,Oha." murmelte Zara und verdrückte sich schnell, bevor sie in den Genuss einer ausgewachsenen Potter-Diskusion kam. Weiße Entscheidung.  
,,Gehst du uns aus dem Weg?" fragte Albus, mit ärgerlich zusammen gezogenen Brauen.  
Dazu schweige ich lieber. Außerdem kennen sie mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das genau der Fall ist.  
,,Lily." begann James und machte sich Platz in dem er einen Erstklässler am Kragen packte und von der Bank beförderte. ,,Du bist immer noch unsere kleine Schwester. Daran wird sich auch nichts ändern."  
Verlegen wich ich seinem Blick aus, musste aber trotzdem lächeln. Es tat so gut ihn das sagen zu hören.  
,,Wenn dir jemand scheiße kommt helfen Albus und ich dir immer noch."  
Besser sage ich ihm nicht, dass mir ständig irgendwer blöd kommt. Er würde mir nicht glauben, dass ich das selbst geregelt bekommen. Immerhin bin ich mir da auch nicht wirklich sicher... Aber das störte mich alles gar nicht mehr...für den Moment jedenfalls nicht.  
Grinsend lies ich mich gegen seine Schulter fallen: ,,Ich weiß, du würdest jeden verprügeln..." vermutete ich und spürte an meinem Kopf wie er nickt.

Jemand ist mit mir hier draußen, auf dem alten Hof mit dem kaputtem Pflaster und den von Moos überwucherten Bänken. Dort wo sonst nur ich bin. Er steht hinter mir, ganz nah...  
,,Deinen Augen kann man nicht trauen, Lily Potter." flüstert eine leise Stimme in mein Ohr und lässt mich erschaudern.  
,,Scorpius..." das Wort klingt so gehaucht. Gar nicht wie ich sonst, weil er mir Angst macht.  
Ich sehe mich nicht um...Selbst dann nicht als seine Schritte auf dem Hof verklingen und ich wieder alleine bin. Es fühlt sich so an, als sei er noch immer da...Dabei hat er nur seine Worte hier gelassen, einen einzigen Satz...Deinen Augen kann man nicht trauen, Lily Potter. Wieso? WIESO? Ich bin nicht falsch. Ich bin nicht unehrlich. Verdammt, ich war sogar schon immer mies im Lügen. Wieso sagt er so etwas, obwohl er mich nicht kennt. Wieso wirft es mich so sehr aus der Bahn. Wieso kommt es mir so vor...als könnte es wahr sein, als könnte er recht haben? Wieso macht mir das Angst...  
Weil es heißt, dass ich mich selbst nicht kenne, das Scorpius Malfoy mich besser kennt, als ich mich...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Mir fällt irgendwie nie etwas geistreiches ein was ich an dieser Stelle schreiben könnte...  
Ich hoffe einfach, dass es euch gefallen hat. Wenn nicht: Gibt es Vorschläge was ich besser machen kann, oder anders schreiben sollte?  
Also egal ob gute Rückmeldungen oder nicht. Ich bin froh, wenn mir wer sagt, was ich gut/schlecht mache, damit ich besser werden und mich selber einschätzen kann...  
Danke, übrigens, für die Reviews dies schon gab :)

Lg

Robin


	5. Quidditch

,,Stellt euch vor eure Besen. Ja, genau...Nein, Mr. Longbottem, nicht DARÜBER! Sie wollen doch irgendwann mal Kinder..." wies Oliver Wood die Erstklässler an, die vor ihm in einer Reihe standen und schon ganz zappelig auf ihre erste Flugstunde warteten. Bei manchen rührte die Aufregung, allerdings eher daher einen berühmten Quidditch-Spieler als Lehrer zu haben. Als Wood vor ein paar Jahren beschlossen hatte, zu alt für Quiddicht zu sein und lieber den Sport anderen näher bringen wollte, hatte man ihn an Hogwarts mit offenen Armen empfangen. Klar, ich selber finde es auch richtig cool, Oliver als Lehrer zu haben. Er ist ein echt klasse Hüter! Besser spielen als meine Mum kann er, aber bestimmt nicht!  
,,Streckt die Hand aus und sagt: ,Auf' ". weist uns Wood weiter an. Gut, das ist einfach. Das kann ich und sicherlich auch viele anderen schon, von Kindesbeinen an. Der Besen liegt sicher und ruhig in meiner Hand. Ein bisschen schwer und grob fühlt er sich an, aber es ist ja verständlich das man Schulbesen nicht mit dem Feuerblitz meines Vaters vergleichen kann.  
Neugierig sehe ich mich um und zucke prommt zusammen, als ein paar der Schüler ihren in die Magengrube, oder noch schlimmer ins Gesicht bekommen. Argh, so was tut weh. Mein erstes blaues Auge habe ich noch immer in Erinnerung und manches von dem was dem ein oder anderen gerade passiert ist, sieht noch um einiges schmerzhafter aus. Annie Cumberland wird auch schon mit einer blutenden Nase zum Krankenflügel geschickt. Olivia bekommt die Erlaubnis ihre Beste Freundin zu begleiten. Da kommt die Frage auf, wie weit sich unsere Gruppenanzahl schon heute dezimieren wird. Darauf könnte man sicher wetten...aber das wäre gemein, mal abgesehen davon das ich gerade keinen Plan wer denn mit mir wetten wollte.  
,,Gut!" mit seinem Ausruf zieht unser Lehrer wieder unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, ,,Aufgestiegen. Ich möchte das ihr euch an euren Besen gewöhnt. Keiner fliegt mir höher als zehn Meter! Und wenn ich wen erwische der einen Streit vom Zaun bricht, oder gar eine Schlägerrei, darf sich über eine Strafarbeit und Punkteabzug freuen." stellt Oliver klar und fügt hinzu: ,,Dabei ist es völlig egal, ob auf dem Boden oder in der Luft! Verstanden?"  
Ein murmeln geht durch die Reihe und es wird genickt. Die Vorfreude ist förmlich greifbar und man sieht es an unseren Gesichtern, das kaum einer mehr warten will.  
Also gesagt, getan! Schnell schwinge ich ein Bein über meinen Besen und stoße mich im gleichen Atemzug vom Boden ab. Der Wind zieht an meinen langen Haaren, als würde er damit spielen. Kühle Luft füllt meine Lungen und ich lache befreit. Die Problem bleiben plump und schwer auf dem Boden zurück. Ich dagegen bin frei und schwerelos. Siedendheiß fällt mir die die 10 Meter-Grenze wieder ein, die Oliver Wood uns gesteckt hat. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bremse ich ab und lasse mich ein Stück tiefer sinken und sehe mich nach den anderen um. Anscheinend war ich eine der ersten die gestartet ist. Zusammen mit Zara Vaisey. Fröhlich winkt sie mir zu und schwebt den letzten Meter bis auf meine Höhe hinauf. Ihr geht das alles so leicht von der Hand. Es ist fantastisch ihr dabei zuzusehen. Gut gelaunt lache ich ihr entgegen. ,,Scheint bei euch in der Familie zu liegen."  
Sie grinst: ,,Da bin ich anscheinend nicht die einzige."  
Schweigend sehen wir den Anderen zu. Immer mehr wagen sich in gleiche Dimensionen wie Zara und ich. Andere scheinen wie am Boden fest gewachsen. Und der Hufflepuff Alex Green kämpft mit seinem bockendem Besen. Wild wird er hin und her geschüttelt, hält sich jedoch noch immer tapfer. Und er gibt nicht auf, bis Wood ihm zu Hilfe eilt.  
,,Schade, dass die Besen es nicht immer taugen." stellt Zara fest.  
,,Das was Greens Besen da macht, ist ja schon ein richtiges Problem."  
,,Dem ist der Spaß wahrscheinlich schon vergangen."  
Kurz darauf trennen wir uns wieder um die Freiheit noch ein bisschen auszunutzen. Die Zeit vergeht jedoch viel zu schnell und als es schließlich Zeit wird zu landen und die Besen aufzuräumen, kommt es mir vor als wäre ich gerade erst losgeflogen.  
Zum Abschluss erinnert Oliver uns noch daran, dass der Flugunterricht gleich Übermorgen fortgesetzt wird. ,,Ist ja leider letzte Woche ausgefallen. Das können wir jetzt nachholen.

Das Quidditch-Fieber hat mich wieder gepackt. Gleich nach Schulschluss, mache ich mich auf dem Weg zum Feld. Albus hat erwähnt das James heute zum ersten Mal nach den Ferien wieder Training hat. Da muss ich unbedingt mal vorbei schauen.  
Bestimmt bin ich die einzige Slytherin, die zuschaut, denke ich während ich zu den Tribünen unterwegs bin. Aber das macht ja nichts. Es stört mich nicht weiter, die einzige zu sein.  
Abwartend sehe ich zu den großen Torringen hinauf. Ein paar der Spieler machen sich schon warm. Kennen tue ich keinen von ihnen. Sie sind älter, manche schon im sechsten Jahr, hat James erzählt. Mein Bruder muss sagenhaft fliegen, wenn er in einer Mannschaft mit so viel älteren bestehen kann.  
Gerade bekomme ich zweifel, ob er heute überhaupt spielt, denn das Team scheint ansonsten vollzählig zu sein, dann joggt er über das Spielfeld, seinen Koment 2.0. über der Schulter Seit er den Besen zum 10 Geburtstag bekommen hat, ist er sein ganzer Stolz. Mein Dad hat mal spaßeshalber gemeint, James solle aufpassen, das sein Besen legal bleibt, so oft hat er ihn überarbeitet und mit den neusten Verbesserungen und kompliziertesten Zaubern ausgestattet. Dem Flugstil sieht man die Arbeit auch. Während die anderen Kometen nur sehr guter Durchschnitt sind, kann James es sicherlich mit einem Nimbus aufnehmen.  
Unterdessen hat mein Bruder mich entdeckt. Mit einer Geste gibt er seinen Mitspielern zu verstehen, dass sie schon mal ohne ihn anfangen sollen und kommt zu mir herüber.  
,,Lily." er hebt die die Hand und ich schlage ein. ,,Hab gehört ihr seit heute zum ersten Mal geflogen?!"  
,,Es war genial." grinse ich.  
,,Laut Oliver Wood, bist du echt nicht schlecht."  
Überrascht hebe ich eine Augenbraue: ,,Hat er das gesagt." erkundige ich mich und kann die Antwort kaum erwarten.  
Er lacht über meine Aufregung: ,,Er meinte: Du hättest Talent. Wie groß es ist könnte er noch nicht ganz sagen, aber er wird dich im Auge behalten. Klingt gut, oder?"  
Ob das gut klingt? Nach einer Woche düsterer Blicke und unfreundlicher Ansagen, Meckerreinen und Unzufriedenheit, gelegentlicher Schikane und was noch so dazugehört, ist das Musik in meinen Ohren. Ich bringe vor Glück kein Wort heraus, aber wer in meine Augen sieht, scheint es auch so zu erkennen. In mir drin schreit es sehr, sehr laut: JUUUHUUUUU!  
James umarmt mich und flüstert in mein Ohr, als dürfe es keiner außer uns wissen: ,,Vielleicht kommst du ganz nach Mum."  
,,Du bist wie Dad. Kann ich dir sogar ganz ohne ein,vielleicht' bestätigen."  
In dem Moment brüllt einer der Spieler James zu er solle endlich seinen Arsch bewegen.  
,,Ja, Mann!" erwidert er eben so laut. Er winkt mir und fliegt zu seinen Mitspielern. Durch das Geschrei sind die anderen Mitspieler auf mich aufmerksam geworden. Mit gerunzelten Brauen dreht sich ein älterer Schüler zu mir. Sein Blick verdüstert sich: ,,Was was machst DU denn hier?" fragt er mich. In seiner Stimme kann man deutlich den aggressiven Unterton hören.  
Ich ignoriere die Tatsache, wie viel größer und stärker er ist und fauche: ,,Was denkst du? Warum bin ich hier?"  
Er steht auf und seine Haltung macht deutlich, er ziemlich angepisst ist. Verdammt...  
,,Ich hoffe, du siehst dir nicht das Training an..."  
Ich weiß, ich sollte es lassen: ,,Tust du doch auch, Mann!"  
,,Ich bin aber auch kein Slytherin." sagt er und sieht mich verächtlich an.  
Daher weht also der Wind. Keine wirkliche Überraschung und trotz allem macht es mich rasend: ,,Lieber Slytherin, als so ein Arsch wie du!" zische ich erbost und stehe von meinem Sitz auf. Es ist lächerlich, selbst wenn er keine vier Klassen über mir wäre, gegen einen Typen von seinem Kaliber würde ich trotzdem nie ankommen. Diese Einsicht ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass ich mich gerne mit ihm schlagen möchte. Obwohl, in Hogwarts regelt man so was eher mit dem Zauberstab. Dumm bloß das ich nicht einen Spruch zum Angriff, geschweige denn zur Verteidigung, kenne. Langsam sieht es aus als würde ich Zweiteres in nächste recht dringend brauchen...  
,,Verschwinde, ja. Und komm nicht wieder!" befiehlt er, ,,Es geht dich nichts an, wie unser Team übt...Auch wenn unser Sucher dein Bruder ist."  
Fassungslos stehe ich da. Der kann mich doch nicht einfach von hier fort jagen... Ich darf zusehen! Bestimmt steht dagegen nichts in den Hausregeln. Das sage ich ihm auch, doch er lacht mich bloß aus und meint: ,,Manche Regeln machen die Schüler halt selbst."  
Scheiße! Unsicher weiche ich zurück: Wird er mich schlagen, wenn ich nicht verschwinde. Nach einem Blick hoch zu den Spielern, trete ich den Rückzug an. Das Training ist schon bald vorbei, außer sie beschließen im Dunklen zu üben. Und dann kann ich sowieso nichts mehr erkennen.  
Tränen der Wut stehen mir in den Augen, als ich die Tribünen verlasse. Triumphierend sieht der Gryffindor mir nach...


	6. Mit der Zeit

,,Verdammte Scheiße!" kreischt es in dem Moment als ich vom Bad zurück komme. Mit einem unguten Gefühl stoße ich die Türe zum Schlafsaal auf.  
,,Was ist denn los?" grummle ich, etwas verstimmt. Warum schreit Clare hier so rumm? Verwirrt stapfe ich zu meinem Schrank und Stopfe meinen Waschbeutel hinein.  
,,Guck doch!" ruft die Blonde hysterisch und gestikuliert wie wild aus in Richtung des Fensters.  
,,Fuck!" erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und mache unbewusst mehrere Schritte Rückwärts. Was ist DAS? Unser Fenster zeigt normaler Weiße eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf den Schwarzen See. Wenn die Sonne scheint wird es ganz hell in unserem Raum und man könnte meinen der See bestünde aus Licht, anstelle von Wasser. Davon ist jetzt, nun ja, nicht mehr das geringste zu sehen. Kein Bisschen.  
,,Hat das was mit Sintflut zu tun." frage ich entgeistert und stelle mich neben Clare, die noch immer die Vorhänge umklammert und zu einer Statue erstarrt scheint. Wir können es nicht wirklich glauben. Wer könnte es uns verdenken, angesichts des UNTERWASSERAUSBLICKS der sich uns bietet. Die Oberfläche befindet sich irgendwo höher! Nicht knapp unter der Fensterscheibe wie sonst. Das Tageslicht wirkt grün und durch den See gedämpft.  
,,Das Wasser ist angestiegen..." murmelt Clare fassungslos und sieht mich an. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und beuge mich näher an das Glas heran. Als erstes sollte wohl geklärt werden ob die Scheibe die Wassermassen halten kann. Hoffentlich, sonst werden die Kerker schneller zum Schwimmbad, als wir gucken können. Zum Glück kann ich keine Haarrisse erkennen. Puh!  
,,Da ist nichts." stelle ich an Clare gewannt fest, ,,Vielleicht soll das so sein?!"  
Kritisch starrt sie nach draußen: ,,Das soll so sein?"  
Abermals zucke ich mit den Schultern: ,,Möglich, oder? Seit ein paar Tagen regnet es immer öfter, aber auch nicht mehr als sonst um diese Jahreszeit." Das klingt jetzt zwar selbstsicher, insgeheim kann ich es aber doch nicht ganz lassen, das Fenster im Auge zu behalten.  
,,Du könntest schon Recht haben..."  
,,Haben das die anderen schon gesehen?" erkundige ich mich.  
Clare lässt endlich die Vorhänge los und wirft sich auf ihr Bett. ,,Emilia schon. Wir waren zusammen hier. Sie geht jetzt ihren Bruder suchen und fragt, ob das so gehört...oder eben nicht." Nach kurzer Pause fügt sie noch hinzu: ,,Du hättest ihr begegnen müssen, auf dem Gang meine ich..."  
Das kann schon sein. Da hatte ich jetzt nicht so drauf geachtet.  
Ich folge ihrem Beispiel und mache es mir ebenfalls auf meinem Bett bequem. ,,Cool wäre es ja schon, was?" frage ich nach einer Weile lachend.  
,,Das hat bestimmt sonst kein Haus!" stellt Clare fest und grinst fröhlich.  
Unsere Laune steigt noch als sich kurz darauf heraus stellt, das alles so seinen Richtigkeit hat. Die Slytherins haben den See vor der Haustüre, beziehungsweise vor dem Fenster.  
,,Mein Bruder hat mich so ausgelacht, als ich kreidebleich vor ihm stand und was von einem Wassereinbruch gefaselt habe." berichtet Emilia kichernd und beobachtet die Fische vor dem Glas. Einer starrt gerade zu uns herein. So was wie uns sieht er bestimmt auch nicht alle Tage...

In dieser Woche kratze ich meinen Mut zusammen und schreibe einen Brief. An meine Eltern...Etwas dass ich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Vielleicht hab ich einfach meine Zeit gebraucht...  
Wie fängt man so einen Brief bloß an? Sorry, dass es so gekommen ist. Ich bereue nichts?! Bei Merlin, NEIN! Das klingt wirklich nicht gut. So nach dem Motto: Mein Leben war ein Erfülltes. Ich scheide mit einem Lächeln aus dieser Welt UND BEREUE NICHTS.  
SO weit ist es dann hoffentlich doch noch nicht. Nachdenklich rühre ich mit der Feder im Tintenfässchen. So schwierig kann das nicht sein...  
Und doch, selbst nach einer halben Stunde sitze ich noch immer da und der einzige Unterschied besteht darin, dass sich jetzt Federn im Mund habe, weil ich unbedingt an meinem Schreibwerkzeug kauen musst, ich Trottel.  
Unruhig laufe ich im Zimmer auf und ab. Liebe Eltern? Guten Tag? Tut mir Leid, bin irgendwie zu spät dran?...? Es ist zum Verrückt werden. Am Besten ich nehme professionelle Hilfe in Anspruch! Was in diesem Fall heißt: Auf in die Bibliothek zu Rose Weasley!

,,Wie schreibe ich am Besten meinen Eltern, Rose?" platze ich heraus, als ich sie, zwischen einem Haufen Büchern, gefunden habe.  
,,Wie bitte?" sie runzelt die Stirn.  
Unsicher senke ich den Kopf. ,,Hab Mum und Dad noch nicht geschrieben."  
,,Oh..." macht sie und steht auf, ,,Ich helfe dir. Klar."  
Innerhalb von zehn Minuten steht das grobe Konzept und ich werde richtig kreativ. Rose lächelt und verabschiedet sich mit einem Winken, als sie sieht, wie gut ich, dank ihr, jetzt zurecht komme.  
Dankend verabschiede ich mich, ehe ich weiter auf meinem Pergament einkritzle. Tinte klebt mir an den Fingern und einmal gibt meine Feder den Geist auf, so dass ich mir schnell eine andere leihe.  
Letzten Endes steht das in meinem Brief. Es ist nicht viel, aber ich hoffe es taugt ein bisschen.

_Hi ihr, _

_danke für euren Brief. Ich habe mich gefreut dass ihr mir geschrieben habt...obwohl ich nicht geantwortet habe. Das tut mir auch sehr Leid.  
Es war manchmal nicht so leicht mich ein zu leben. Die neuen Leute, Hogwarts, auch Heimweh...  
Und Slytherin.  
Ich denke, ihr wisst es, oder? Ich wollte es nicht vor euch Beiden geheim halten. Ich hatte nur Angst was ihr sagen würdet. Ich fühle mich dort wohl, wirklich...und trotzdem weiß ich nicht was ich von allem wirklich halten soll. Da konnte ich mir auch einfach nicht vorstellen, wie es euch damit geht.  
Ich wollte euch nicht traurig machen, ich hoffe ihr seid es nicht...  
Ich bin es auch nicht! Es fühlt sich richtig an...echt...Ist das okay?_

Es ist manchmal noch ein wenig schwer zurecht zu kommen, aber das wird schon. Da braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Außerdem passen James und Albus auch mich auf :)

_Ab jetzt schreibe ich euch wirklich.  
Bis bald.  
_

_Lily  
_

Gut verschnürt gebe ich den Brief in die Obhut einer Haselnussbraunen, zerzausten Schuleule und schicke sie auf die Reise.  
Da kommt mir zum ersten Mal seit meiner Ankunft in Hogwarts, ein Gespräch in den Sinn, das Mum und ich in der Winkelgasse geführt haben:  
,,Wollen wir uns die Eulen ansehen gehen, Lily-Schatz?" fragte meine Mutter und zog mich auf den Laden zu. Schon von draußen konnte man das Krächzen und Rufen der Tiere hören. Aufgeregt nickte ich. Mit Tieren bin ich schon immer gut ausgekommen. Sie sind auf ihre eigene Art so besonders und der Umgang mit ihnen ist viel leichter als mit manchen Menschen. _  
_Mit großen Bernsteinaugen musterten mich die Eulen durch die Schaufenster. Es sind wunderschöne Vögel.  
Mum sah meinen Blick und meinte: ,,Harry hatte auch eine Eule, weißt du? Hagrid hat sie ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt."  
,,Hedwig, stimmts?"  
,,Genau." bestätigte sie lächelnd. ,,Möchtest du mal reingehen, in den Laden, und sehen ob du jemanden findest den du mit nach Hogwarts nehmen kannst?"  
Die Versuchung ist groß. Sehr groß sogar. Trotzdem schüttelte ich den Kopf: ,,Ich...Ich möchte das mich ein Tier findet, dass mich als Freundin haben will."  
Überrascht schaute Mum mich an.  
,,So wie bei Hermine." versuche ich es ihr zu erklären. Krummbei, ihr Kater, war einfach zu ihr gekommen. Vielleicht passiert mir das auch. Ich wünsche mir so gerne eine Katze. Mit weichem, dunklen Fell und aufmerksamen Augen.  
Also warte ich...


	7. Malfoy und Zabini

Kennt ihr Momente, die so still sind? Still genug um euren Herzschlag zu hören und euren leisen Atem...In denen die Welt sich nicht zu drehen scheint, denn selbst das müsste doch Geräusche haben... Aber alles ist Ruhig und dunkel und leer. Da bist bloß du, allein mit dir selbst.  
Kannst du in solchen Momenten etwas in dir spüren? Ein leises wispern, flüstern...lachen. Etwas, dass du nicht kennst, niemals davor vernommen hast...und dennoch weißt du, das es nichts fremdes ist. Tief in deinem Innern ist es dir bekannt, so bekannt, dass du zu vergessen suchst und es dich schwindlig macht vor lauter Vertrautheit?  
Vielleicht ist es deine Seele...oder das Nichts... Es erzählt dir eine Geschichte, deine Geschichte, und du weißt es, bist dir sicher, dass es nicht lügt. Kein einziges mal. Diese Wahrheit macht dich traurig, du weinst und flehst, schluchzt und trauerst um dich, deine Unwissenheit die verloren ging und dir die Augen öffnet, dass du mit einem Mal von Dingen ahnst, die dir davor nicht in den Sinn gekommen sind...  
Aber dann ist da noch das unbezwingbare Glück, die macht die das Gefühl verschafft zu wissen, was anderen verborgen bleibt. Euphorie breitet sich in deinem Innern aus wie ein Rausch.  
Das was ich fühle...  
Ist es auch das was Scorpius Malfoy in meinen Augen sah, als er sagte man könne mir nicht trauen?  
Wie damals, auf dem Hof fröstelt es mich, obwohl es nicht kalt ist. Ich weiß da ist etwas, dass mir Angst machen sollte...doch das tut es nicht...

Ich muss Scorpius finden und in fragen was er sieht. Wer ich, seiner Meinung nach bin.  
Seit letzter Nacht, hat sich meine Einstellung geändert...Zu dem was er gesagt hat. Damals hat es mich noch erschreckt, mir das Gefühl gegeben die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich Fremden Menschen so vieles von mir preis gegeben, dass sie niemals hätten wissen sollen... Ohne Kontrolle darüber. Ohne verhindern zu können, dass sie in mir lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.  
Nun glaube ich nicht mehr, dass ich schwach bin, weil Scorpius in meinen Augen etwas sehen konnte, was ich ihn nicht sehen lassen wollte. In zwischen bin ich der Meinung, er kann nicht gewusst haben, was es war. Ich weiß es ja auch nicht... Und trotzdem. Das ganze wirft Fragen auf.  
Um auf Scorpius zu warten setze ich mich in einen Sessel, von dem aus ich die Türe zum Jungenschlafsaal im Blick habe. Ursprünglich wollte ich eigentlich in der Großen Halle nach ihm sehen, da heute aber Samstag ist schläft er wahrscheinlich noch. An seiner Stelle hätte ich das auch getan, bloß hatte ich heute sowieso keine gute Nacht gehabt und war viel zu früh wach geworden. Also bin ich aufgestanden, und nun ja, hier sitze ich und warte auf Malfoy. Hm, gestern noch hätte ich felsenfest behauptet zu stolz für so was zu sein, und heute campiere ich vor seinem Schlafzimmer. Wie man sich täuschen kann...  
Seufzend rutsche ich tiefer in die weichen Polster und strecke meine Füße zum Feuer im Kamin hin. Schön warm, im Gegensatz zu dem nass-kalten Wetter draußen...  
Als ich das nächste Mal hoch schaue ist es draußen merklich heller. Verdammt, ich bin eingeschlafen! Bestimmt ist Scorpius schon längst verschwunden...  
Wütend auf mich selbst, drehte ich gegen einen benachbarten Sessel und treffe ihn genau mit dem großen Zeh. Scheiße, das ist schmerzhaft. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hüpfe ich auf einem Bein herum, halte mir den Fuß und schaffe es trotzdem noch übelst zu fluchen.  
Irgendwo hinter mir lacht jemand! Wunderbar.  
,,Fresse hal-" brülle ich unkontrolliert und halte abrupt inne, sobald mir klar wird wem ich gerade den Mund verboten habe. Samuele Zabini. Ich habe heute Morgen auch nur Pech.  
Allerdings scheint der es mir gar nicht krumm zu nehmen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er grinst:,,Schon mal mit Aggressionsbewältigung versucht, Potter. Den Blutdruck früh am Morgen so hoch zu treiben, ist bestimmt nicht gesund..."  
,,Argh, tut mir Leid." besinne ich mich. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hat mir jemand erzählt, dass mit Samuele nicht gut Kirschen essen ist, wenn er angepisst ist. Glück für mich, dass seine Laune heute recht sonnig zu sein scheint... Oha, doppeltes Glück sogar! Zabini ist doch Malfoys bester Freund.  
,,Hast du zufällig Scorpius gesehen." frage ich und reibe unauffällig meinen Zeh am Teppich. Er tut immer noch ziemlich weh.  
Samuele nickt: ,,Der schläft. Warum?"  
,,Ich wollte ihn was fragen..." antworte ich kryptisch.  
,,Da hast du schlechte Karten. Am Wochenende steht er nie vor Mittag auf. Tut mir Leid." er wendet sich zum gehen. ,,Ach, ich hab übrigens gehört dass du auf Quidditch stehst. Wir trainieren in einer guten halben Stunde. Komm vorbei, wenn du Zeit hast..." Erst jetzt sehe ich den Besen über seiner Schulter. Bin ich müder als ich dachte?  
Also nicke ich erfreut. Für Quidditch bin ich immer zu haben. Und wenn Malfoy doch erst spät aufsteht, habe ich zum Glück noch jede Menge Zeit.  
Zabini schenkt mir eines seiner Lächeln, das dafür gemacht zu sein scheint Frauen zum schmelzen zu bringen, dann verschwindet er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Anscheinend kann er aber auch ziemlich ungemütlich werden. Das sagen jedenfalls die Gerücht. Mit anderen Worten: Annie Cumberland. Keine zwei Monate auf der Schule und absorbiert Klatsch und Tratsch schon wie ein trockener Schwamm Wasser.  
Da ich den Anpfiff des Training auf keinen Fall verpassen will, beeile ich mich mit dem Frühstück. In Rekord verdächtiger Zeit kralle ich mir einen Toast mit Honig und ein Glas frisch gepressten Orangensaft (Kürbissaft mag ich irgendwie nur zum Abendessen, sonst nie). Dann rausche ich aus der Halle und wäre beinahe mit Albus und Hugo zusammen gestoßen.  
,,Oh Merlin!" gerade noch rechtzeitig hindere ich den Saft am über schwappen, Der Toast fällt mir jedoch aus der Hand. Albus reagiert zum Glück noch schnell genug um ihn aus der Luft zu fangen. Um ein Haar hätte ich mein Frühstück an den Fußboden verloren. Gut, Kapitulation. Ich HABE heute nicht nur Pech, es VERFOLGT gerade zu. Dankbar nehme ich Albus mein Essen aus der Hand und stopfe es eilig in mich hinein, bevor eine Schicksalsfügung es mir abermals entreißt. Man weiß ja nie...  
,,Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" erkundigt Hugo sich, noch immer etwas überrumpelt von meiner Höchstgeschwindigkeit.  
Albus schließt sich ihm an: ,,Musst du irgendwo hin?"  
,,Quidditch." berichte ich und kippe den Orangensaft in zwei Zügen hinunter.  
Ein verstehendes Nicken: ,,Jetzt wird die Angelegenheit klarer. Na dann viel Spaß."  
,,Wart mal." hält Hugo mich auf, ehe ich entschwinden kann. ,,Rose fragt ob eure Partie Schach noch steht?"  
oh, stimmt...Schach. Rose schlägt mich jedes Mal. Sie hat nicht nur ihre Intelligenz von ihrer Mutter, sondern auch noch das Talent zum Schach spielen von ihrem Vater.  
,,Doch, steht noch. Sag ihr...um fünf bei der Bibliothek." gebe ich an ihren Bruder weiter, dann verabschieden wir uns und ich breche auf zum Spielfeld. Wenn mich heute jemand wegschicken will, wende ich einen der Zauber aus Verwandlung an und, zack, der Typ ist eine Schildkröte!

Vereinzelt treffe ich auf den Tribünen Schüler an. Ein zwei davon sind wohl die Freundinnen der Spieler, andere Kumpels oder eingefleischte Fans. Man merkt an der Art und weiße wie sie mit einander reden und lachen, dass sie schon öfter zusammen das Training angeschaut haben. Es wirkt sogar schon als sei es eine Art Hobby für sie. Wo andere sich mal zum Karten spiele zusammen setzten, sehen diese Leute den Spielern beim üben zu. Unwillkürlich wünsche ich mir zu ihnen zu gehören. Bestimmt könnte ich gut mit ihnen diskutieren. Mein Lieblingsthema, im Moment ist, ob das Flacken tatsächlich als Foul zählen sollte oder nicht.  
Als ich mir jedoch einen Platz gesucht habe, nah genug bei den anderen um nicht das Gefühl der Ablehnung zu vermitteln und weit genug weg um nicht zu wirken als würde ich lauschen, ernte ich schon wieder misstrauische Blicke. Niedergeschlagen senke ich den Kopf. Jetzt habe ich doch schon versucht nichts falsches zu tun und trotzdem bin ich nicht erwünscht. Probehalber fasse ich meinen Zauberstab fester. Gedanken, Schildkröten betreffend, gehen mir durch den Kopf. Verlockend, aber ursprünglich wollte ich ja bloß im äußersten Notfall zaubern. Mühevoll konzentrieren ich mich auf die Spieler die munter über den Rasen laufen. Wie sie sich warm machen und sich neben bei angeregt unterhalten, lässt mich das erste mal seit mehreren Tagen wieder daran glauben, das Sport verbindet...wenigstens ein bisschen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Tadaaa, das war das nächste Kapitel.  
Kurz Hintergrund Info für die die es interessiert:

Ich wollte erst einmal sehen lassen wohin mich Lily/die Geschichte denn so führt. Jetzt langsam weiß ich in welche Richtung es gehen wird. Ich werde NICHT NUR über ihre Eingewöhnungsphase schreiben, sondern, sofern ich die Ausdauer dazu habe, über ihre gesamte Schulzeit. Also werden ihre Schwierigkeiten, was den Streit zwischen den Häusern, das Freunde finden und das nicht-unter-kriegen-lassen, nicht das einzige Thema sein. Will jetzt aber auch nicht im Voraus verraten um was es sonst noch geht. In der Beschreibung (hab ich ein bisschen geändert), steht es schon ein bisschen. Sollte ich irgendwann zu dramatisch werden oder was weiß ich, bitte bescheid sagen. Mir fehlt da leider manchmal das Maß...

Robin


	8. Herbstzeit

Regen rinnt mir in den Kragen und tropft mir von den Haaren. Mir ist kalt und der Wind weht eisig über Hogwarts. Es ist jetzt endgültig Herbst. In warmen Farben leuchten die Blätter der Bäume und die Hauselfen schmücken das Schloss schon für Halloween. Diese Jahreszeit ist wunderschön. Ich liebe die Stürme mit ihrem peitschende Regen und die warmen Feuer in den Kaminen. Alles wirkt so bunt und aufregend, dass man dem schlechtem Wetter gar nicht böse sein kann. Im Gegenteil, es gefällt mir so gut... Lächelnd stupse ich ein Ahornblatt mit der Fußspitze an. Es raschelt und fällt in eine schlammige Pfütze. Kreise bilden sich dort wo es auf der Wasseroberfläche treibt. Niemand hat verstanden warum es mir gefällt stundenlang im Regen zu stehen und zu frieren. Aber sie haben auch nicht so gewirkt, als wollten sie es wirklich wissen. Hätten sie jedoch gefragt, dann wäre meine Antwort gewesen: Weil es sich so echt anfühlt. Irgendwie auf eine ganz andere Art lebendig...  
,,Liliy Potter." neben mir steht Scorpius und wieder habe ich ihn nicht kommen hören.  
,,Lässt du dich auch nass regnen?" witzle ich automatisch. Aus irgend einem Grund kommt es mir auf einmal albern vor, wie wichtig mir das alles ist. Ich will nicht das er es weiß. Bei Merlin, er weiß sowie so schon mehr von mir, als mir wirklich lieb ist. Oder er tut so.  
Die Worte purzeln aus meinem Mund, ohne das ich sie aufhalten kann. ,,Was meintest du damit?"  
Er mimt den Unwissenden: ,,Was meinte ich?"  
,,Warum kann man meinen Augen nicht trauen?!"  
Er grinst: ,,Das beschäftigt dich, nicht war?"  
Anstatt etwas zu erwidern, schweige ich ihn an.  
,,Es ist so, Lily. Wenn man dich ansieht, fühlt man etwas dunkles, kaltes." Aufmerksam mustert er mich. ,,Du weißt es."  
Ja. Will ich schreien...aber ist es klug, zuzugeben dass irgendwas nicht ist wie es sein sollte. Er könnte es immerhin gegen mich verwenden. Man kann Malfoys nicht trauen, oder? Was wenn-  
Unwirsch schüttle ich den Kopf. ,,Lüg mich nicht an, Malfoy. Was soll da schon sein? Fällt dir nicht auf wie lächerlich und dramatisch das klingt?"  
,,Stimmt, war alles nur gelogen." gibt er zu und geht summend davon. Diese Antwort kam zu leicht über seine Lippen. Gerade so als wolle er das Gegenteil damit sagen. Und so als wüsste er genau, was er damit bei mir auslöst. Fahrig streiche ich mir eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich kenne mich. Elf Jahre lang! Und Scorpius vor weniger als einem viertel Jahr zum ersten Mal richtig wahr genommen. Bestimmt ist das ein Test oder so: Mal sehen wie gut man der Neuen Angst machen kann!  
Langsam gehe ich zurück zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu duschen und trockene Sachen anzuziehen.  
Später, während ich die Haare föhne, beruhige ich mich ein bisschen. Scorpius Malfoys Meinung hat doch kaum Gewicht für mich! Er ist ein Fremder. Ich kenne ihn kaum... Was auch immer er mit seinem Geschwafel bezwecken wollte, es wird bei mir nicht funktionieren... Ein leichter Zweifel bleibt jedoch. Die Angst, dass dieses Dunkle der Grund sein könnte wieso ich nach Slytherin kam...

Halloween rückt näher und näher. Die Hauselfen huschen geschäftig hin und her, kochen Suppen, backen Kürbiskuchen und stellen jede Menge Blutorangensaft her, wegen seiner roten Farbe.  
Ich bin sehr gespannt was alles passiert. Laut meine Eltern, vor allem meinem Vater, ist Halloween immer sehr _aufregend_. Ich werde das Gefühl jedoch nicht ganz los, dass das etwas mit dem ein oder anderen Troll zu tun hat. Für etwas mit dem Kaliber fühle ich mich noch nicht gewachsen. Also hoffe ich auf ein weniger spektakuläres Fest. Was in Hogwarts dann immer noch bedeutet, das es einsame Spitze ist. James erzählte einmal von seinem zweiten Halloween, als anschließend noch eine riesige Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum veranstaltet wurde. Wie man so hört, machen die Slytherins das auch. Allerdings bloß für die älteren. Ich frage mich, für die WIE VIEL älteren. Drittklässler, Viertklässler? Das dauert noch ewig bis ich so alt bin und ich würde jetzt schon gerne dazu kommen. Albus findet, diesen Drang von mir, überall dabei sein zu wollen, unheimlich nervend. Früher habe ich zum Beispiel auch immer mit seinen Freunden gespielt, wollte meine Brüder zu allem begleiten und konnte nie still sitzen wenn ich mal zu Hause bleiben musste.  
,,Verpasst man bei der Party im Anschluss viel, was denkt ihr?" Ich liege bäuchlings auf meinem Bett und mache nebenbei Verwandlungshausaufgaben.  
,,Meine Schwester meint: Auf jeden Fall." berichtet Clare, ,,Fragt sich nur, ob es für uns Jüngere genau so interessant wäre wie für Ältere."  
Emilia nickt: ,,Bestimmt hat es seine Gründe dass es erst ab der vierten oder fünften Klasse erlaubt ist."  
,,Was den nun?" frage ich ungeduldig. Ich kann einfach nicht aus meiner Haut. Obwohl es noch so lange dauert, bis ich auf die Party darf, dass ein Jahr keinen großen Unterschied macht, interessiert es mich brennend.  
,,Solang man noch in der Vierten Klasse ist, benötigt man die Einladung eines älteren Slytherin. Ohne geht es nicht und jeder darf anscheinend bloß drei andere einladen..." bringt Annie sich in unser Gespräch mit ein. ,,Außerdem: Ich habe gehört, die betrinken sich dort unsinnig, knutschen miteinander rumm und machen schräges Zeug."  
Ich grinse belustigt: ,,Ich wette, spätestens in zwei Jahren findest du das alles gaaaanz spannend."  
,,Pff," macht Annie, ,,Was weißt du denn schon, du Halb-Gryffindor."  
,,Genug." zische ich und setzte mich auf. Jetzt fällt mir auch schon eines der Mädchen aus meinem eigenen Schlafsaal in den Rücken! Was kommt denn noch?


	9. Mittel und Zweck

,,Und, wie findest du es bis jetzt?" fragt Rose und rückt ihren Turm um ein Feld nach rechts. Wir spielen gerade unsere Zweite runde Schach und es sieht so aus als würde ich schon wieder verlieren.  
,,Es gibt so viel neues." Ich zucke lächelnd die Schultern. ,,So viele Abenteuer wie unsere Eltern habe ich sicherlich nicht erlebt, aber interessant ist es trotzdem." verzweifelt schlage ich mit meinem Pferd einen von ihren Bauern. Sie überlegt kurz, dann ist besagtes Pferd Geschichte. Hätte ich sehen müssen das ihr Bauer durch einen Läufer gedeckt war?  
,,Erzähl doch mal! Was für Abenteuer?"  
,,Nichts Großartiges...Ich habe Peeves geholfen den ein oder anderen Streich zu spielen...Hm, und ich habe mich an Lauren Parkinson gerächt!"  
,,So was solltest du nicht tun, Lily. Das macht nur Ärger." Rose seufzt und schubst eine weitere meiner Figuren vom Brett.  
Das weiß ich...Und wäre es um mich allein gegangen, hätte ich es auch nicht getan. Es ging aber nicht nur um mich, sondern auch um Hugo und Rose. Außerdem war ich es Leid immer mit dem Gefühl aus einem Konflikt hervor zu gehen, dass ich die Verliererin bin, erniedrigt wurde ohne es verdient zu haben.  
Fest sage ich: ,,Ich habe es nicht aus Trotz getan! Ich will, dass sie es nie wieder tut...und wenn doch-"  
,,Lily Luna Potter!" Erschrocken und sehr, sehr ernst sieht mir die Gryffindor in die Augen, ,,Meinst du damit, dass du sie durch ANGST dazu bringen willst, dich zu respektieren?!"  
,,Was wenn ich irgendwann an den Punkt kommen will, an dem man Respekt vor mir HAT? An dem ich toleriert werde, anstelle von Unterschätzung und Gemeinheiten?"  
Nun runzelt sie die Stirn, als könne sie es nicht wirklich glauben: ,,Du willst dir einen Ruf erarbeiten, durch Angst wohl gemerkt, der dazu führt dass dir keiner mehr blöd kommt, weil sie denken du könntest ihnen etwas tun?"  
Auf einmal ist unsere Schachpartie vergessen. ,,Nein, nicht ganz. Ich möchte das sie wissen, was ich tun kann, wenn ich es will. Ich will das sie aufhören mich zu unterschätzen."  
,,Im Sinne von: Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel? Das ist grausam?"  
,,...Vielleicht eher Mittel zum Zweck?" frage ich, aber das trifft es nicht völlig. Es klingt zu plummp. Wie ein billiger Abklatsch dessen, was ich wirklich meine.  
Rose sieht mich zweifelnd an. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das sie versucht, das gesagte in eine Schublade einzuordnen, die möglichst harmlos ist. Ihr Gesicht spiegelt förmlich ihre Gedanken wieder: Behauptet sie das bloß oder ist es doch eine Trotzreaktion? Ist es schlimmer? Ist es Verbitterung? Auf den Gedanken, das das einfach ich bin ist sie wohl noch nicht gekommen...  
,,Wollen wir wann anders weiter spielen." es klingt mehr wie eine Feststellung, als wie eine Frage...Uns beiden ist die gute Laune vergangen. Wundern tut mich das nicht. Das war zu erwarten nach so einem Gespräch.  
Rose nickt zerstreut und wir packen die Schachfiguren vorsichtig in ihre mit Samt gefütterte Kiste zurück. Währen dessen reden wir nicht und meiden auch sonst Blickkontakt. Ein peinliches Schweigen entsteht und zieht sich in die Länge. Eine Zeit lang sitzen wir einfach nur da, jeder in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt, bis ich mich entschließe zu gehen. Vielleicht lässt sich die Situation wenigstens so noch retten...oder schlimmeres wird vermieden!?  
Steif verabschieden wir uns und ich mache mich auf den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Doch kurz bevor ich um die Ecke gehen und die Bibliothek aus den Augen verlieren kann, holt Rose mich ein.  
,,Es macht mir...ein ungutes Gefühl, was du gesagt hast. Ich an deiner Stelle würde so was nicht tun." Ein ungutes Gefühl? Beinahe hätte ich gelacht. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu Urteilen ist es mehr als das. Sehr viel mehr.  
Ich will nicht streiten, also beschränke ich mich auf einen Satz: ,,Du bist ja auch nicht ich, Rose."  
Das nimmt sie ihn und wir gehen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Ich hoffe wir treffen uns wieder zum Schach...aber ich glaube nicht daran. Jedenfalls nicht in näherer Zukunft. Rose ist meine Cousine, und es gab schon Zeiten da war sie meine beste Freundin und es fühlte sich an als seinen wir Schwestern. Das ist lange her, aber wir waren noch immer befreundet. Jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr wirklich was zwischen uns los ist...oder auch nicht...Sie ist verlässlich und vertrauenswürdig, wenn man ein Problem hat kann man zu ihr kommen. Das hätte ich nicht so leichtfertig auf Spiel setzten dürfen. Ich hätte vielleicht nicht ganz so ehrlich sein sollen und es weniger hart ausdrücken können. Aber Rose hätte es sicherlich gemerkt, wenn ich bei einer Halbwahrheit geblieben wäre. So oder so, wir wären doch an genau dem gleichen Punkt angekommen, an dem wir jetzt sind, oder nicht? Mache ich es mir damit zu einfach. Ich behaupte, ich konnte nichts dafür, überzeuge mich selbst und kann dann beruhigt weiter machen? Das klingt doch falsch! Aber was soll ich sonst machen? Ich kann mich doch nicht entschuldigen, weil ich bin wie ich bin... Warum ist in zwischen nichts mehr einfach? Warum wird alles immer bloß komplizierter und niemals leichter?! Niedergeschlagen trotte ich meiner Wege und starre gedankenverloren auf meine Füße. Langsam aber sicher entgleitet mir die ganze Situation und ich stehe nur da und schaue tatenlos dabei zu... Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Was soll ich dagegen machen?  
Dann, werde ich mitten im Schritt ausgebremst, ein Ruck geht durch meinen Körper und ich finde mich plötzlich auf dem Boden wieder! Bei Merlin, was war das? Verwirrt schüttle ich den Kopf und setze mich aufrecht hin. Mein Blick fällt auf ein paar zerschlissener Schuhe, vor mir. Erschrocken sehe ich auf. Oh nein. Sie gehören zu Samuele Zabini. Und ich habe ihn angerempelt, einen der Letzten für den ich noch ein unbeschriebenes Blatt bin, der keine Vorurteile gegen mich hatte.  
Stöhnend fahre ich mir durch die Haare und stütze den Kopf in die Hände.  
,,Tut mir Leid..." grummle ich, mit meinen Nerven vollkommen am Ende.  
Er sieht mich nicht wütend an, fragt nur: ,,Keinen guten Tag gehabt, Potter-Mädchen?"  
,,Nicht wirklich." grinse ich, als meine Anspannung ein bisschen weicht. Noch hat er mich nicht in Grund und Boden gestampft...  
Hilfsbereit hällt Samuele mir seine Hand entgegen und ich ergreife sie dankbar.  
,,Tut mir Leid, war mit den Gedanken nicht ganz da..." entschuldigt er sich und zuckt die Schultern.  
Beruhigend, dass ich da nicht alleine zu sein scheine...


	10. Halloween

Halloween.  
Es sind noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Festessen, aber man spürt die freudige Erregung der Schüler und Lehrer. Alle haben Gute Laune und sind voller Vorfreude. Selbst Peeves und die Geister sind zufrieden. Halloween ist die Nacht der Gespenster und Spukgestallten, der Toten und der Lebendigen. Man sagt in dieser Nacht sei der Schleier zwischen den Welten am dünner. Und manche behaupten auch, wenn du es wirklich willst könntest du hinüber gehen, für ein paar Stunden... und vergangene Leben sehen.  
Das sind sicherlich bloß Gruselgeschichten, die darauf warten erzählt zu werden. Aber ein bisschen Gänsehaut bekomme ich trotz allem. Man stelle sich nur mal vor, es wäre war...Was dann alles passieren könnte, an bloß einem einzigen Tag, in einer Nacht. Wohin würde es führen, wenn verstorbene Seelen wieder auf der Erde wandeln könnten. Und wenn auch bloß für ein paar Stunden im Jahr...  
Mein Vater und Teddy könnten ihre Eltern kennen lernen, ich wüsste welcher Mensch mein Onkel Fred war, man könnte den Toten danken, die für eine gute Sache gestorben sind, Verstorbene könnten sich die Welt ansehen und ihre Kinder und Enkel wieder in die Arme schließen...  
Oder Mörder könnten wieder kommen, böse Gedanken und längst vergangene Schandtaten könnten wiederholt werden...Der dunkle Lord könnte wieder mächtig sein, selbst im Tod...  
Es ist besser, dass alles bloß eine Geschichte ist, bei der man sich gruseln kann. Wäre es echt, was wäre die Welt dann für ein Ort?

,,An Halloween ist der Raum der Wünsche, nicht das was er sonst ist." flüstert mir John Longbottom aufgeregt zu.  
Überrascht hebe ich den Kopf: ,,Das ist er doch nie, oder?! Er verändert sich ständig, John!"  
Schnell und bestimmt schüttelt er den Kopf: ,,Nicht heute..."  
,,Was meinst du damit?" frage ich interessiert und bin gespannt auf seine Antwort. Was mag es sein, was den Raum der Wünsche für diese eine Nacht verändert?  
John lächelt zufrieden, als er sieht, dass er nun meine volle Aufmerksamkeit hat: ,,Anscheinend kann man sich heute nichts wünschen. Der Raum bleibt diese Nacht der selbe, egal was man von ihm verlangt." Vor Aufregung sind seine Wangen ganz rot und seine Augen glänzen abendeuerlustig. Mit dem verunsicherten Jungen der er am ersten Tag war, hat dieser nichts mehr gemein. Mutig und wissbegierig sieht er mich an. Er ist Feuer und Flamme für das Geheimnis und mir geht es nicht anders.  
,,Wer hat dir davon erzählt?" erkundige ich mich, denn so ganz glauben kann ich es noch immer nicht. Es klingt phantastisch und in gleichem Maße unglaubwürdig.  
,,Niemand." erklärt er mir und achtet darauf, dass uns keiner belauscht. Also hat er mich verarscht? Es ist nichts besonderes mit dem Raum? Alles ist wie sonst... Enttäuschung macht sich in mir breit. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen... Doch dann fügt John noch breit grinsend hinzu: ,,Ich habe es gelesen!" und wie weggewischt ist meine Trübsinn.  
,,Du darfst es keinem verraten." fährt er noch leiser fort, ,,Ab es war ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung." Verschlagen lächelt er und ich muss mitlächeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der brave John gar nicht so brav ist? Es scheint, als hätte ich mich in ihm getäuscht...  
,,Da ist genial, John." meine ich begeistert und ignoriere die Tatsache, dass ich ihn gerade lobe, weil er was Verbotenes getan hat.  
,,Dachte, dass dir das gefällt...deshalb habe ich es auch dir verraten und niemandem sonst." Jetzt sieht er doch wieder schüchtern aus, aber nur ein bisschen. ,,Ich dachte: Frühe hast du ja auch nie das gemacht, was die Erwachsenen gut fanden und so..."  
,,Das ist so aufregend!"  
,,Also kommst du mit mir?" fragt er ungeduldig.  
,,Ja, auf jeden Fall!" Die Aufregung ist schon fast übermächtig und ich will nur noch zum Raum der Wünsche.  
John nickt erleichtert: ,,Nach dem Essen fällt es nicht mehr so sehr auf, wenn wir gehen..." schlägt er vor und sieht mich an.  
,,Okay, wir treffen uns auf dem Klo der maulenden Myhrte. Da geht eh niemand hin."  
,,Das ist ein Mädchenklo." stellt er entgeistert fest.  
Ich zucke die Schultern: ,,Du warst in der VERBOTENEN Abteilung, da wirst du dir doch nicht ernsthaft Sorgen machen, wegen dem Mädchenklo?!" Sollte das gerade ein Scherz sein? Longbottom überrascht mich immer wieder. Meistens dann, wenn ich gerade denke ihn endlich durchschaut zu haben.

,,Lily?" ruft John Longbottom gerade so laut wie er sich traut. Unsicher steht er zwischen Waschbecken und Kabinen und schaut sich um.  
,,Hier." ich grinse ihm entgegen, als er mich entdeckt. ,,Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich komme."  
,,Ich dachte du hast es dir vielleicht doch nochmal anders überlegt..."  
,,Du kennst mich seit wir beide krabbeln können-"  
Jetzt lacht er. ,,Stimmt, du überlegst es dir so gut wie nie zwei Mal."  
Gemeinsam verlassen wir Myhtes Klo wieder und benutzen einen Geheimgang, in der Nähe des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums endet. Dann schleichen wir weiter bis zu der Mauer, an der Neville und ich den Raum der Wünsche vermuten. Es ist dunkel und der Halbmond vor dem Fenster wirf lange Schatten den Gang entlang. Man kann kaum etwas erkennen und Nevilles Gestalt ist bloß ein Schemen in der Schwärze. Nach einem letzten Blick zu ihm, strecke ich vorsichtig die Hand aus und berühre sie, in der Erwartung, kalten, rauen Stein unter den Fingerspitzen zu spüren. Stattdessen fühle ich glattes, kühles Holz.  
,,Da ist kein Stein mehr Neville, aber ich kann auch nicht erkennen ob es eine Türe oder ein Tor ist."  
,,Warte, ich mache halt doch Licht." es raschelt kurz und ich sehe wie er sich bewegt, dann flammt ein kleines Feuer an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf. Dankbar lächle ich, ehe ich mich wieder der Wand zuwende. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen entfährt mir und erschreckt Neville. Das kann nicht sein, das kann doch gar nicht sein...denke ich wieder und wieder. Ich...das...Ich täusche mich bestimmt. Kurz sehe ich zu Neville, der abwechselnd mich und die Wand anstarrt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, macht deutlich, dass er sich fragt, ob ich noch ganz dicht bin.  
,,Du siehst diese Steinwand auch." frage ich überflüssiger Weiße, denn natürlich sieht er _bloß_ die Wand. Er fühlt es nicht. Fühlt nicht das Holz unter seinen Handflächen und sieht etwas ganz anderes...  
,,Äh, ja...?" er runzelt die Stirn, ,,Du doch auch?"  
Ein lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht: ,,Aber man fühlt keinen Stein, John. Ich glaube da ist eine Türe."  
,,Im Ernst." langsam streckt er die Hand aus und legt sie neben meine. ,,Du hast recht." meint er verwundert.  
Gemeinsam tasten wir uns weiter an dem Holz entlang. Immerhin muss es eine Klinge geben, wenn es eine Türe ist, oder nicht?!  
Als wir schon beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben, noch fündig zu werden, fährt John mit den Fingern über eine runde Vertiefung oder ein kleines Loch. Aufmerksam tastet er danach, eine konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. ,,Es könnte für einen Schlüssel sein..." mutmaßt er und hält seinen Zauberstab an die Stelle, da er hofft doch was erkennen zu können. Fest kneift er die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, als könne er Löcher in die Türe starren.  
In diesem Moment geht ein zittern durch meine Finger auf meinen Körper über. War das... ,,John!" Ich schreie fast vor Aufregung, ,,Es bewegt sich."  
,,Stimmt." verblüfft sehen wir uns an. Richtig glauben können wir es ja noch nicht, dennoch hebt John seinen Zauberstab wi8eder und leuchtet mit ihm an die selbe Stelle wie eben. Das zittern und ruckeln setzt wieder ein, Die Steine scheinen sich zu verwandeln bis sie wirklich auch nach Holz aussehen. Wie die Platten eines aufwendigen, alten Fußbodens. Knirschend schieben sie sich zusammen, ein bisschen wie die Mauer hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel, und machen einen Durchgang frei, hinte rdem sich nichts erkennen lässt. Das ist merkwürdig, denn in dem Raum ist es nicht dunkel. Das Licht scheint...staubig, als wäre bestünde es aus einer Art Schleier... Man kann nicht erkennen welche Tageszeit es im Raum der Wünsche hat, doch ich weiß sicher, dass es nicht die gleiche ist wie außerhalb. Ist es eine Mischung aus einem reinen Morgens und Mitternacht oder einem grauen Nachmittag und den frühen Morgenstunden, in denen das Licht noch farblos ist? Ich kann, und will, nicht anders...  
Ich mache einen Schritt hinein...

* * *

Hi ihr,  
Ich hoffe ihr habt euch über mein weiteres Kapitel gefreut.  
Bitte, bitte schreibt mir mal wieder ein paar Kommentare, wie immer egal ob gut oder schlecht, so lange es faire Kritik ist. Ich brauche das gelegentlich, damit ich weiß ob es okay ist wie ich weiter gemacht habe...  
thx

Liebe, liebe Grüße  
Robin


	11. Der Spiegel im Nichts

Argh, ich hab vergessen Myrte zu verbessern :( Verdammt... Also Myrte, auch wenn es jetzt nicht mehr viel bringt...

Viel Spaß bei lesen.

* * *

Meine Schritte verklingen sanft und sind nach kurzer Zeit einfach nicht mehr zu hören, obwohl ich noch immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Zudem kann ich nicht sagen, wie weit ich schon gegangen bin. Ich will mich nicht umsehen und nachsehen. Stattdessen brenne ich darauf zu erfahren was vor mir ist.  
Die Luft scheint um mich herum zu wirbeln, in den unterschiedlichsten Blau-und Grautönen malt sie Schlieren in den Raum, wie ein Pinsel in Wasser. Die Stille ist so dicht, dass sie unheimlich laut klingt. Wie das lauteste Geräusch der Welt und doch umschmeichelt sie meine Sinne.  
Man spielt mit meiner Wahrnehmung...uns ich kann nicht anders als es zu genießen. Alles ist so weltfremd, außergewöhnlich und neu, obwohl es einem so vorkommt als würde es schon vom Anbeginn der Zeit existieren. Es macht süchtig, atemlos...Wie kann etwas bloß so gegensätzlich zugleich sein, so echt und doch wieder nicht. Ich bin wie im Rausch.  
Es ist, als würde ich in tiefer Leere stehen, mit nichts als einem düsteren Strahlen, vor mir, in mir... ganz nah und fremd und vertraut. Es ist als würden alle Unterschiede die es gibt miteinander explodieren.  
Ich strecke die Hand nach dem Nicht-Licht aus, in der Erwartung Nichts oder Alles zu spüren. Doch es ist Glas. Spiegelglatt wie Eis, pulsiert es unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Zieht mich näher immer näher...näher... Mein Atem beschlägt die spiegelnde Scheibe, mein Herz schlägt in Takt mit einem Anderen.  
Fasziniert beobachte ich meine Hände auf der Oberfläche. Es wirkt...als hätte ich in den Spiegel _hinein_ gegriffen! Die identischen Hände meines Spiegelbilds sind mit meinen verschränkt, hallten sie zart fest. Federleicht. Vorsichtig verstärke ich den Druck um ihre, oder sind es meine, Finger. Etwas brennt in mir... Lodert still und flammt hell. Es fühlt sich an als wolle man seine Seele festhalten, nachdem man sie nun endlich vor Augen hat. Man hat die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass sie da ist, und sie dennoch nie bemerkt. Wie eine Melodie aus Kindertagen, von der man glaubte sie vergessen zu haben und jetzt wo man sie wieder vorgespielt bekommt, erkennt man das sie die ganze Zeit über da war. Tief vergraben im Hinterkopf und es bloß den ersten Ton gebraucht um alles wieder hervor zu hohlen.  
Ein schöner Gedanke... Er lässt mich lächeln und ich sehe dem Mädchen, meinem Spiegelbild, fest ins Gesicht. Sie scheint etwas zu singen. Oder summt sie bloß! Jeder Ton scheint schon vor seinem Entstehen verschluckt zu werden, von der schleierartigen Luft. Aber ein angenehmes Vibrieren , wie von einem stetigen Bass schwingt durch den Raum.  
Wenn sie summt oder singt, frage ich mich, tue ich es dann auch? Unsicher öffne ich die Lippen, spüre wie Wörter heraus dringen und an dem Spiegelglas Wellen schlagen. Ich spüre was ich sage, ohne es in Sprache kleiden zu können. Sobald mein Mund sich bewegt, Vokale formt, beginnen diese zu leben. Das ist ein schönes Wunder. So interessant, poetisch, unergründlich...  
Merlin, ich will mehr davon-  
Plötzlich geht ein Rucken durch meinen angespannten Körper, weg vom Spiegel, hin in die Richtung aus der ich kam. Ich werde von etwas weg geschleppt, dass ich nicht sehen kann. Mit aller Macht will es mich von dem Spiegel trennen. Tränen der Wut und der Trauer laufen über meine Wangen und tropfen von meinem Kinn.  
NEIN, schreie ich und das Wort explodiert nach allen Seiten in die Ewigkeit hinein. Doch mein Blick hält noch immer den Spiegel fest. Das Mädchen darin weint auch. Große, dicke Tränen quellen unter ihren geschlossenen Liedern hervor...und es werden immer mehr., umso kräftiger das Reisen wird, dass uns mit aller Macht trennen will!  
In dem Sekundenbruchteil als unsere Fingerspitzen von einander lösen, schlägt sie die Augen auf. Tief schwarz, wie gesplitterte Dunkelheit glimmen sie davon, bleiben zurück...und schließlich sind sie fort. Ich bin fort. Ich wollte noch nicht gehen. Ich wolle doch nie mehr gehen! Ich schreie hysterisch, winde mich unter dem Zauber der mich festhält, trete um mich und schlage mit meinen Fäusten auf den Boden ein. Es ist so ungerecht! So unge-  
Schmerzhaft trifft mich etwas im Gesicht und hinterlässt einen brennende Abdruck. Keuchend zucke ich zusammen und bleibe schwer Atmend liegen. Was ist das?! Wo bin ich?! Wieso-  
,,Öffnen sie die Augen, Potter!" befiehlt eine herrische Stimme links von mir. Ich will gehorchen, denn so einer Stimme widerspricht man besser nicht. Und trotzdem...Meine Augen bleiben geschlossen, denn wenn ich sie öffnen würde, wäre alles nur noch ein Traum und ich müsste zugeben wieder in der Wirklichkeit zu sein. Also bewege ich mich nicht, atme bloß schwer und hoffe dass mich niemand für mein Ungehorsam hassen wird. Es wäre ja vernünftig...oder nicht?  
Noch ein Mal trifft mich etwas unangenehm schwer und mein Kopf wackelt ein bisschen unter der leichten Wucht. ,,Kommen sie zu sich, Liliy Luna Potter!" Wieder diese Stimme. Sie ist mir bekannt. Sie gehört zu-  
Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen weit auf. Farben und Formen verschwimmen ineinander und alles wirkt undeutlich, stellt sich noch nicht scharf. Aber das muss es nicht. Jetzt weiß ich wer neben mir kniet.  
,,Ist sie wach?" murmelt eine zweite, jüngere Stimme von meiner anderen Seite aus. Sie klingt verängstigt. Das ist falsch, sollte nicht so sein... Warum hat John Angst. Alles ist doch in Ordnung...oder etwa nicht?  
Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, aber ich kann den Fehler nicht erkennen...  
,,Inzwischen ja, Mr. Longbottom. Aber es scheint ihr nicht gut zu gehen." Deutliche Sorge ist McGonagoll an zu hören, ,,Sagen sie Ms. Turpin Bescheid, dass sie ein Bett vorbereiten soll. Ms. Potter muss vermutlich über Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben!"  
Abwehrend schüttle ich den Kopf. Ich muss da doch nicht hin...Es geht mir gut!...Sehr...gut...oder nicht? Plötzlich bin ich mir nicht...mehr sicher... Alles ist so kalt...kalt...Warum? Es...Es...Was wollte ich sagen?...Nein...Nein...NEIN...nein?  
Schritte entfernen sich eilig...Ich höre sie verklingen...Bin ich allein? Allein! ALLEIN?! Ich will das nicht! Ich will nicht allein sein! Warum sind sie gegangen? Sind sie gegangen? Wo bin ich? Egal...bin ich allein? Ja...nein...Wo-  
,,Lily Potter!" sagt jemand deutlich neben mir. ,,Lily!"  
Nicht...allein...  
,,Ganz ruhig bleiben...Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben!" Beruhigend redet die Professorin weiter...aber es ist so schwer ihren Worten zu folgen...sie sind so weit weg...ich bin allein...ganz allein.  
,,Alles gut. Es passiert ihnen-"  
Was...?  
,,Gleich ist-"

...

Es ist dunkel um mich herum und unheimlich still. Nirgendwo scheint jemand zu sein. Diese Erkenntnis lässt mich zittern und bringt die Kälte, die Angst, die schreckliche Einsamkeit zurück...Panisch beginne ich mich zu wehren, dabei ist da gar nichts was gegen mich ist. Bloß die Stille und die Ruhe und-  
Mein Herz stolpert in meiner Brust, klopft unregelmäßig und angstvoll...  
Wieder wird alles Schwarz um mich herum...

...

Etwas weckt mich, doch ich bin zu müde, als dass es mich interessiert. Die ganze Welt ist ein einziger Strudel aus verschwommenen Formen und hellen Farben. Töne plätschern um mich herum, lullen mich ein und machen meine Lieder schwerer und schwerer...Mehr und mehr Rückt die Welt in den Hintergrund und reißt alles mit sich. Ich fühle mich als würde ich fallen, fliegen, schweben. Aber sicherlich schlafe ich einfach bloß wieder ein.

...

,,Ich habe ihr einen Trank gegeben damit sie schläft." flüstert eine Stimme weit, weit weg. ,,Ich bin mir nicht sicher über ihren Zustand."  
,,Was meinen Sie?" kommt eine zweite, schneidendere Klangstimme dazu. Es klingt wie unregelmäßige...Musik.  
,,Ihre körperlichen Symptome deuten auf einen Schock hin. Nicht mal auf einen besonders Schweren...Aber sie entwickelt eine, wie soll ich sagen, ungewöhnliche Panik."  
,,Vor was fürchtet sie sich?"  
,,...Ich weiß es nicht..."  
Langsam treiben meine Gedanken weiter, vermögen nicht die Gesprächsfetzen einzuordnen oder gar fest zu halten. Die Wörter sind leer und ohne Bedeutung für mich.  
Aber ich bekomme es wieder mit der Angst zu tun. Alles ist mir so fremd. Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin...wo ich bin...wo ich bin... Warum ist da niemand der mich kennt? ? ? ?  
Ich will schreien und weinen, sterben, leben...ich weiß nicht was ich will ich weiß nichts! Ich bin so allein. Allein! Meine Gedanken sind laut, kreischen in meinem Kopf und bringen mich um den Verstand. ALLEIN. ALLEIN. ALLEIN. ALLEINALLEINALLEINALLEIN...  
Und plötzlich wieder das Nichts. Schwer und süß legt sich Vergessen über meinen Verstand...

...

Ich weiß nicht wie lange...Manchmal fühlt es sich an wie Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden oder auch wie Wochen, Monate... Das kann nicht sein, ich weiß. Aber es fühlt sich an als würde die Zeit nicht mehr in ihren normalen Bahnen laufen. Ständig schwebe ich zwischen schlafen und erwachen und kaum etwas zeigt mir wie spät es ist, wie viel Zeit in den Phasen vergeht, die ich weggetreten verbringe.  
Ich liege in einem weichen, weißen Bett mit gemütlichen Kissen und einer flauschigen, wärmenden Decke. Ein Vorhang schützt mich vor Blicken, sofern da welche sind. Denn das ist noch etwas, dass ich nicht bemerke. Ist da jemand oder nicht? Einmal habe ich ein Gespräch gehört, oder waren es zwei mal. Doch es ist schwer lange Zeit darauf konzentriert zu bleiben. Es stimmt was nicht mit mir. Mein Körper verhält sich nicht wie normal, und mein Geist ist ruhelos, brüchig...  
Ich glaube ich bin im Krankenflügel, aber wie lange schon? Und...Weshalb?

...

Eine kleine, zierliche Frau steht an meinem Bett und sieht mich prüfend an. Ihr Blick bohrt sich in meine Augen und lässt nicht mehr los. Erleichtert mit dem was sie sieht, beugt sie sich vor, bis sie auf meiner Höhe ist und lächelt mich aufmunternd an. ,,Ich bin Lisa Turpin. Du kennst mich bestimmt. Ich bin Hogwarts Heilerin." Ihr Gesicht hat etwas herzliches und dennoch wirkt sie unerbittlich. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare sind kinnlang geschnitten und obwohl es sehr praktisch und zweckgemäß wirkt, steht es ihr wirklich gut. Es betont ihre aufmerksamen, sturmgrauen Augen.  
,,Wie geht es dir, Lily?" erkundigt sie sich im Plauderton und stellt ein paar Fläschchen auf meinen Nachttisch.  
Ich räuspere mich, gegen das kratzen in meinem Hals. ,,Alles ist so langsam... Als würde ich es durch, hm, Wasser wahrnehmen."  
Sie nickt. ,,Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Es geht jetzt auch recht schnell vorbei."  
,,Warum bin ich hier?" frage ich verunsichert, während ich auf meine Hände starre die sich auf der Bettdecke verkrampfen.  
Seufzend lässt sich Ms. Turpin auf auf der Bettkante nieder. ,,Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Lily. Tut mir Leid."  
,,Sie wissen es nicht? Warum denken sie dann das mir etwas fehlt?" Noch während ich das sage, wird mir klar das natürlich nicht alles okay ist. Irgendwie komisch fühle ich mich schon. Dieses Gefühl bereitet mich jedoch nicht auf das vor, was die Heilerin nun zu mir sagt: ,,Ich war gezwungen dich ruhig zu stellen...zwei Tage lang!"  
,,ZWEI TAGE?"  
,,Normaler Weiße ist mit Magie viel zu machen. Es gibt manche Dinge die wir besser heilen können als die Muggel, aber das müssen wir auch, weil die Verletzungen von Zauberern gelegentlich sehr viel merkwürdiger sind als die der Nicht-Zauberer."  
,,Sie meinen, weil Magie gefährlicher ist?"  
Ms. Turpin wiegt den Kopf hin und her. ,,Bei den Muggeln fallen viele Verletzungen oder Krankheiten tödlich aus, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Bei uns ist die Palette der Möglichkeiten viel weiter gefächert. Du kannst schlimm verflucht werden ohne jemals daran sterben zu müssen."  
Ich glaube, ich verstehe was sie sagen will.  
,,Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir das bloß bereden weil es um mich geht.  
,,Körperlich bist du wieder Fit. Du hattest einen Schock, der zwar durch Magie entstanden ist, sich aber genauso wie jeder x-beliebige Schock verhält. Das haben wir geheilt, so zu sagen. Du leitest unter keinen körperlichen Folgen mehr. Geistig...bin ich mir unsicher..." Ungehalten über sich selbst beginnt die Heilerin vor meinem Bett auf und ab zu gehen.  
,,Du hast etwas erlebt, das dich milde gesagt, stark aus der Ruhe gebracht hat. Menschen haben dafür Psychologen, aber dein Fall ist nicht so gravierend, dass ich das in betracht ziehen würde."  
,,Warum nicht?" erkundige ich mich und bin insgeheim froh darüber. Fremden Heilmethoden will ich nicht unbedingt vertrauen.  
,,Du scheinst kein Trauma, davon getragen zu haben. Es scheint tiefer zu gehen, in etwas anderem als dem Verstand verwurzelt zu sein. Ich kann es nicht erklären." Mit einem gequältem Gesichtsausdruck sieht sie mich an. ,,Ich muss ehrlich sein, ich war mir nicht sicher, wie du diese, nun ja, Neuigkeit aufnehmen würdest. Es war Minerva McGonagoll die mich überredet hat, es dir zu verraten."  
Fest blicke ich ihr in die Augen, wie sie zuvor mir: ,,Ich bin froh, dass sie es getan haben."  
Sie lächelt erleichtert. ,,Das beruhigt mich, Liliy."  
,,Muss ich denn noch bleiben?"  
,,Bis Morgen noch. Ich will sehen, ob du in wieder Panikanfälle hast."  
Überrascht hebe ich eine Augenbraue: ,,Panikanfälle?"  
,,Sobald der Schock abgeklungen war, bekamst du Angstzustände." erzählt Ms. Turpin mir sanft. ,,Das brachte mich überhaupt erst zu der Vermutung, dass da noch etwas ist."  
,,Dieses Trauma ähnliche?"  
,,Ja, genau..."  
,,denken sie es ist schlimm?"  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. ,,Bestimmt nicht."  
Warum klingt der letzte Satz hauptsächlich so, als wolle sie mich beruhigen und nichts sonst?

,,Was machst du bloß für Sachen, Schwesterchen?" James wuschelt mir liebevoll durchs Haar und kann seine Sorge jedoch nicht ganz hinter dem breiten Grinsen verstecken, dass er auf dem Gesicht trägt.  
,,Abenteuer..." meine ich absichtlich kryptisch und spüle das ganze leichtfertig herunter.  
Albus sagt nichts dazu, aber ich sehe es ihm an. Er merkt, dass ich nicht ganz so locke rund lässig bin, wie ich vorgebe zu sein. Doch er bohrt nicht tiefer, sondern bleibt einfach still und beobachtet besorgt. Dafür bin ich ihm dankbar. Ich sperre mich gegen die Gedanken, von neulich Nacht. Halloween... Ich bin unruhig, aufgewühlt, will gedanklich nicht zu diesem Ort zurück kehren, auch wenn ich es beinahe nicht verhindern kann. Verstohlen reibe ich meine Arme. Das seltsam kalte Gefühl, oder besser die Erinnerung daran, lässt mich frösteln. Noch Tage nach dem Schock, diesem Erlebnis...  
,,-Liliy?" murmelt James und sieht mich sorgenvoll an. ,,Alles in Ordnung?" Er wirkt fast, ja, schüchtern, wie er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutscht. Mit der Situation wird er nicht so recht fertig. Er ist ein Mensch der Taten. Solang er etwas zu tun hat, etwas tun KANN, weiß er was mit sich anzufangen. Aber bloß da zu sitzen und zu sehen zu müssen, fällt meinem Bruder sichtbar schwer.  
,,Ja...ja, alles ok!" resolut nicke ich und kehre aus meiner Gedankenwelt zurück. ,,Ich bin bloß noch groggy von Ms. Turpins Trank." Ich zaubere ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf meine Lippen, und es das tut sogar mir gut. Es heiter nicht nur James auf.  
,,Wir haben dir Schokofrösche mit gebracht." lacht er fröhlicher, als die Anspannung weicht und er wieder zu seiner alten Selbstbewusstheit zurück findet. ,,Die magst du doch immer noch?"  
,,Wie verrückt." jubiliere ich und schnappe mir den ersten Frosch aus dem Korb den mein jüngerer Bruder mir grinsend entgegenstreckt.

Von Hagrid habe ich noch nichts erzählt? Das liegt daran, dass er inzwischen häufiger außer Haus ist, so zu sagen. Das letzte Mal habe ich ihn am Gleis neun drei-viertel gesehen und das ist, für meinen Geschmack schon viel zu lange her. Ich mag Hagrid so gerne. Er war immer so nett zu uns allen und kennt lustige Witze und natürlich kann man sich immer auf ihn verlassen. Umso mehr freue ich mich als er mich im Krankenflügel besucht, sobald Ms. Turpin wieder Besucher zu mir durch lässt.  
,,Hagid." rufe ich ihm entgegen und stelle inzwischen leeren Schokofrosch-Korb von dem Stuhl herunter, damit er platz nehmen kann.  
,,Liliy Potter!" brummt er und setzt sich, ,,Du fängst schon an genauso viele Scherereien zu machen wie dein Vater, seiner Zeit!"  
Das erste Mal tut es mir Leid, dass ich nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr auf dem Gang war und in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen bin. Geschlagen senke ich den Kopf. ,,Tut mir Leid Hagrid...Es klang so interessant."  
Er nickt wissend. ,,Weißt du, in Hogwarts ist es manchmal gefährlich Interessantes zu entdecken. Es gibt so viele Geheimnisse, die selbst die Lehrer nicht kennen..."  
,,Was ist mit dem Raum der Wünsche?"  
,,Die Professoren die schon länger hier sind schon. Man bekommt so einiges mit, über die Jahre und spätestens seit der DA ist der Raum berühmt." Hagrid grinst stolz. Es war ein Triumph für die gute Seite, wie die Schüler damals gegen Umbridge und das unterwanderte Ministerium aufbegerten.  
,,Was ist mit Halloween?" nuschle ich in meine Decke und sehe angestrengt nicht zu dem Halbriesen hin.  
,,Den nicht, Lily. Erzähle es nicht! Es ist gefährlich. Sehr, sehr gefährlich!" ernst und unnachgiebig sieht er mir ins Gesicht. ,,Niemandem." betont er leise und ich nicke eilig. Seine Sorge macht mir am meisten Angst...von allem was mir in den Letzten Tagen passiert ist. Sonst ist Hagrid James, Albus und mein Fels in der Brandung gewesen. Gemütlich, ausgeglichen und gelassen. Ihn so aufgewühlt zu sehen zeigt mir wie schrecklich schief irgendwas gelaufen ist.  
Ängstlich stiehlt sie die Frage über meine Lippen: ,,Was ist so schlimm daran...?"  
Er schluckt. ,,Der Spiegel ist es. Es gibt viele...aber ich glaube, dass der den du gesehen hast, der mächtigste ist..."  
,,...Weshalb?"  
,,Weil er dich kennt, Lily. Ab dem Moment indem du den ersten Blick auf ihn geworfen hast!" murmelt er niedergeschlagen.


	12. Ich

Tut mir Leid, dass ich bei diesem Kapitel ein bisschen länger gebraucht habe als sonst. (Musste für Bio und Chemie lernen. Und das sind definitiv nicht meine stärksten Fächer...)  
Mit dem Nächsten habe ich schon Angefangen... hoffe dass mir das jetzt leichter von der Hand geht als dieses...

Und über Commis freue ich mich immer...

vlg

* * *

Regen prasselt gegen die hohen Fenster des Krankenflügels und läuft in Strömen an dem bunten Glas hinab. Die Äste der Bäume schlagen gegen die Dächer, Mauern und Vorsprünge von Hogwarts, ann immer sie der Sturm dagegen treibt. Wenn man ganz genau lauscht, kann man sogar den schwarzen See rauschen hören, wie das Wasser gegen die Ufer schlägt. Sicherlich liegt der Wasserspiegel weit über dem Fenster meines Schlafsaals. Darauf freue ich mich. Aufregend ist das ja schon, sogar nach mehreren Wochen in denen man sich die Fische an glotzen kann und die Fische zurück glotzen können.  
In das Geräusch des Regens versunken, spiele ich mit den Ecken und Kannte eines Briefes. Die Heilerin hat ihn mir vor ein paar Minuten in die Hand gedrückt, mit den Worten, dass er wichtig sei... Da im Moment alles _Wichtige_, meine Welt noch komplizierter macht, habe ich mich noch nicht überwinden können, dem Umschlag auch zu öffnen. Er scheint aus Hogwarts zu sein. Er wirkt nicht so als sei eine arme Eule mit ihm durch Nacht und Wind geflogen, sondern eher als könnte er noch warm sein, von der Hand die ihn geschrieben hat. Wer schreibt schon Briefe, solang man unter einem Dach wohnt? Bestimmt jemand der viel beschäftigt ist. Ein Lehrer? Schulterzuckend reiße ich den Brief auf und falte das Pergament darin auseinander.

_Liebe Lily, _  
_würden Sie bitte bei meinem Büro vorbeikommen, sobald Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind? _  
_Ich möchte mit Ihnen über ihre Erlebnisse in dem Raum der Wünsche sprechen und befinde das als sehr wichtig. Es gibt etwas das ich Ihnen erzählen muss und das würde ich gerne unter vier Augen tun. _  
_Gute Besserung weiterhin. Ich hoffe Sie erholen sich gut._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagoll_

Gedankenverloren falte ich das Papier in Händen, drehe es hin und her. Was könnte so wichtig sein, dass sie mit mir darüber sprechen muss? Was denkt sie habe ich erlebt... Oder will sie mich von Hogwarts werfen, weil ich etwas verbotenes getan habe...etwas gefährliches? Ein zittern geht durch meinen Körper und meine Hände verkrampfen sich um das Pergament. Ich will hier nicht fort. Es gefällt mir hier zu sein...nah am Raum der Wünsche...  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen. Dieser letzte Gedanke, hat sich aus meinem Innern hervor gestohlen, obwohl ich ihn nicht mal denken wollte. Ich sollte mich nicht nach dem Spiegel sehnen, das hat Hagrid gesagt, bevor er ging. _Kehre im nächsten Jahr nicht zurück, Lily. Und versuche dich nicht zu sehr danach zu sehen. Es zerstört die Menschen, die das tun..._ Seine Augen waren dunkel und umwölkt, angstvoll...verzweifelt? Dazu hat er, glaube ich, alles Recht. Denn das ist genau dass was ich will: Ich will wieder kommen. Es ist wie ein tief empfundenes... Heimweh...nach diesem Ort. Als wolle er mich willkommen heißen. Ich fühle mich so schutzlos, so verlassen, wenn ich daran denke nicht zurück kommen zu dürfen. Es scheint verboten zu sein. Also was, wenn Professor McGonagall bemerkt was ich mir wünsche? Wenn sie sieht wie sehr ich mich sehne, wieder die Hand nach dem Spiegel auszustrecken...  
,,Geht es dir gut, Lily?" fragt Ms. Turpin alarmiert. In der Hand hält sie eine Phiole mit einer rötlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit. Auf meinem Nachtisch steht ein Duplikat davon, zwischen ein paar Briefen und frischen Feldblumen. Wahrscheinlich überwacht sie mit diesen Fläschchen meinen Gesundheitszustand und gerade scheint ihr gemeldet worden zu sein, dass sich etwas verändert hat.  
,,Ja, mir geht es gut. Wirklich." sage ich freundlich und bemüht meiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben.  
,,Sicher?" Stirnrunzelnd klopft sie mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Phiole in ihrer Hand und die Flüssigkeit schwappt träge gegen die Glaswände.  
Ich versuche cool und entspannt zu wirken, ehe ich bestätigend nicke und ihr versichere: ,,Alles ok."  
Unsicher macht sie sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Müde und niedergeschlagen sehe ich der Heilerin nach.  
Manchmal wünsche ich, ich könnte meine Sorgen loswerden, indem ich sie aufschreibe und wegschließe. Mit jedem Strich den die Feder macht, wäre mein Kopf ein bisschen leichter...

,,Du weißt, Lily." erinnert mich Ms. Turpin, ,,Wenn du merkst, das etwas nicht stimmt, komm wieder her, ja?"  
Ich nicke abwesend, während ich die einzelnen Postkarten auf meinem Nachttisch ordne. Eine von meinen Brüder, eine von John, der sie James mit gegeben hatte, eine Karte von meinen Eltern und eine von Hugo und Rose. Es ist ihre säuberliche Schrift, die auf der Pappe steht, aber Hugo ist vorbei gekommen und hat sie gebracht. Vielleicht hatte seine Schwester einfach keine Zeit...oder sie wollte nicht. Der Nachmittag, an dem wir Schach gespielt haben, scheint ihr noch gut im Gedächtnis geblieben zu sein. Klar, Rose vergisst nie irgendwas...  
,,Willst du deine Blumen mitnehmen?" Der Heilerin scheint es schwer zu fallen, weiter zu gehen. Mein, hm, Fall scheint sie nicht ganz los zulassen, da sie mir, ihrer Meinung nach, nicht ganz helfen konnte. Das ist aber Schwachsinn. Inzwischen fühle ich mich wieder wie das Leben selbst...oder etwas in der Art...  
,,Ja, Ms. Turpin. Die will ich unbedingt neben mein Bett stellen. Um die Jahreszeit findet man ja kaum noch Blumen."  
,,Stimmt... Mich wundert überhaupt wo Hagrid die noch her hat."  
Ich lächle. ,,Ach, es ist Hagrid... da würde ich mich nicht wundern-Und jetzt sehen sie wieder nach ihren Patienten, ja? Wenn die Vorahnungen aller anderen eintreffen, sehen sie mich früher wieder, als ihnen lieb ist!" Ich nehme eine besonders schöne, gelbe Blume aus dem Strauß und halte sie ihr hin. ,,Als danke schön." meine ich schulterzuckend, lege den letzten verbliebenen Schokofrosch zu meinen Sachen, in die Stofftasche und nehmer den Feldblumenstrauß in den Arm.  
,,Oh danke...Gut, Lily... dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag." Sie mustert mich noch ein letztes Mal mit ihrem stechendem Blick, ehe sie sich abwendet ihre Runde um die Betten der verbleibenden Patienten fortsetzt.  
Mit meiner Tasche in einer Hand und den Blumen in der anderen, verlasse ich den Krankenflügel. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück, vergewissere ich mich, dass ich nichts vergessen habe.  
Das hätte ich wohl besser nicht getan! Munter bin ich weiter gelaufen, ohne nach vorne zu schauen. Im Laufschritt pralle ich mit einer anderen Person zusammen, verliere das Gleichgewicht und wäre wieder einmal auf dem Hosenboden gelandet, hätte mich derjenige nicht geistesgegenwärtig gepackt und fest gehalten. In letzter Zeit scheine ich die Art Unfälle regelrecht anzuziehen...  
,,Lily!" grinst Samuele Zabini, ,,Dich hab ich gesucht." Schnell vergewissert er sich das ich wieder auf meinen zwei Beinen stehe, ehe er mich loslässt.  
,,Mich?" frage ich höchst geistreich, während ich auf einem Fuß hin und her hüpfe um meine Sachen zu balancieren, die durch unseren Zusammenstoß durcheinander geraten sind.  
,,Ja ja." er grinst, ,,Ähm, kann ich dir helfen?"  
,,Gerne!" japse ich und verrenke mich nach links, damit mir die Blumen nicht aus den Armen rutschen.  
Er angelt nach meiner Tasche, doch das funktioniert nicht richtig und wir beginnen beide herum zu zappeln. Es sieht beinahe so aus als würden wir damit jonglieren.  
,,Was zum Teufel hast du da drinn, Potter?" keucht er, als die Tasche schließlich in seinen Armen liegt.  
,,Kleider, ein Buch, meinen Waschbeutel, Postkarten...und einen Schokofrosch." zähle ich auf und zucke die einfallslos Achseln. ,,Mehr nicht."  
,,Ah, an dem Frosch wird es liegen."  
,,Dann geht es ihm an den Kragen!"  
Er nickt gespielt ernst: ,,Richtig! Hart durchgreifen und so. Die Erziehung von Schokofröschen ist auch nicht mehr das was sie einmal war..."  
Ich pruste los: ,,Willst du ihn essen, oder soll ich?" Ich lehne mich zu ihm hinüber, er streckt mir die Tasche entgegen und ich angle darin nach der Schachtel. Als ich sie gefunden habe, ziehe ich sie triumphierend heraus und halte sie ihm unter die Nase. ,,Diese Ehre gebührt ganz dir, Zabini."  
,,Danke schön." er wartet bis ich vorsichtig und sehr, sehr langsam um die Spannung zu steigern, den Deckel öffne. Augenblicklich springt uns der Frosch entgegen und ich weiche einen Schritt zurück. Samuele fängt ihn blitzschnell aus der Luft und stopft ihn sich in den Mund. Ich stehe schon wieder da und starre ihn an.  
,,Stimmt was nicht?" nuschelt er und schluckt.  
,, Warum spielst du nicht als Sucher?" frage ich und werde fast neidisch, über seien guten Reflexe.  
Er sieht zur Decke und lacht. ,,McGonagall ist daran Schuld."  
,,Wie das denn?"  
,,Professor Roper wollte mir wegen einer Schlägerei Nachsitzen geben und zusätzlich jede Menge Hauspunkte abziehen. Als McGonagall das mitbekam war sie zuerst auch ziemlich wütend, doch letztendlich sagte sie sie wolle etwas versuchen. Sie meinte, dass ich vielleicht einfach etwas bräuchte um meine... Aggressionen auszuleben. Also hat sie mich als Treiber ins Quidditsch-Team gesteckt..." Während wir reden gehen wir die Gänge entlang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Zugegeben, mehr interessiert, als irgendwas sonst, frage ich: ,,Du hast Aggressionen?"  
,,Nicht mehr als andere auch... Es ist meistens bloß Zufall, dass ich gerade bei den Massenschlägereien dabei bin... und echtes Pech, dass anschließend behauptet wird ich wäre der Urheber des ganzen Desasters."  
Davon könnte ich ein Lied singen. ,,In Hogwarts scheint sich das Pech nicht gerecht auf alle zu verteilen, sonder nur auf ein paar."  
Wir bleibe vor dem Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum stehen und Samuele murmelt das Passwort. Es ist ein anderes als vor drei Tagen. Gut, dass ich nicht alleine war, sonst wäre ich erst mal vor verschlossenen Türen gestanden. Ganz der Gentleman, lässt er mir den Vortritt und folgt mir durch den Raum. Vor der Tür zu den Mädchenschlafsälen bleiben wir stehen und ich nehme meine Tasche dankbar lächelnd entgegen. ,,Das war echt freundlich von dir. Danke."  
,,Gerne- Ah, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen: Hier." ein bisschen Ziellos kramt er in den Taschen seines Umhangs und fördert eine Tüte Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen zu Tage. ,,Du kommst mir so vor, als könntest du Spaß verstehen. Deshalb dachte ich-" schulterzuckend bricht er ab und grinst eine Spur verlegen. ,,...dass du sie magst."  
,,Auf jeden Fall!" freue ich mich überrascht. Das er sich Gedanken wegen einer x-beliebigen Erstklässlerin macht hätte ich nicht erwartet. Er kam mir eher so vor, wie jemand der, hm, ein bisschen unnahbar ist, der Freundlichkeit nicht übermäßig verteilt, verschlossen ist...  
,,Warum bist du so nett zu mir?" frage ich ernst und sehe ihn an.  
Er erwidert meinen Blick nachdenklich, abweisend...abschätzend. Eine Weile sind wir still, keiner sagt etwas, bis- ,,Meine Schwester." meint er und fährt sich fahrig durch das dunkle Haar. ,,Ihr geht es so ähnlich wie dir... Oder genau anders herum."  
Ich bin ruhig und schweige wohlweislich, da ich ihn nicht unterbrechen will. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich ihn erzählen lasse, bekomme ich die Möglich es zu verstehen, ohne ihn mit Fragen bombadiren zu müssen.  
,,Wenn die Leute den Namen Zabini hören, dann erwarten sie, dass deren Kinder in Slytherin sind, oder nicht? Immerhin war das die ganze Zeit schon so. Alle Zabinis waren in Slytherin...aber meine Schwester eben nicht. Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht erzählen, wie es ist, die Erwartungen anderer nicht zu erfüllen. Weißt du, ich habe ihr angemerkt, dass sie sich freute nach Ravenclow gekommen zu sein. Aber sie konnte es den anderen nie zeigen...weil keiner es verstanden hätte. Sie war glücklich, aber trotzdem schien sie nicht dazu zu gehören. Am Anfang jedenfalls nicht."  
Aufmerksam folge ich seinen Worten.  
,,Jetzt wo alle sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt haben, ist sie vollkommen als Teil dieses Hauses integriert worden. Niemand sieht sie mehr komisch von der Seite an und wundert sich, die Leute achten jetzt auf ihr Können, ihr Wissen, und beurteilen sie nach nichts anderem mehr."  
,,Also ist sie der Grund, wieso du nett zu mir bist?" erkundige ich mich ganz ohne Hintergedanken. Weder fühle ich mich total geschmeichelt, noch enttäuscht weil nicht ich sondern die Geschehnisse der Grund für seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sein scheint.  
,,Hm, ich bin mir nicht sicher." stellt er ehrlich fest, ,,Ich denke einfach, dass mit meiner Schwester hat mir gezeigt, dass es keinen Unterschied machen sollte woher du kommst und was man sich erzählt. Sondern einfach der Menschen ans sich. Man sollte lernen diesen Menschen...zuzulassen. Offen zu sein und die Chance lassen, dass derjenige sich beweisen kann."  
Ich glaube, ich verstehe. ,,Du wolltest sehen WER ich bin..."  
,,Ja."  
,,Danke." Ohne Erwartungen, Vorurteile und Meinungen hat er mich kennen gelernt... damit ich Ich sein konnte...nicht wahr?!


	13. Das Fenster zur Seele

Hey ihr, endlich das nächste Kapitel...

Ich glaube ich hatte im letzten Kapitel versprochen das ich es schaffe dieses hier schneller zu posten. Das hat leider nicht so geklappt. Tut mir Leid :(  
Lasst ihr mir mal wieder ein paar Commis da? Da freu ich mich immer und das schreiben macht gleich noch mehr Spaß. Ihr wisst ja: Kritik ist echt vollkommen in Ordnung/ erwünscht solange sie berechtigt...  
Und in dem Zug ein dickes, fettes **DANKE**, an alle die mir schon Kommentare geschrieben und mir damit echt geholfen haben :)

Das Kapitel ist für meine Freundin, weil sie ein Fan von McGonagall ist.  
Also viel Spaß, Helena. Hoffe das ist gut geschrieben so. (und keine Angst, das mit der eigenen Geschichte für McGonagall hab ich nicht vergessen. Bin noch am Ideen sammeln)

* * *

,,Setz dich, Lily." fordert Professor McGonagall mich auf, ehe sie sich hinter ihren alten, dunklen Schreibtisch setzt. Da meine Knie zittern wie sonst was, folge ich dankbar ihrem Beispiel. ,,Danke." meine Stimme klingt vor Angst und Sorge ein bisschen wackelig. Unsicher sehe ich ihr zu wie sie die Arbeit wieder aufnimmt, bei der ich sie unterbrochen habe. Leise kratzt ihre Feder über das raue Papier und füllt Zeile für Zeile. Das Geräusch hat eine beruhigende Wirkung und lasse es automatisch sein, auf meinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Stattdessen sehe ich ihr einfach nur zu und meine Augen folgen ihren Bewegungen, während sie den letzten Satz schreibt, sorgfältig die Feder an ihren angestammten Platz zurück legt und das Tintenfass zuschraubt. Dann faltet sie die Hände, legt sie auf die Tischplatte und mustert mich mit ihrem stechenden Blick.  
,,Warum bist du hier? Was denkst du, was der Grund dafür ist." fragt sie, wie immer streng und doch... warm.  
Schamhaft senke ich den Kopf. ,,Weil ich verbotener Weiße, nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr noch auf den Gängen war. Ich werde eine Strafe dafür bekommen."  
Sie nickt. ,,Das stimmt natürlich, Lily. Aber für so etwas hätten wir uns nicht in meinem Büro treffen müssen. Verschließe dich nicht vor dem wahren Grund."  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und starre sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. ,,Ich...ich..." Die Wörter bleiben mir im Hals stecken.  
McGonagall schiebt mir eine Schachtel Kekse zu und meint: ,,Nimm dir einen. Das sind meine Lieblingskekse."  
Sobald ich einen davon in den Händen drehe, fährt sie fort. ,,Es geht mir nicht darum, dich wegen deiner Verstöße zu schelten. Es ist mir wichtig, dass du darüber mit mir sprichst."  
,,Gut." murmle ich in mich hinein und zerbrösle unbewusst meinen Keks.  
Erfreut sieht sie mich an, bevor ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wird. ,,Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nichts über die Spiegel weißt, nicht wahr?" erkundigt sie sich müde.  
,,Hagrid meinte es gäbe sehr viele..."  
,,Da hat er Recht. Sie alle sind sicher an einem bestimmten Ort verwahrt."  
Verwirrt frage ich: ,,Hier in der Schule? Bei dem andern Spiegel."  
,,Nein, nein. Anders wo. Der Spiegel den du...gesehen hast, ist der einzige den man nicht weg bringen kann."  
,,Er kann nicht entfernt werden?" Heiße, unbändige Freude brennt in mir. Sie werden ihn mir nicht weg nehmen! Ich muss bloß warten, dann kann ich wieder zurück!  
,,NEIN!" Professor McGonagalls schneidende Stimme holt mich aus meinen Tagträumen zurück, ,,Dieser Siegel ist sehr, sehr gefährlich! Lasse nicht zu das er dich so vereinnahmt!"  
Bei ihren Worten erinnere ich mich auch wieder an das was Hagrid zu mir gesagt hat. Der Spiegel kennt mich jetzt... aber ich kann nichts Falsches daran finden...  
Eindringlich sagt sie. ,,Diese Gedanken könnten dich zerstören, Lily!"  
Ich nicke und versuche mir meine Gefühle nicht mehr so deutlich anmerken zu lassen. ,,Das verstehe ich."  
Nach kurzem zögern erzählt sie mir etwas, das ihr merklich schwer über die Lippen kommt. ,,Deinem Vater wäre es beinahe so ergangen..."  
Entgeistert sehe ich auf. ,,Mein Vater?!"  
,,Eine Zeit lang wurde noch ein weiterer Spiegel hier in Hogwarts verwahrt. Eines Nachts hat dein Vater ihn gefunden und kehrte ab da immer wieder dort hin zurück. Es hat ihn sehr geschmerzt als der Spiegel wieder weggebracht wurde. Beinahe wäre er ihm verfallen, wenn Dumbledore es nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt hätte."  
Betroffen denke ich an meinen Vater. Er kam mir immer so... willensstark vor. Irgendwie unbezwingbar. Und ein magischer Spiegel hat ihn beinahe gebrochen. Eine Überlegung formt sich in meinem Kopf...  
,,Was konnte dieser Spiegel?" frage ich langsam, während ich in Gedanken schon unendlich viele Möglichkeiten durch gehe...  
Minerva McGonagall scheint ein Stück in sich zusammen zu fallen. Plötzlich wirkt sie älter und gebrechlicher. ,,Er zeigt dir, was du dir am aller meisten wünschst..." gibt sie leise zu.  
,,Also ist er sehr mächtig, oder?" bohre ich weiter. Mein Interesse ist geweckt. Meine Sehnsucht nach den Spiegeln, egal welchem wächst mehr und mehr.  
,,Lily..." seufzt die Professorin. Es scheint als hätte sie genau diese Frage erwartet... Als hätte sie Angst diese Frage zu beantworten. Aber das kann nicht sein. McGonagall hat keine Angst, nicht wahr?  
,,Er ist mächtig...aber...nicht so mächtig wie der den du gesehen hast." Sie spricht aus, was ich schon von Hagrid weiß. Ich habe den mächtigsten Spiegel von allen gesehen. Tief im Innern habe ich das schon gespürt, glaube ich. Man konnte es fühlen.  
,,Ist das der Grund, weshalb man ihn nicht aus dem Raum der Wünsche entfernen kann?" Das Wort _entfernen_ tut mir fast körperlich weh.  
,,Der Spiegel ist der Grund, wieso es den Raum überhaupt gibt. Ohne ihn existiert er gar nicht."  
,,Oh..."  
Die Professorin lächelt schwach. ,,Richtig, Lily: Oh." Sie nimmt sich einen Keks. So weit ich weiß, hat noch niemand die Schulleiterin einen ihrer Kekse essen sehen. Viele erzählen davon, wie sie einen aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen, aber noch keiner war dabei als sie selbst gegessen hat. Sie muss wirklich fertig mit den Nerven sein... Was in ihrem Fall jedoch kaum sichtbar ist... Wie macht diese Frau es eigentlich immer, so gefasst zu sein?  
Mit einem Mal kommt mir etwas in den Sinn. ,,Aber das war noch nicht alles worüber sie mit mir sprechen wollten?!" vermute ich und behalte Recht.  
,,Ja, das war nicht alles." stimmt sie mir zu und beäugt die Schachtel mit den Keksen als könnte sie es gerade selbst noch nicht ganz glauben. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf um die Gedanken abschütteln zu können und wieder klar und beherrscht zu werden. Als sie fortfährt klingt sie wieder so streng und gefasst wie immer.  
,,Es geht mir um das, was der Spiegel kann. Den Grund, der ihn so viel mächtiger macht als die anderen seiner Art."  
Gebannt hänge ich an ihren Lippen, bereit jedes Wort auf zu saugen wie ein trockener Schwamm Wasser.  
,,Wenn du in den Spiegel schaust, blickst du in Wahrheit in die tiefen deiner Seele."  
Nach ihren Worten senkt sich eine schwere, fesselnde Stille über den Raum, als wolle sie uns ersticken, mir den Atem rauben. Meine Gedanken fließen träge dahin, wie Honig und ich komme zu keinem Schluss. Bloß ihre Wörter hallen betäubend laut in meinem Kopf wieder. Das eine klingt noch lauter als die anderen, übertönt sie fast: Seele...  
Langsam gestehe ich mir ein, das nun alles Sinn ergibt. Das Gefühl, das Mädchen im Spiegel zu kennen und doch wieder nicht, der unglaublich tiefe Wunsch sie nie wieder los zulassen, der Schmerz als ein Zauber mich davon riss...  
Mit großen Augen, voller Verstehen, jetzt, blicke ich Minerva McGonagall an. ,,Ich...Sie war meine Seele?!" Ich erschaudere leicht, doch dieses Mal fühlt es sich nicht schlecht an. Interessiert versuche ich dieser Empfindung auf den Grund zu gehen. Es ist als könnte man mit einem mal, etwas das einem vorher Angst gemacht hat, verstehen und erkennt wie wundervoll es eigentlich ist. Ich fühle mich geborgen und frei...  
Erschrocken kehre ich in die Gegenwart zurück, als ich sehe wie bleich meine Schulleiterin plötzlich ist,. Jegliche Farbe ist aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und blankes Entsetzten steht in ihren Zügen geschrieben.  
,,Was ist los, Professor?" frage ich kleinlaut. Oh Merlin, sie sieht aus, als hätte sie den Tod leibhaftig gesehen oder etwas in der Art... Hastig springe ich von meinem Stuhl und setze um den Schreibtisch herum. ,,Professor?!" Meine Stimme klingt laut und panisch, ,,Es ist-"  
,,Sie? Du hast Sie gesagt... Ein Mädchen also..."  
,,Ja... was-" verunsichert bleibe ich stehen. Mir schwant düsteres. Was stimmt daran nicht? Es ist doch vollkommen okay, wenn ich mich in einem Spiegel sehe. Alles ANDERE wäre komisch...  
,,Du hast ein Mädchen gesehen?!"  
,,Ich habe mich gesehen, ja." meine ich langsam und achte genau auf ihre nächste Reaktion.  
,,Bist du dir sicher." Es ist keine Frage. Nein, sie will das ich mir das Geschehene ins Gedächtnis rufe. Wiederstreben tue ich was sie verlangt, aber wohl ist mir nicht dabei... Innerlich sperre ich mich gegen diese Erinnerung...Sie ist mit Schmerzen verbunden, die ich nicht verstehe.  
,,Es war ein identisches Spiegelbild, Professor McGonagall, ,,Sie war ich."  
,,Sie ist du. Daran hege ich keine Zweifel... aber Identisch seit ihr nicht, glaube ich." Nachdenklich beobachtet sie mich, prägt sich den Ausdruck meiner Augen, meiner Gesichtszüge ein, wie es scheint.  
,,Ich weiß, das es dir Angst macht, Lily, aber fresse es nicht so in dich hinein. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du alleine damit fertig werden musst." Sie klingt sehr bestimmt und unbeugsam, jedoch auch mild, verständnisvoll.  
,,Es hat so weh getan..." gestehe ich kleinlaut. Die Wahrheit entschlüpft mir einfach so. Ich kann nichts dafür, aber etwas anderes zu behaupten wäre auch gelogen gewesen.  
Sie bleibt still. Fragt nicht, während ich mit mir selbst ringe. Schließlich, nach einer Zeit, die einem wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen ist, schaffe ich es den Mund auf zu bekommen.  
,,Wir haben geweint... Wir wollten nicht... Aber wir konnten uns nicht länger fest halten..." fasle ich unzusammenhängende Satzteile vor mich hin. Die Schulleiterin scheint das zum Glück nicht zu stören. Sie wartet geduldig, aufmerksam, bis ich meine Worte gefunden habe. Letztendlich kann sie sich vor der Flut an Sätzen kaum noch retten.  
,,Es hat sich so spannend, unglaublich, interessant und...und gefährlich angehört. Ich wollte es unbedingt sehen, wissen sie? Es war unglaublich aufregend...Es war genial. So...so faszinierend. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich es auch versuchen, weil ich wusste das es verboten war." Als ich das sagte, linste ich beschämt durch ein paar Strähnen meiner dunkelroten Haare. Gerade rechtzeitig noch, um zu sehen wie McGonagall erfolgreich ein Schmunzeln unterdrückt.  
,,Nun ja...und als wir das Tor nicht gefunden haben, wollte ich es bloß noch dringender öffnen." gebe ich in einem Anflug von Mut zu, ,,Wir haben uns wie...wie Sieger gefühlt, als wir es doch öffneten. Es kam mir vor als hätte ich Hogwarts ein kleines bisschen überlistet... Aber es war genau andersherum, nicht wahr?"  
Der Blick aus ihren Augen sagt alles, obwohl er weder anklagend ist noch erniedrigend wirkt. Wir wissen beide, dass es naiv von mir war, zu glauben ich hätte Hogwarts überlistet, Hogwarts! Aber McGonagall... Es wirkt so als hielte sie es für annehmbar, berechtigt, fast natürlich, das ich so gedacht habe... für dieses eine Mal. Jetzt konnte ich aus meinen Fehlern lernen.  
,,Haben sie diesen Raum schon einmal betreten?" frage ich mit einer, mir unbegreiflichen, Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Eine Antwort erwarte ich seltsamer weiße nicht. Ich bekomme auch keine. So fahre ich fort: ,,Es fühlt sich an wie ein Rausch. Alles und nichts. Man sieht und fühlt Dinge, die es nicht gibt, nicht in dieser Form... die einem Angst machen müssten und das tun sie auch. Aber es ist plötzlich kein Gefühl mehr. Sie wissen, dass dieses... dieses Nicht-Begreifen ihnen Angst macht, aber sie spüren es nicht so wie sonst. Sondern aus weiter Ferne... Als wäre ihr Körper unbedeutend und der Geist sorgt sich nicht um so etwas wie Angst, in diesem Moment... oder Glück oder Trauer. Alles ist da, aber es ist nicht wichtig." Es ist ein hilfloser Versuch zu beschreiben, was man nicht beschreiben kann. Zudem zweifle ich daran, dass Professor McGonagall mir so ganz folgen kann. Aus ihrer Sicht, der Sicht von jemandem der es nicht erlebt hat, muss sich das unwirklich anhören und sehr, sehr unverständlich. Sollte sie jedoch verwirrt sein, so zeigt sie es nicht.  
,,Dann war da vor mir dieses, hm, Leuchten? Schimmern? Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es war eher als könnte ich ein Gefühl sehen. Inzwischen glaube ich kaum das dort tatsächlich ein Licht war. Jedenfalls, irgendwie stand ich mit einem Mal davor. Als hätte ich mich dort hin gewünscht und wäre an der entsprechenden Stelle aufgetaucht. Moment... Ich denke sogar, genau so war es.."  
,,Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen." stellt sie fest und faltet ihre Hände wieder auf der Tischplatte.  
Das Gefühl etwas sehr privates, intimes aus zu plaudern überkommt mich schlagartig, sobald ich in meiner Erzählung fortfahren will. Als würde ich Schwächen preisgeben, mich ausliefern und verwundbar, ja, wehrlos machen... Ich kämpfe mit mir. Sehr, denn ich will nicht das jemand mich so sieht... Schließlich lasse ich die Schultern sinken und presse hervor: ,,Es fühlt sich so richtig an. Als wäre ich nicht ich, ohne das Mädchen im Spiegel. Als würde ich erst wirklich ich sein, wenn ich sie nie wieder loslassen müsste."  
,,Das ist in gleichem Maße natürlich wie unnatürlich." stellte sie fest und setzte sich noch ein bisschen gerader hin.  
,,Wie meinen sie das?" frage ich und aus meiner Stimme ist jegliche Emotion gewichen.  
,,Dieser Spiegel, Lily... er ist das Fenster zu deiner Seele, wenn du es so ausdrücken willst. Er spiegelt deine Seele wieder... Das du deine Seele halten willst, niemals von ihr getrennt werden möchtest... So sollte es sein. Denke an Voldemort. Du weißt, was Horkruxe sind. Das ist das schlimmste Beispiel! Eine Seele ist nicht dafür gemacht zerteilt zu werden."  
,,Fühle ich mich deshalb so, wie ich mich eben fühle?"  
,,Ja... Du bist von dem Bild deiner Seele getrennt worden. Jedoch, Lily, es war nicht mehr als das! Nicht mehr als ein Abbild!"  
Jetzt steht die Welt für mich vollkommen Kopf. Ich verstehe kaum noch etwas und meine Gedanken fahren Achterbahn. ,,Wieso machen sie sich dann solche Sorgen?" Verzweifelt versuche ich diese ganzen Informationen zu verstehen.  
Nachdenklich streicht sie imaginären Staub von ihren Roben und schließt die Augen. Ich meine ein leises Seufzen zu hören, dann sieht sie mich wieder direkt an. ,,Weil es nicht bei einem Bild geblieben wäre, wenn du noch länger in den Spiegel gesehen hättest!"  
Scharf ziehe ich die Luft ein und kralle mich fester an die Tischplatte. ,,Was heißt das?" murmle ich schwach, ,,Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"  
,,Umso weiter man in den Tiefen des Spiegels versinkt, desto deutlicher wir die Gestalt darin. Am Anfang ist sie bloß ein schwacher Schemen, doch sie nimmt immer deutlichere Formen an...und irgendwann lässt der Spiegel sie frei. Fortan gibt es zwei Personen, die Ursprüngliche und die die aus dem Spiegel gekommen ist. Dennoch gibt es bloß eine Seele. Zu sagen, die beiden Körper teilten sich diese, ist nicht vollkommen korrekt. Aber ich wüsste nicht wie ich es besser erklären sollte... Außer vielleicht, wie Geschwister, Zwillinge, mit einer sehr, sehr mächtigen Bindung."  
Unfähig etwas zu erwidern schüttle ich bloß stumm den Kopf. Identisch...  
,,Doch, Lily. Glaub es ruhig. Auch wenn sie zwei Körper haben, ansonsten teilen sie alles. Gedanken, Erfahrungen...Macht..."  
,,Aber... das.. wie..." Mein Gehirn scheint einen Aussetzer zu haben. Ich bringe nur noch sinnloses Gestammel zustande.  
McGonagall schiebt die Keksdose abermals zu mir herüber und sieht mich sanft an. ,,Das ist das unnatürliche, Lily. Eine Seele, die doppelt so viel erlebt wie normal. Das ist nicht richtig. Und es könnte Folgen haben, denen wir uns nicht klar sein werden, ehe sie passieren..."  
Wie paralysiert starre ich sie an. ,,Deshalb..." begreifend denke ich an Hagrit und wie groß seine Sorge war, ich könnte nächstes Halloween zurückkehren... Jetzt ergibt das alles Sinn. Sie haben Angst um mich... Aber nicht bloß, auch was ich anrichten könne, wenn es zu Äußersten kommt. Wenn der Spiegel das Abbild frei lässt und sie lebendig macht...  
Sieh sieht wie aufgewühlt ich bin und lächelt mich milde an. ,,Alles ist in Ordnung, Lily. Der Raum wird ein Jahr lang verschwunden sein, ehe er wieder für eine Nacht erscheint."  
,,Eine Nacht reicht vollkommen!" stelle ich bitter fest und habe das Gefühl, ich werde gleich anfangen mit den Zähnen zu klappern... Verdammt...  
McGonagall steht von ihrem Sessel auf und tritt an meinen Stuhl. Ich beeile mich, es ihr gleich zu tun. Unsicher stehe ich vor meiner Schulleiterin, mit ihrer Disziplin, der strengen Erscheinung, ihrer aufmerksamen Art und dem scharfen Blick für das, was anderen Verborgen bleibt. Ich bin vollkommen von den Socken, als sie meine Hand in ihre nimmt, um mich zu trösten oder mir beizustehen, wie es scheint. Bis jetzt habe ich meinen Eltern nie geglaubt, wenn sie sagten Minerva McGonagall seine eine sehr emotionale Person. Jetzt ziehe ich diese Möglichkeit auf jeden Fall in Betracht. Erstaunt blicke ich sie an. ,,Professor?"  
,,Du bist nicht allein. Und irgendwann wirst du das Sehnen vergessen, das du jetzt noch empfindest." Das hatte sie also auch bemerkt... Skeptisch sehe ich sie von der Seite an. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihren Optimismus. Aber ich war schon immer eine von der pessimistischen Art. Etwas das Albus und ich gemeinsam haben...  
,,Hör zu, Lily." gleichzeitig streng und besorgt mustert sie mich, ,,Du brauchst dir nicht solche Sorgen zu machen. Solange das Mädchen im Spiegel noch nicht ihre Augen geöffnet hat ist alles in Ordnung. Dann ist die Bindung noch nicht so stark."Sanft streichelt sie mit ihrem Daumen über meinen Handrücken, ,,Man nennt die Augen nicht um sonst Fenster der Seele... "  
_In dem Sekundenbruchteil als unsere Fingerspitzen von einander lösen, schlägt sie die Augen auf. Tief schwarz, wie gesplitterte Dunkelheit_...  
_...schlägt sie die Augen auf. Tief schwarz, wie gesplitterte Dunkelheit...  
...**schlägt sie die Augen auf**..._  
Ich erinnere mich so gut!  
Als ich wieder etwas mitbekomme, außer meine unheilvollen Gedanken, hat die Professorin meine Hand schon längst wieder losgelassen, steht neben ihrem Schreibtisch und wacht mit Argusaugen über mich. Misstrauisch ziehen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Zitternd atme ich aus und ein, versuche mich zu beruhigen. Sie darf nichts merken! Sie darf nichts merken!  
Mit monotoner Stimme murmle ich ihr etwas zu und hänge noch ein halbes Lächeln mit an. Keine Ahnung was ich eben gesagt habe... Hauptsache es hat sie überzeugt. Aber hat es das?  
,,Du solltest zu mir kommen wenn... du dir Sorgen machst."  
,,Danke Professor McGonagall. Das mach ich doch." Die Lüge kommt mir nicht sonderlich schwer über die Lippen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich denke kaum darüber nach...


	14. Durch Nacht und Wind

Hi ihr :)  
Ein ganz großes Entschuldigung, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat *in-der-Ecke-steh-und-schäm*. Ich hoffe das liest überhaupt noch wer, nachdem so ewig nichts nach kam. Aber als Entschädigung hab ich versucht ein extra langes Kapitel zu schreiben und meine Zeichensetzung in den Griff zu bekommen. Lest einfach mal und seht euch an wie es geworden ist...

* * *

Bis zum Ende der Herbstferien sind wir in unserem Schlafsaal bloß zu dritt. Annie, Zhara und ich. Merkwürdiger weiße ist keine von uns freiwillig geblieben, sondern es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Das bedeutet im Falle von Annie, ihre Eltern haben sich mit ihrer eigenen Ferienplanung vertan und sind just in der Woche auf den Malediven, in der ihre Tochter keine Schule hat.  
Zhara war schon weg und ist inzwischen wieder hier. Und ich wollte eigentlich gehen, konnte mir das dann aufgrund meines Krankenflügelaufenthaltes dann aber abschminken. Es hätte sich einfach nicht mehr gelohnt für die zwei, drei Tage. Das hat weder Mum, noch Dad und schon gar nicht mir gefallen, ändern konnten wir es ja aber doch nicht...  
Daraus lässt sich nun die Schlussfolgerung ziehen: Wir sind ein ziemlich schlecht gelaunter Haufen, der nicht weiß wohin mit sich... Ich sollte langsam wirklich damit beginnen mein Karma zu hamstern, für schlechte Zeiten... Also noch schlechter als diese, meine ich. Denn die werden sicherlich bald kommen.

Ein leises Wimmern dringt durch das Schloss, hallt gespenstisch von dem kalten Stein wieder, zerschellt ungehört am Ende der Treppen und dem Glas der Fenster. Sanft öffne ich meine schweren Augenlider und lausche in das Dunkel hinein, das mich umgibt. Durch die weitläufigen Gänge tönt das Flüstern von verborgenem Schmerz und das Schreien eines leidenden Herzens. Die Tränen klingen wie Regentropfen, die in tiefe Wasser fallen.  
Leise richte ich mich auf und schwinge meine Beine über die Bettkante. Der Boden unter meinen Fußsohlen ist eisig kalt. Während ich an den friedlich schlafenden Mädchen vorbei schleiche, fühlt es sich an als würde ich stattdessen über einen gefrorenen See schreiten.  
Langsam drücke ich die Klinke herunter und öffne die quitschende Tür. Nichts regt sich. Alles bleibt still, wie in der Zeit erstarrt. Ich denke, ich würde auf Federn laufen, ich fühle mich so unwirklich in dem kalten Mondlicht, dem verlassenen Schloss, mit der Stimme die seufzend bittet.  
_Schlafwandle ich? _  
Ein silberner Faden webt sich durch die Luft, wie Garn durch einem Teppich. Gebannt strecke ich die Hand aus und fahre mit den Fingerspitzen leicht daran entlang. Es klingt wie Musik, wie die Saite einer Geige, über die man mit dem Bogen streicht. Es ruft mich. Eindringlich, kraftvoll, verzweifelt. Ich laufe schneller, beginne zu rennen und hetzte dunkle, frostig Kalte Flure entlang. Den Fanden aus silbernem Licht lasse ich niemals los. Meine Finger zupfen den Takt zu meinen eiligen Schritten, während der Faden mir den Weg weißt, als wäre ich in einem Labyrinth gefangen und er führte geradewegs zum Ausgang, zum Ziel.  
Mein Atem geht immer hastiger und hastiger, bildet weiße Wolken vor meinem Gesicht, die wie Nebel davon schweben und sich im Nichts verlieren. Das Weinen wird lauter, schriller, ist voll von Verzweiflung. Das Geräusch zaubert mir Tränen in die Augen und als die erste über meine Wange rollt, weiß ich, ich bin ganz nah. Hinter der nächsten Ecke wartet das Mädchen mit Augen wie gesplitterte Dunkelheit-  
,,Lily! Lily!" jemand rüttelt unwirsch an meinem Arm, versucht besorgt mich wach zu bekommen. ,,Verdammt, Lily!" Erschrocken öffne ich mit einem Schlag die Augen und starre in die Gesichter von Annie und Zhara. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stehen die Beiden rechts und links von mir. Sie sehen müde aus, als wären sie eben erst aufgestanden und aus Annies Zopf lösen sich haselnussbraune Strähnen.  
,,Endlich." seufzt Zhara und tritt einen Schritt zurück, ,,Wir dachten schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf."  
,,Du hast geweint..." fügt Annie hinzu. Sie und Zhara wirken, als wüssten sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollen. Das ist nicht wunderlich. Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht. Schon seit mehreren Tagen träume ich nachts etwas das mich traurig und verstört weckt, so dass ich nicht mehr zu Ruhe komme. Ich erinnere mich dann an nichts mehr, aber meine Wangen sind jedes Mal tränennass. Bis jetzt habe ich die anderen noch nie damit geweckt. Ich glaube, was es auch ist, es wird schlimmer... In zischen vergesse ich nicht mehr von was ich geträumt habe.  
Mit beiden Hände streiche ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Einzelne Strähnen bleiben dort kleben, wo meinen Tränen getrocknet sind. ,,'tschuldigung." nuschle ich und werfe einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr, auf Annies Nachtschränkchen. Es ist gerade mal viertel nach sechs, am Sonntag, verdammt. Seine Mitbewohnerinnen an ihrem letzten Ferientag in Herrgotts Frühe zu wecken, ist wahrscheinlich einer der besten Wege sich unbeliebt zu machen. Zum Glück ist weder Emilia noch Clare hier, sonst wüssten es schon längst ihre Vertrauenschüler-Geschwister und somit auch die Lehrer. Mit anderen Wort McGonagall würde beginnen sich Gedanken zu machen, ob doch nicht alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Wie soll ich es bloß schaffen diese Träume loszuwerden... bis heute Abend. Da kommt ja der Rest aus unserem Schlafsaal zurück und wenn ich wieder die gleiche Show abziehe wie gerade eben, kann ich mich auch gleich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter-Büro machen.

Nachdem Annie und Zhara sich noch einmal aufs Ohr gehauen hatten, war ich aufgestanden, da ich einfach zu aufgewühlt war, um nochmal eine Runde schlafen zu können. Bewaffnet mit meinem Waschbeutel mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Meine altbewährte Methode zieht immer noch. Zähne putzen beruhigt mich. Vermutlich hat es etwas mit der Beständigkeit und der Gewohnheit zu tun. Selbst wen die Welt untergeht, seine Zähne putzt man ja trotzdem noch. Und da man es so gewöhnt ist, muss man sich nicht groß Gedanken darüber machen... Ja. Doch. Ich denke damit hängt das irgendwie zusammen. Als ich schließlich genug Philosophiert habe und meine Zähne strahlend weiß, mache ich mich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Dort ist so Großartiges nicht los. Die meisten der Schüler kommen erst im laufe des Tages zurück oder schlafen ein letztes Mal, und der Rest schiebt Langeweile. Ich mit inbegriffen!  
So sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, ich kann bloß einen einzigen Grund finden, warum Ferien im Krankenflügel was Gutes sind. Der da wäre: Hätte ich in der Schulzeit das Bett gehütet, hätte ich nun den ganzen Unterrichtsstoff nach zu holen. So habe ich nun jede Menge Zeit für mich, mit der ich nichts, aber auch gar nichts, anzufangen weiß...  
Neulich war mir so langweilig, dass ich mich gefreut habe, mein Bett zu machen, haha. Aber nein. Spaß beiseite, wenn keiner da ist mit dem du dich unterhalten kannst, wird einem die Zeit schnell zu lang. Sehr schnell... Muss ich erwähnen, was für blöde Sachen einem dann einfallen und wie schnell man sich dann in die Scheiße reitet? Ich glaube kaum...  
So kam es dann auch, dass ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packte, als sie sich mir bot. Sonderlich geistreich und genial war es ja nicht von mir, vor allem wen man bedenkt was ich mir an Halloween geleistet hatte, aber vermutlich hatte ich einfach das Bedürfnis die Ferien wenigstens ergiebig zu beenden, wenn sie schon so düster angefangen hatten.  
Ach, verdammt. Eigentlich war es erst mal einfach nur blöd...  
Ich wanderte schon seit einiger Zeit über das Hogwartsgelände und fror erbärmlich, des nass-kalten Wetters wegen. Raben hüpften krächzend über die Wiesen und flogen davon, wann immer ich zu nah an ihnen vorbei schlenderte. Ihre dunklen Gefieder wirkten wie Tintenflecke an dem trüben wolkenverhangenen Himmel.  
Nässe tropfte von den Grashalmen und den Blättern der Bäume und das Gelände war schlammig und rutschig noch dazu. Nachdem es mich zweimal beinahe gelegt hätte, da man auf dem morastigen Boden einfach keinen Halt fand schlug ich den Weg zum Quidditchfeld ein. Es war zum Glück niemand da und so hatte ich meine Ruhe... Eine Weile lang jedenfalls. Irgendwann tauchten ein paar Spieler auf und begannen sich warm zu machen. Interessiert sah ich ihnen zu, begierig etwas zu lernen. Und da es Slytherins waren die spielten schickte mich auch niemand weg, als Zuschauer eintrafen. Gegen die Kälte scharten sie sich um die tragbaren blauen Flammen, die sie in alten Marmeladegläßern mitgebracht hatten. Die Flämmchen warfen ein überraschend warmes Licht auf die Ränge und mit der Zeit wurde es dunkler und die Schatten länger. Die Spieler lachten und der Schnatz war als goldener Schemen zu erkennen, hell blitzte er im letzten Sonnenlicht auf, ehe er wieder verschwand.  
Es wurde hin und wieder Tore geworfen und kurzzeitig entstand ein Handgemänge als die Treibe mit einem besonders hartnäckigen und fiesen Klatscher kämpften. Schließlich erklärte man das Spiel für beendet als der Sucher den Schnatz sogar dann nicht mehr erkennen konnte, als er ihn geregt vor der Nase hatte.  
Langsam ging ich durch die Dunkelheit zum Schloss zurück. Dazu musste ich die Tribüne halb umrunden und kam an einer Reihe von Türen vorbei, auf die ich sonst nicht wirklich geachtet hatte. Das liegt aber auch schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass sie bis dahin noch nie geöffnet waren. Neugierig ging ich auf den Raum zu aus dem Licht hinaus fiel und sanft die Wiese beleuchtete. Zuerst konnte ich meinen Augen nicht glauben, dann fühlte ich mich wie im Himmel der Quidditch-Fanatiker. Ein ganzer Raum voller Besen. Ganze Regale waren voll davon. In Machart und Größe unterschieden sich die Besen alle samt. Da lag eines der älteren Nimbus Modelle und drei Kometen. Außerdem gab es ein ganzes Regal, das voll von Shooting Stars war. Letzter wundert mich nicht. Die sind relativ billig und waren früher mal in Mode. Allerdings nicht sehr lange, dann stellten sich nämlich ziemlich offensichtliche Mängel heraus. Dann schweifte mein Blick einen Besen den ich hier wirklich nicht erwartet hätte. Einen Silberpfeil. Mir blieb die Luft weg und auf einen Schlag fiel mir wieder ein, was James mir alles zu diesem Besen erzählt hatte. Zuerst dachte ich: Dieser Besen ist eine Legende! und als Zweites: Und er ist hier! Es wäre eine Schande gewesen diesen Moment, diese Möglichkeit einfach verstreichen zu lassen. Ehrfürchtig streckte ich die Hand nach dem Stiel des Besens aus und fuhr so vorsichtig darüber, als könnte er unter meiner Berührung zu Staub zerfallen. Das Holz war alt und vielleicht ein bisschen zu trocken, aber noch immer konnte man dem Besen seine Geschwindigkeit ansehen. Ihr könnt es euch denken... Da war es schließlich vollends um mich geschehen und ich vergaß alles andere.  
,,Auf." flüsterte ich leise und eindringlich, bevor ich den Besenstiel langsam los lies. Der Silberpfeil schwebte ruhig vor mir in der Luft und zog meine Blicke wie magisch an. In dem Moment hörte ich Schritte hinter mir und fuhr herum, in Erwarten einen wütenden Lehrer oder wenigstens einen schlecht gelaunten Vertrauensschüler zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte ich in die überrascht aufgerissenen Augen von Zhara Vaisey, Scorpius Malfoy, Katie Roper und Ferb Pucey. Letzter flucht leise: ,,Verdammt! Sie hat ihn zu erst gefunden."  
Zhara nickt mit Leidensmiene. ,,Sieht so aus..."  
Wovon zum Teufel redeten die da? Ich war so verwirrt, dass es mich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn über meinem Kopf plötzlich ein dickes, fettes Fragezeichen erschienen wäre.  
,,Wie bitte?" fragte ich ziemlich perplex und sah von einem zu anderen, in der festen Erwartung, dass gleich jemand losrennen würde, um zu petzten. Dann erst ging mir auf, dass sie wahrscheinlich genauso wenig hier zu suchen hatten wie ich. Augenblicklich schlug mein Herz ruhiger und ich entspannte mich. Von Seiten der Lehrer dürfte mir erst einmal keine Gefahr drohen. Aber was war mit den Gestalten vor mir, die immer noch an der Türe standen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt?  
,,Was machst du hier?" traute sich Roper endlich.  
Mist, gerade auf die Frage hatte ich keine Antwort! Also begnügte ich sie mit einem Schulterzucken. ,,Kam nur zufällig hier vorbei..." meinte ich vorsichtig und blieb auf der Hut. Nur nicht zu vertrauensselig sein!, ,,Und ihr?"  
Ferb wollte mir was an den Kopf werfen, das war deutlich zu sehen. Mein Glück, das Scorpius ihm da zuvor kam. ,,Tja, du scheinst unser kleines Hobby entdeckt zu haben." gab er zu und das gewinnende Mafoy-Lächeln verrutscht nicht eine Sekunde.  
Da entgleiste mir meine Stimme doch. ,,Hobby?" Irgendwie hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass Malfoy neben seinen grusligen Bekenntnissen und düsteren Vorhersagen noch andere Hobbys haben könnte.  
,,Ja, doch. Hobbys eben." er zuckte die Schultern so lässig, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, dass ein Haufen Schüler verbotener Weiße in einer, nun ja, Besenkammer standen.  
Ein ,,Aha..." war das einzige was mir im erstem Moment einfiel. Um nicht unnötig einfältig zu erscheinen, schob ich eilends nach: ,,Verarschts du mich?" Gut, sonderlich klug oder intelligent kam das nun auch nicht rüber...  
,,Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen!" Neben bei nahm Scorpius einen Besen nach dem anderen in Augenschein, ehe er einen auswählte. Die andern nahmen sich daran ein Beispiel. Nicht ohne neidische Blicke auf den Silberpfeil zu werfen, der noch immer neben mir schwebte. Trotzdem versuchte keiner ihn mir abzuluchsen, als sei es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetzt.  
,,Spielst du mit uns?" erkundigte sich Zhara zaghaft, ,,Ich hab schon mal gesehen wie du fliegst..."  
Scorpius der sah, dass ich da immer noch nicht ganz durch gestiegen war, erklärte. ,,Wir nehmen uns die Besen und veranstalten unsere eigenen Spiele. Also wenn du mit machen möchtest..." Damit schlenderte er, strotzend vor Selbstbewusstsein nach draußen. Der Rest folgte ihm nach und nach. Zhara Vaisey als letztes. Bevor sie ging, nickte sie mir zu ihr zu folgen. Das tat ich dann auch nach kurzer Überlegung. Angesichts eines möglichen Quidditchmatches konnte ich nicht anders. Wenn man sich meine Eltern so ansah, war mir das vermutlich einfach in die Wiege gelegt...  
Um in der Dunkelheit der Nacht überhaupt die eigene Hand vor Augen erkennen zu können nutzten wir einen Zauberspruch, der unsere Augen verwandelte. Roper leuchtete jedem von uns kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Augen und überprüfte so, dass der Zauber bei allen die gleiche Wirkung hatte. Die Pupillen waren stark geweidet und zogen sich blitzartig zu Schlitzen zusammen sobald Licht auf sie fiel. Katzenaugen.  
Bevor angepfiffen wurde sprach Scorpius nochmal die Regeln durch, wobei ich das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass er das einzig für mich tat, damit ich die gleichen Chancen hatte wie der Rest. Ich ging davon aus, dass er einen richtigen Gegner wollte und es nicht aus Nettigkeit mir gegen über tat. Was hätte er auch für Gründe dafür?  
,,Ihr wisst ja: Wir spielen ohne Treiber, da wir einfach zu wenige sind. Die Klatscher sind trotzdem mit dabei. Also passt auf das sie euch nicht von den Besen hauen." er grinste, ,,Wir kämen in Erklärungsnöte, müssten wir beschreiben, wie es zu den Verletzungen gekommen ist... Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Katie wieder die Hüterin macht und Zhara den Sucher. Wir anderen sind Jäger. Noch Fragen." Er sah mich geregt an.  
Verwirrt und ein wenig zögerlich erkundigte ich mich: ,,Keine Mannschaften?"  
Es war Ferb der antwortete: ,,Der Hüter und der Sucher, gegen den Rest."  
Ich nickte zum Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte und schwang mich auf den Silberpfeil. Nach einander stiegen wir in die Luft und postierten uns, wie jeder es am geeignetsten empfand. Ich suchte mir meinen Platzt oberhalb der Torringe, mittig im Feld. Der Wind wehte mir das Haar ins Gesicht und fuhr mir beißend unter die Kleidung, riss meinen Schal fort, Richtung Verbotener Wald. Es wurde Zeit, dass es begann, sonst fror ich noch an meinem Besen fest und jemand müsste mich abkratzten.  
Keine fünf Sekunden später begann mich ein Klatscher hartnäckig zu verfolgen, als hätte er meine Ungeduld gerochen. Haarscharf kratzte ich die Kurve, ehe er mich vom Besen schmettern konnte und trat mit dem Fuß nach ihm. Ungeduldig zappelte ich herum und kickte den Klatscher letztendlich in weitem Bogen durch die Luft. Gut, jetzt hatte ich schon mal die Hände frei. Wo war jetzt bloß der Quaffel ab geblieben? Gerade als ich suchend tiefer gehen wollte, rief Scorpius und schon kam der hellrote Ball geradewegs auf mich zu. Sicher schloss ich meine Hand darum und flog einen Schlenker um Zhara, die den Schnatz für den Moment einfach mal Schnatz sein lies und jagt auf den Quaffle machte. Tja, da hatte sie sich geschnitten. Ich holte weit und schnell aus und schleuderte Pucey den Quaffel zu. Dieser fing und machte das erste Tor. Scorpius jubelte lautstark. Jetzt begann das Match erst richtig!  
Wir spielten schon ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, als einer der Klatscher Katie beinahe zum Verhängnis wurde. Dank guter Reflexe und verbesserter Sicht kassierte sie einzig ein blaues Auge und blieb ansonsten verschont.  
Scorpius und Ferb Pucey nutzten die Gunst der Stunde und ergatterten den Ball. Ferb passte zu mir, zielte jedoch daneben und der Qualffel verschwand in der Nacht. Damit mir das Fiech nicht durch die Lappen ging, riss ich meinen Besen herum und jagte dem roten Ball hinterher. Dicht gefolgt von Vaisey- und den beiden Klatschern. Scheiße, einfach wird das nicht! Zhara und ich lieferten uns ein erbittertes Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen der Superlative, immer in Gefahr von einem der Klatscher ausgebremst zu werden. Nur Millimeter neben meinem Ohr zischte Einer vorbei und ich riss erschrocken den Kopf herum. Zhara, von meine hektischen Bewegung abgelenkt, verlor für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Kontrolle über den alten, fehlerhaften Besen und rammte mich mit einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen. In einander verkeilt schlingerten wir umher, klammerten uns verzweifelt an den Stilen unserer Besen fest und beobachteten geschockt wie die Klatscher kehrt machten und zu uns zurück geflogen kamen. Geistesgegenwärtig riss Vaisey unsere Besen herum und ich verlagerte mein Gewicht eilends in die gleiche Richtung. Dass wir noch immer aneinander fest hingen, erleichterte unsere Situation keines Wegs. Zudem trudelten wir jetzt immer tiefer.  
,,Von rechts." schrie ich, zur gleichen Zeit wie sie den zweiten Quaffel von Links auf uns zukommen sah. Oh Merlin, das kann nur schief gehen!, dachte ich entsetzt und lenkte meinen Besen zum Boden hin. Jetzt hatten wir eine 50 % Chance, dass Zhara genau das gleiche tat und nicht auf die Idee kam nach oben zu lenken. Vielleicht war es bloß Glück, oder aber gute Teamarbeit. Gerade noch rechtzeitig manövrierten wir uns aus der Gefahrenzone und schlitterten unsanft über den klitschigen Boden.  
,,Scheiße." fluche ich keuchend und lache zittrig. Das Mädchen neben mir stimmte mit ein und wir kicherten so hysterisch und überdreht, dass ich mich noch jetzt frage, ob wir uns nicht doch den Kopf gestoßen hatten.  
Malfoy, Roper und Pucey landeten in unserer Nähe und kurz drauf beugten sich vier besorgten Gesichter über Zhara und mich. Ja, genau. Vier! Ein wütender Oliver Wood sah uns missbilligen an, seinen Zauberstab mit der leuchtenden Spitze blendete uns in den Augen.  
,,Ich hätte jetzt gerne gesagt, dass Sie mich enttäuscht oder wenigstens überrascht haben. Aber um ehrlich zu sein... Es wäre gelogen-Geht es Ihnen gut?" Er streckte uns nacheinander die Hand entgegen und half uns auf. Bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken und ein schmerzendes Knie ging es mir gut und auch Zhara nickte, um zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Das Adrenalin pumpte durch meinen Körper und obwohl ich wusste, dass es Vaisey und mir gleich an den Kragen gehen würde, fühlte ich mich richtig gut. Siegreich und berauscht.  
Keiner von uns hatte den Anstand betreten drein zu schauen und das war vermutlich, nein, ganz sicher! ein Fehler...  
Woods nächste Worte machten das ziemlich deutlich: ,,Diese kleinen Spiele sind verboten! Aus mehreren Gründen, die nicht schwer zu erraten sind. Und obwohl ihr augenscheinlich auf euch selbst aufpassen könnt, dulde ich so etwas nicht, verstanden?!" Wir senkten die Köpfe und er fuhr fort im Text, ,,Zudem scheint es, als hätte keinen von euch das schlechte Gewissen befallen- Und das sollte es, bei Merlins Unterhosen!"  
Scorpius, der hinter unserem Lehrer stand, so das der ihn nicht sehen konnte, grinste fröhlich und, zugegeben, ziemlich verrucht. Nein, Reue schien ihm ebenfalls abpanden gekommen zu sein...  
,,Ihr werdet euch morgen früh SOFORT bei der Schulleiterin melden, ohne Ausnahme!" Bei diesen Worten sah er Malfoy warnenden an. ,,Dennoch, da es angebracht ist, möchte ich euch zwei," er gestikulierte in Zharas und meine Richtung, ,,zu gelungener Teamarbeit in Problemsituationen und guten Flugkünsten gratulieren. Es ist moralisch verwerflich, in Anbetracht dieser Situation... trotzdem ich halten es für angemessen."  
Perplex wechselte ich mit der blonden Sucherin an meiner Seite einen erstaunten Blick. Die Frage stand ihr förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben, und mir wahrscheinlich auch: Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt oder leiden wir an Wunschdenken und Einbildungen?!  
Uns blieb nicht die Zeit großartig darüber nachzudenken, denn mit einem entschiedenen, strengen Gesicht, Seiten Oliver Woods wurden wir ins Bett geschickt. ,,Ehe ich euch auch noch Punkte abziehen muss, weil ihr nach 23 Uhr außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums wart..."  
Das ist jetzt sicherlich schon mehrere Stunden her und trotzdem liege ich total aufgekratzt wach, während die Bilder des Abends in meinem Kopf Karussell fahren. MeineLippen verziehen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln, dass gar nicht mehr verschwinden will. Und ich verwette meinen gesamten Bertie Botts Bohnen- Vorrat, dass es Zhara im Bett gegenüber genauso ergeht...

* * *

Hey, könnt ihr mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun?  
Es würde mir wirklich sehr, sehr helfen wenn ihr ein kurzes Review schreiben könntet, in dem ihr mir sagt, mit wem Lily zusammen kommen soll. Ich bin mir da ziemlich uneins und das macht mich wahnsinnig unzufrieden. Ich denke es sind so zwei drei Leute vorgekommen, mit denen sie zu gegebener Zeit was anfangen könnte, bloß weiß ich jetzt nicht wer es (der Glückliche) sein soll...

:*  
Robin


	15. Was Montage so alles mit sich bringen

Hey hey :)  
Als erstes wollte ich mich bei **NiemandWichtiges** und **Anatolina S.o.L** bedanken, dass ihr geantwortet habt. Ich hab jetzt endlich mal wieder einen Plan, dank euch :D  
Auch an den Rest, der sich die Mühe gemacht hat ein Review zu schreiben: thx. Sorry, Loa, dass es nicht Ravenclaw war. Und Larah: Sich auf ff. net auszuheulen ist nicht ganz mein Ding... Lust auszuführen wieso du denkst es wäre so?

Würde mich übrigens weiterhin freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, welcher Freund zu Lily passt. Und auch eure Meinung zum ganzen Rest.  
Macht übrigens überhaupt nichts, wenn auch mal wer in Englisch oder so reviewen will. Die Fremdsprache kann ich und für andere Sprachen kann ich zum Glück den Google-Übersetzter zu rate ziehen...

Argh, so lang wollte ich das Geschwafel am Anfang gar nicht machen. Sorry. Also dann: lieber späht als nie. Tadaa, das nächste Kapitel...

* * *

Mit einem Stapel Schulbüchern in den Armen und einer Schreibfeder hinterm Ohr, mangels andere Verwahrungsmöglichkeiten, erscheine ich pünktlich vor dem Schulleiterbüro. Vor den Wasserspeiern stehen sich schon mehrere Schüler die Beine in den Bauch. Nicht bloß die die Gestern mit mir Quidditch gespielt haben. Unter anderem treffe ich auf meinen Bruder James, der zusammen mit Hugo da zu sein scheint, auf Samuele Zabini, dieses mal mit einem Schrammen über dem linken Wangenknochen und Amy Brown, die in der gleichen Jahrgangsstufe ist und Ravenclaw besucht.  
Müde Gesichter nicken mir zu und ich grüße zurück, während ich die Schreibfeder aus meinen Haaren zupfe und in zu meinem Bücherstapel stopfe. Kurz drauf gesellt sich Scorpius Malfoy zu seinem Kumpel. Die beiden unterhalten sich angeregt und gut gelaunt, als seinen sie es gewöhnt, Strafe ein zu kassieren. Überhaupt, finde ich, sind ziemlich Viele die herbestellt wurden. Hat Professor McGonagall zu viel Freizeit-wo von ich bei Leibe nicht ausgehe- oder sind die Schüler plötzlich nicht mehr so brav, wie die Erwachsenen es gerne sähen?  
,,Was habt ihr denn ausgefressen?" erkundige ich mich bei Hugo und James. Diese grinsen breit (sind denn hier alle stolz darauf, da zu sein... Gut, vergesst die Frage. Ich habe ja auch kein schlechtes Gewissen...) und beginnen abwechseln zu erzählen.  
,,Du kennst ja unseren Fred. Hat wieder jede Menge Scherzartikel von zu Hause mitgebracht und noch Leute gebraucht, die ihm helfen, das Zeug, hm, an den Mann zu bringen."  
,,Tja, und da mein Dad auch im Scherzartikelladen arbeitet, hätte ich dieses Jahr sowieso damit angefangen-" fährt Hugo schulterzuckend fort.  
,,-also haben wir uns gedacht: Zusammenarbeit ist doch auch was schönes!" Mein Bruder hebt die Hand und Hugo schlägt zufrieden ein.  
Oh, die Beiden machen mich nun doch neugierig. ,,Von was für Scherzartikel reden wir denn hier?" Stelle ich die Frage in den Raum und mime die Uninteressierte.  
Sie zählen es an den Fingern ab. ,,Tabletten von denen man im paar Minuten Takt in Ohnmacht fällt, prima zum Leute verschrecken geeignet."  
,,Dann wären da noch die üblichen Liebestränke... Apropos. Brauchst du einen?"  
,,Hugo!" ruft James und sieht seinen Freund entgeistert an. ,,Sie ist elft, du Volldepp!"  
Sie fangen an sich ein Wortgefecht zu liefern, bei dem sie es nicht lassen können, Witze zu reisen und Späße zu machen. Mein Bruderherz nimmt Weasley in den Schwitzkasten und der trampelt ihm wie wild auf dem Fuß herum. In einem Knäul aus Armen, Beine und Umhängen zappeln sie durch die Gegend und Amy springt erschrocken, gefühlte zwei Meter nach hinten, um sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Man kann es ihr nicht verdenken... Irgendwer sollte den Kaoten mal ein Schild schreiben, dass sie sich um den Hals hängen können. Es sollte dann so etwas, wie: _Sicherheitsabstand wahren_ oder _Eltern haften für ihre Kinder_ drauf stehen.  
,,Hi, Lily." ertönt es von einem Punkt hinter mir. ,,Als ich mich umdrehe steht John Longbottom da und schaut verlegen zu Boden. ,,Hörmal..." legt er stockend los, ehe ich was sagen, geschweige denn ihn begrüßen kann. ,,Es tut mir Leid. Nicht nur, dass ich dich nicht im Krankenflügel besucht habe... Auch... der Vorschlag an sich. Ich hätte dich nicht dazu überreden sollen! Es war eine schlechte Idee zum Raum der Wünsche zu gehen und überhaupt. Das Buch in dem ich von der ganzen Sache gelesen habe, stand ja auch in der verbotenen Abteilung... Es-" Er redet wie ein Wasserfall und hört gar nicht mehr auf. Er tut mir Leid, wie er so da steht, in der Erwartung ich wäre wütend auf ihn. Aber das bin ich nicht! Dazu gibt es keinen Grund.  
,,John." hebe ich an zu sprechen, doch er achtet gar nicht darauf, sonder fährt fort hektisch Sätze herunter zu rasseln.  
,,JOHN." versuch eich es eindringlicher und sehe ihn fest an. ,,Das alles ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Wenn dann war es mein, ja?! Wegen mir sind wir erwischt worden."  
,,Ich hab aber-"  
Schnell schüttle ich den Kopf. ,,Ich war blöd genug, da rein zu gehen und mich von dem Spiegel da einlullen zu lassen." spiele ich die Situation herunter. Im Moment scheint es ja sowieso nicht das beste zu sein, irgendwelche Einzelheiten vor ihm auszubreiten oder gar zu übertreiben. Also mal weiter im Text. ,,Das du nicht im Krankenflügel warst, ist doch nicht schlimm. Du warst ja zu Hause über die Ferien und hast sogar daran gedacht mir 'ne Karte zu schicken..."  
Er lächelt zaghaft. ,,Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Dir ging es nicht sonderlich, als mein Dad und ich abgereist sind..."  
,,Das hatte sich ziemlich bald wieder."  
Er nickt beruhigt. ,,Was ich so von McGonagall gehört habe klang... dramatisch."  
Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen sehe ich ihn an. Eine unausgesprochene Frage.  
,,Von Spiegeln, Seelen, dem Verlangen dorthin zurück zu kehren... Sie sagte, wir sollten am Besten niemandem davon erzählen, wenn es nicht sein muss."  
Das dachte ich mir schon. Umso besser, dass ich nie das Bedürfnis hatte, das Geschehene jemandem anderem ein zu trichtern...  
,,Wahrscheinlich denkt sie: Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht, hm?"  
,,Ja, bestimmt. Da hat sie auch Recht..."  
Wir verstummen. John starrt auf den Boden, wippt ein bisschen auf den Fußballen auf und ab. Ohne es wirklich zu sehen, schaue ich ihm dabei zu, während meine Gedanken ganz andere Orte besuchen. Es ist als wären sie auf Reisen, zu keinem bestimmten Ziel... Und doch nimmt eine Idee in meinem Kopf Gestalt an, als hätte ich danach gesucht. Ein Satz taucht in meinem Hinterkopf auf, formt sich, brennt mir auf der Zunge. ,,Was stand da noch in diesem Buch?!" Etwas drängendes schwingt in meiner Stimme mit, auch wenn ich es zu unterdrücken suche.  
John sieht hoch. ,,Du meinst...?" Er spricht nicht weiter. Wir wissen beide, welches Buch ich meine.  
,,Die verbotene Abteilung." fahre ich fort und trete näher an ihn heran, ,,Wie bist du dort hinein gekommen?"  
,,Lily-"  
,,Bitte." flehe ich leise und sehe ihn eindringlich an.  
,,Du solltest nicht-"  
,,John. Ich muss es wissen. Sag es mir, ja?!"  
Augenblicklich sehe ich, wie er dicht macht. Es ist wie ein Vorhang der hinter seinen Augen fällt. Und da weiß ich, dass er mir nichts erzählen wird. ,,Nein." meint er schlicht und der Satz wird von Überzeugung getragen. Mit einem Mal bin ich mir sicher, was das anbelangt: Ich werde ihn nicht umstimmen können. Er will, genauso wie alle anderen, dass ich die Nacht von Halloween vergesse. Er wird mir nichts berichten, da er denkt, meine Vorsätze seien die Falschen. Und das sind sie vielleicht auch. Ich denke dabei nicht nach, nicht wirklich. Ich tue das was sich in diesem Moment richtig anfühlt. Was mich denken lässt, es würde mich glücklich machen... Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, bis jetzt habe ich immer noch ein wenig gehofft, dass John mich versteht. Weil er dabei gewesen ist? Weil ich ihn schon so lange kenne? Weil er nicht ist wie alle anderen, sondern jemand Besonderes? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber schließlich ist das nun auch egal. Er versteht mich nicht. In gewisser Hinsicht bin ich wieder allein.  
,,Gut." murmle ich letzten Endes und sehe ihn durch ein paar meiner Haarsträhnen hinweg an. Ich tue so als ob. Als ob ich eingesehen hätte und das Buch nicht mehr in die Finger kriegen wolle. Als ob ich erkannt hätte, dass ich falsch lag. Als ob ich ihm Recht geben würde. Und in diesem letzten Punkt tue ich das irgendwie wirklich. Auch wenn es auf keinen Fall etwas an der Sache ändert.  
John sieht mich forschend an. Immerhin kennt er mich. Normaler Weiße gebe ich nicht kampflos auf, warum also heute? Er sucht einen bestimmten Ausdruck in meinen Augen, der ihm sagt, dass er richtig vermutet. Ich will den Kopf weg drehen und wo anders hin schauen. Aber wenn ich nun weg sehen würde, wäre das Ergebnis das gleiche, wie wenn er dieses Etwas finden würde: Ich hätte ihm Recht gegeben.

,,Sie, Mr. Malfoy, hatte ich schon längst mal wieder erwartet. Dem Rest von euch ebenfalls einen guten Morgen." Professor McGonagall sieht mit den streng zurück gekämmten Haaren, ihrem Spitzhut und der viereckigen Brille so ordentlich zurecht gemacht aus, wie zu jeder anderen Tages-oder Nachtzeit zu der ich ihr bis jetzt begegnet bin.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln spielt auf ihren Lippen als sie jedem von uns einen ihrer Kekse anbietet. Die Schale geht herum und wir nehmen uns einen heraus, beäugen ihn eingehend und beschließen ihn uns erst möglichst spät zu Gemüte zu führen.  
,,Mr. Wood hat mir schon berichtet was gestern Abend vorgefallen ist." eröffnt sie die Gardinenpredigt, die nun unweigerlich folgen _muss, _,,Ich denke jeder von ihnen weiß was es zur Folge hat Schuleigentum zu Beschädigen, einzubrechen, auch wenn es bloß eine Art Besenkammer war und euch selbst in Gefahr zu bringen."  
Die Reaktionen der Angeklagten, also uns, waren doch sehr unterschiedlich. Während Mister Ich-bin-ein-Malfoy-und-kann-alles, bloß lächelnd die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergrub, knirschte Pucey mit den Zähnen, Roper verschränkte die Arme und senkte den Kopf und Zhara zog missmutig die Schultern hoch. Ich besann mich auf ein möglichst undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
McGonagall ignoriert unsere Passivität wohlweislich und fährt fort im Text. ,,Ich stufe das unter Verantwortungslosigkeit ein. Jeder von euch ist alt genug seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und hoffentlich auf sich selbst auf zu passen. Vor allem sie, Ms. Roper und Mr. Malfoy, sollten mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen. Sie sind immerhin die ältesten dieser... dieser Truppe." Sie betrachtet einen nach dem anderen mit Argusaugen und nun schlucke ich doch ein wenig. Jetzt geht es uns an den Kragen... Ich hab gehört Filch sei ein Fan von alten Folter Methoden. Verdammt, mir gehen die Bilder einer Daumenschrauben, eines Hexenfeuer und einer Streckbank nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Obwohl ich ja weiß, dass das Schwachsinn ist... Ich riskiere einen Blick zu Scorpius, der noch immer nicht den Anstand hat verängstigt drein zu schauen. Mistkerl! Ich versuche mir auch nichts anmerken zu lassen. Mit ein bisschen Glück schaffe ich es vielleicht sogar, nicht mal mit der Wimper zu zucken...  
,,Ich hoffe sie alle werden Besserung geloben nachdem sie zusammen mit Amy Brown und Samuele Zabini die Pokale geputzt haben. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein: Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter könnten noch jede Menge Hilfe beim Pausenhof kehren gebrauchen..." Sie lächelte, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. ,,Habe ich mich soweit klar ausgedrückt?"  
Murmeln und Nicken unserer seits antwortet ihr.  
,,Wunderbar." sie rückt ihren Hut gerade, ,,Dann würde ich gerne noch mit Ms. Potter und Ms. Vaisey alleine sprechen."  
Schweigen kommt auf, dauert an, wiegt schwerer... dann ertönt das schlurfende Geräusch von Schritten. Die drei anderen sind entlassen und können gehen. Ihre Blicke brennen in meinem Rücken, bis sich die Tür leise hinter ihnen schließt. Das trappeln von Füßen ertönt kurz drauf auf der Treppe. Zhara und ich sehen uns unbehaglich an, ehe wir wieder die köpfe senken. Was passiert wohl jetzt?  
Unsere Schulleiterin geht zu einem der hohen Bogenfenstern und sieht hinaus. Undeutlich zwischen dem Nebel, der tief über den Wiesen hängt, kann man kleine Gestalten auf ihren Besen herum flitzen sehen. Bunte Fahnen flattern im Wind und Umhänge peitschen durch die Luft.  
,,Slytherin trainiert." stellt McGonagall fest und bedeutet uns näher zu kommen. Unsicher tauschen Zhara und ich abermals einen Blick, ehe wir schließlich tun wie uns geheißen. Ich stelle mich unsicher an das Fenster, nicht sicher was von mir erwartet wird und so wird es wieder still. Nur gelegentlich räuspert sich einer der ehemaligen Schulleiter in seinem Portrait, Sapientia, Professor McGonagalls Eule krächzt gelegentlich vor sich hin und der Regen prasselt gegen die Scheiben.  
Nach einer Weile wendet die Professorin den Kopf und fragt: ,,Was seht ihr?"  
,,Quidditch?!" meine ich stirnrunzelnd und es klingt mehr wie eine Frage, statt wie eine Feststellung.  
Ein Nicken. ,,Stimmt schon, Ms. Potter, fahren Sie fort."  
,,Sie spielen obwohl sie im Unterricht sein müssten..."  
,,Es fehlen Spieler." fügt Zhara hinzu und runzelt die Stirn. ,,Der Sucher. Der Sucher fehlt."  
,,Genau." McGonagall tritt vom Fenster fort und setzt sich hinter ihren penibel aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. ,,Slytherin hat nicht genügend Spieler. Der Sucher hat letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht und es gab keinen Neuen mehr. Niemand der stattdessen spielen wollte. Dazu muss man sagen: Die Erwartungen sind enorm hoch. Die Leistungen des letzten Suchers waren sehr, sehr gut und niemand traut sich nun an diese Position heran."  
Mit großen Augen wandert meinen Blick zwischen der Rektorin und Zhara Vaisey hin und her. Jetzt verstehe ich, was das ganze soll! Warum ist mir das nicht schon früher eingefallen, vor allem wenn man Oliver Woods Worte gestern bedenkt?  
,,Dir wird die Position als Sucher angeboten." wispere ich ehrfürchtig und sehe sie ungläubig an. Zhara blinzelt verblüfft, wie zur Eissäule erstarrt, zurück. Ein zartes Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen, ungläubig, hoffnungsvoll. Mir fällt das nicht sonderlich schwer. Ich habe sie fliegen sehen und weiß, dass sie es verdient hat. Ich freue mich, dass sie diese Chance bekommt, denn ich weiß wie viel Spaß sie am Fliegen hat.  
,,Ich...Ich werde Sucherin...?" Langsam sieht sie unsere Schulleiterin an, unsicher ob es stimmt was ich gesagt habe und ganz so als würde sie sich noch nicht trauen es zu glauben.  
Minerva McGonagall schiebt ihren Stuhl zurück und erhebt sich. Sie steht da, die Hände auf der Tischplatte und sieht Zhara freundlich an. ,,Wollen sie als Sucherin der Slytherins spielen?"  
,,Ja. Ja, natürlich." lacht Zhara und ihre Augen leuchten lebendig und voller Tatendrang. Ich wette, sie fühlt sich wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen als die Schulleiterin ihr die Hand schüttelt und feierlich verkündet: ,,Dann ist es mir eine Freude sie willkommen zu heißen, Ms. Vaisey."  
Meine Mitbewohnerin wendet sich zu mir um, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen und die Wangen vor Stolz gerötet. ,,Hast du das gehört, Lily?! Hast du das gehört!" jubiliert sie und ich umarme sie einmal kurz und fest. Ich glaube in dem Moment ist es ihr egal, dass ich nicht ihre Freundin bin, nicht die, die man gar nicht in Slytherin haben wollte, dass ich einfach Lily Potter bin die sich mit ihr freut. Sie drückt mich froh an sich und ihre Energie springt zu mir über wie ein Funke. Mit einem Mal bin ich richtig euphorisch, auch wenn es bei dem Gespräch gar nicht um mich ging, auch wenn ich bestimmt nie in der Mannschaft er Slytherin spielen werde. Ich stelle mir vor wie es ist, wenn Slytherin gewinnt, weil Zhara Vaisey den Schnatz gefangen hat.  
,,Du gewinnst für uns!" murmle ich ihr ins Ohr, ehe ich sie wieder loslasse.  
Als wir uns wieder gegenüberstehen, sehe ich, dass ihr Lächeln einem Stirnrunzeln gewichen ist. Sie beginnt mit einer Strähne ihres Haars zu spielen und wendet sich schließlich zu McGonagall um. ,,Wieso ist Lily hier?" fragt sie vorsichtig und trotzdem bestimmt. ,,Sie hätten alleine mit mir sprechen können, aber das haben sie nicht..."  
Die Schulleiterin nickt leicht, rückt abermals ihren Hut zurecht und richtet das Wort nun an mich. ,,Oliver Wood sagt, dass du ebenfalls nicht schlecht spielst, Lily. Dass du es genauso verdient hast, in die Mannschaft zu kommen, wie Ms. Vaisey." Ihre Stimme stockt leicht. Kaum merklich.  
,,Lily. Du darfst-" Sie wirbelt zu mir herum und schnappt sich meine Hand und sieht mich breit grinsend an. Sie hat das _Aber _nicht nicht wahrgenommen, das unausgesprochen in der Luft hängt.  
Sanft entziehe ich ihr meine Hand und blicke zu der Professorin, die mit geraden Rücken und unbeweglicher Mine neben ihrem Schreibtisch steht. ,,Es geht nicht, nicht wahr?" meine ich ruhig und versuche nicht auf Zhara zu achten, die hinter mir steht und einen überraschten Laut von sich gegeben hat.  
McGonagall streicht aber mals über ihren Rock und sieht mich an. Bedauern ist in in ihren Augen zu erkennen. ,,Wir haben mit dem Kapitän gesprochen. Er ist nicht bereit dich mit in die Mannschaft zu nehmen."  
,,Aber es gibt noch Plätze!" Zhara ist mit drei Schritten beim Fenster und sieht hinüber zum Quidditch-Feld. ,,Da sind bloß... bloß Fünf. Selbst mit mir nicht genug! Sie kann doch als Jäger spielen." Sie wendet sich zu uns um, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt. ,,Da liegt ein Irrtum vor."  
Beinahe hätte ich gelächelt. Bis vor ein paar Monaten wäre meine Antwort die gleiche gewesen wie Zharas. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mich Hogwarts schon verändert hat. Es schwingt nicht sonderlich viel Emotion in meiner Stimme mit, als ich sage: ,,Daran liegt es nicht."  
,,An was dann?!" Ihre wirken Worte trotzig. Sie weiß jetzt, was ich meine. Warum der Kapitän mich nicht dabei haben will. Aber sie ist nicht bereit zuzugeben, dass den Slytherins der Zusammenhalt und die Gemeinschaft in meinem Fall fast vollständig abgehen. Wie auch. Sie ist dazu erzogen worden, dass die Slytherins nicht die Schlechten sind. Sicherlich wurde ihr gesagt, egal was passiert auf wen du triffst und mit wem du dich anlegst, Slytheirn beschütz dich, bleibt dir treu. Bei ihr stimmt das sicherlich auch. Bei mir aber nicht. Ich bin in den Augen der Anderen keine richtige Slytherin. Ich bin der erste Fehler, den der sprechende Hut jemals gemacht hat.  
,,Es ist die Entscheidung des Kapitäns." gebietet Professor McGonagall der aufkommenden Stille Einhalt. ,,Die Lehrer sind dafür nicht zuständig. Und ich ebenso wenig..."  
,,Sie haben ihn sicherlich falsch verstanden!" Da offenbart sich wirklich Zhara Vaiseys Herkunft, die Slytherin in ihr. Niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig und kein Respekt, außer den eigenen Leuten gegenüber. Das ist bewundernswert, oder nicht?!  
,,Nein, Ms. Vaisey. Er hat sich ausdrücklich gegen Ms. Potter ausgesprochen." Ich übersehe den entschuldigenden Blick gefilssendlich, den sie mir zu wirft, als sie diese harten Worte sagt.  
Auch Zharas: ,,Dann hatte er seine Gründe.", lasse ich nicht zu mir durch, sondern sind mir einfach egal. Es schert mich nicht, dass sie von mir abrückt als wäre ich plötzlich jemand anderes. Ich brauche McGonagall nicht, die mich bemitleidet und Vaisey Unterstützung erst recht nicht!  
,,Wo das geklärt ist-" hebe ich an, werde jedoch von der Schulleiterin unterbrochen.  
,,Nicht ganz." hält sie mich auf. ,,Mr. Ansell hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, Sie als Ersatzspielerin zu nehmen."


	16. Kälte

Hi ihr :)

Als Erstes: Tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht schon früher gepostet habe. Schande über mich! Einerseits war ich mit meiner neuen Story *Werbung mach* beschäftigt, andererseits herrschte in meinem Hirn so eine große Leere und ich hatte einfach nicht genügend Ideen um das Kapitel zu schreiben.  
Ich hoffe ich hab überhaupt noch Leser...

INFO: Ich habe am 21. 12. 12 ein Kapitel hoch geladen, dass ich dann einen Tag darauf nochmal in verlängerter Form neu gepostet habe. Ich dachte bloß ich sag das mal, damit keiner verwirrt ist, weil Infos vorkommen die niemand kennt oder so...

Und schöne Weihnachten an alle. Wenn auch reichlich spät.  
Für Silvester bin ich zum Glück noch rechtzeitig! Also einen guten Rutsch :)

* * *

In den Nächsten Wochen wird es merklich kälter und der Niederschlag lässt nach. Frost und Eisblumen malen filigrane Muster an die Fenster des Schlosses und der Atem gefriert in der Luft.  
Die Hauselfen heizen nun regelmäßiger die Kamine, so dass dunkelrote und goldgelbe Flammen an den rußgeschwärzten Seinen lecken und höher schlagen als sonst. Viele Schüler haben sich erkältet und rennen die halbe Zeit mit dampfenden Tassen und dicken Schals in den Häuserfarben umher. Außerdem liegen nun dicke, flauschige Decken in unseren Betten und vertreiben die Kälte in der Nacht. Ich glaube man kann den ersten Schnee schon beinahe riechen. Wenn man die Nase in den Wind hält und tief, ganz tief Luft holt schmeckt die Luft nach Frische, Kälte, Eis... Der Himmel ist strahlend hell und kleine fedrige Wolken schweben dahin. Die Raben sind die einzigen Vögel die man noch hört und der Verbotene Wald hat seine Blätter verloren. Es ist Winter geworden...

Ich nehme mir eines der letzten Muffins von dem silbernen Tablett als lautes Jubeln und Grölen durch die große Halle dringt. Ein Tumult entsteht an den hohen Flügeltüren und Schüler drängen hindurch. Ihre Wangen sind gerötet. Ob vor Kälte, Freude oder Anstrengung ist nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht ist es sogar alles zusammen. Es sind die Quidditch-Spieler die ihre neuen Mannschaftsmitglieder herzlich willkommen heißen, froh endlich komplett zu sein. Bereit zu kämpfe und zu siegen, denn die ersten Spiele dieses Jahr stehen nun endlich vor der Tür. Zwar nicht so zeitig wie gehofft. Aber lieber spät als nie...  
Ein bitteres Lächeln verzieht meine Mundwinkel nach oben und eine Kälte breitet sich in mir aus, die sicherlich nicht vom Wetter stammt. Sie werden bei den Quidditch- Turnieren spielen können. Sie sind nun sieben Spieler. Sie sind eine komplette Mannschaft und unglaublich stolz drauf, wie es scheint!  
Beinahe gleichgültig senke ich den Kopf und starre auf den Muffin der zerbröselt in meiner Hand liegt. Das bunte Papier ist mit Schokolade verschmiert und die Nugatfüllung tropft auf den Boden. Es geht mich nichts mehr an was das Slythern-Team tut oder nicht tut. Es geht mich nichts mehr an seit ich, für mich beschlossen habe, dass ich mich keinem aufzwingen werde, der mich gar nicht dabei haben will. Ich bin zu stolz, um über meinen Schatten zu springen und mich auf die Reservebank zu setzen, während alle wissen dass der Kapitän mich nicht mal da für sein Team wollte als er niemanden sonst hatte. Zu stolz und auch zu stur, um mich mit dem Trostpreis abzugeben und auch noch dankbar zu lächeln. Zu stolz, um mich von den anderen Spieler verhöhnen zu lassen, in dem sie mir zeigen wie sie fliegen und wie viel Spaß sie dabei haben. Denn, wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selbst bin, hat Ansell mich bloß aus diesem einen Grund als Ersatzspielerin in die Mannschaft gelassen. Was hätte mir deutlicher gezeigt, dass ich nicht dazu gehöre, als das Team geregt vor der Nase zu haben und sie Tag ein Tag aus üben zu sehen?!

Meine Träume haben noch immer kein Ende gefunden. Im Gegenteil. Ich erinnere mich inzwischen schon so deutlich daran, als hätte ich es tatsächlich erlebt. Kurz nach dem aufwachen, wenn der Verstand vom Schlaf noch benebelt ist, fällt es mir wirklich schwer Traum und Wirklichkeit richtig auseinander zu halten. ICh habe Angst das es noch schlimmer wird. Was wenn ich irgendwann gar nicht mehr weiß, was Realität ist, wenn der Traum zu dem wird was ich dafür halte? Ich versuche nicht mehr zu schlafen, damit ich nicht träumen kann. Aber selbst wenn ich vor Müdigkeit ins Bett falle, hört es nicht auf. Jede Nacht von Neuem wandere ich durch dieses seltsam kalte, verlassene Hogwarts. Ohne Zeit, ohne das sich etwas außer mir bewegt. Wie eingefrohren.  
Ich wache weinend und zitternd auf, als hätte man mich in Eiswasser getaucht. Emilia sagte mir gestern, ich liege einfach bloß da, bewegungslos und Tränen würden unter meinen geschlossenen Lieder hervor laufen. Die anderen Mädchen wachen von meinem leisen Schluchzen und meinem Zähneklappern auf und es dauert unwahrscheinlich lange bis sie mich geweckt haben. Danach kann ich nicht mehr einschlafen. Ihre zweifelnden Gesichtsausdrücke, ihre Verwunderung, die unterschwellige Wut, sind nicht der Grund, wesshalb ich den Rest der nacht nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Dennoch macht es mir Sorgen. Vor allem Emilia, aber auch Clare wirken, als seien sie kurz davor, ihren Geschwistern davon zu erzählen. Und die werden es unweigerlich an die Schulleiterin weitergeben. Um das zu verhindern schlafe ich jetzt mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist nicht das unauffälligste was ich tun könnte. Aber erstens mangelt es mir an besseren Ideen und zweites gebe ich mir alle Mühe möglichst unscheinbar zu sein. Was soviel heißt, wie: Es mir in einem Sessel gemütlich zu machen, der möglichst abseits und möglichst im Schatten steht, mich erst dann in besagte Sessel zu legen, wenn kaum noch jemand außer mir im Raum ist und morgens wieder so früh aufzustehen, dass keiner mitbekommt das ich im Gemeinschaftsraum campiert habe. Ob man es nun glaubt oder nicht. Es funktioniert überraschend gut. Keiner sieht mich. Hm, ich bin nahezu unsichtbar... Scherz beiseite. Einen dummen Nebeneffekt hat es schon. Ich bekomme so im Schnitt pro Nacht sechs Stunden Schlaf. Selbst wenn ich erholsam schlafen würde, wäre das nicht gerade viel. So fühlt es sich an als hätte ich mir grade mal drei Stunden gegönnt. Hugo hat mich vor ein paar Tagen gefragt, seit wann ich unter die wandelnden Toten gegangen wäre. Mit anderen Worten, wenn sogar mein zeitweise verpeilter Cousin mitkriegt, dass ich aussehe als wäre ich mehr Tod als lebendig, gibt mir das zu denken.  
,,Ms. Potter?" ertönt es neben mir. Erschrocken fahre ich herum. Was zum?! Oh, verdammt. Mr. Longbottem steht neben mir und sieht mich so merkwürdig an. Die Hände vor der Brust gekreuzt mustert er mich.  
,,Stimmt etwas nicht?" erkundige ich mich und unterdrücke krampfhaft ein Gähnen.  
,,Nun." beginnt Neville sichtlich aus dem Konzept gebracht, ,,Es sah so aus als würden Sie jeden Moment von ihrem Stuhl kippen. Ich dachte..." er lässt den Satz unbeendet. Die Klasse lacht leise und hämisches Tuscheln ertönt. Professor Longbottom schenkt den Schülern einen warnenden Blick und sie verstummen eilends.  
,,Mir gehts gut." nuschle ich und starre die Tischplatte an, als wäre sie mit einem Mal unheimlich Interessant.  
,,Lily..." er spricht leiser, damit die anderen uns nicht mehr verstehen können, ,,Stimmt irgendwas-"  
,,Doch. Doch, es ist- Mir geht es gut." wiederhole ich und lächle, munter, wie ich hoffe.  
,,Dann... Könnten sie sich bitte, wie die anderen auch, einen Löffelkraut-Ableger nehmen." Er klingt inzwischen wieder wie ein Lehrer, aber der Beunruhigte Blick bleibt. So hat er seinen Sohn und uns Potter-Kinder auch früher schon angesehen, wenn wir traurig waren, Nasenbluten hatten oder ein aufgeschürftes Knie. Er hat uns zum Lachen gebracht und Hannah hat uns den besten Kürbissaft serviert, den sie zu bieten hatte (Und will einiges heißen). Ich wünschte meine Probleme wären nach einer Runde Kürbissaft Vergangenheit.  
Mit den Händen in den Taschen schlurfe ich nach vorne zum Lehrerpult, auf dem in noch zwei drei kümmerliche, verwelkte Pflänzechen stehen. Schwierig. Die Besten scheinen schon weg zu sein. Tja, wer zuletzt kommt... _Das macht es sicherlich nicht einfacher, _denke ich missmutig und nehme mir das Löffelkraut, das neben einer Schachtel Schreibfedern liegt.  
Ich sollte Recht behalten. Professor Longbottem unterbreitet uns die Aufgabe und für meine Pflanze und mich kommt ist es so gut wie das Todesurteil. ,,Wir werden uns die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, damit beschäftigen, das Löffelkraut groß zu ziehen. Ziel dahinter ist, euch den verantwortungsvollen Umgang mit Pflanzen nahe zu bringen."  
Ein Junger aus der hintersten Reihe hebt die Hand und fragt gelangweilt: ,,Was hat das denn mit Verantwortung zu tun, Mr?" Obwohl sine Haltung mehr als Respektlos und unfreundlich ist, lässt Neville sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. ,,Was denken Sie, Mr Almond, passiert, wenn sie sich nicht um ihr Löffelkraut kümmern?"  
,,...Es geht halt ein!"  
,,Auch wenn ich hoffe, dass eure Interesse genügt: Wem die Pflanze eingeht, hat Pech gehabt. Dem muss ich leider ein S wenn nicht sogar ein T geben."  
Das vorlaute Großmaul wird plötzlich ganz klein auf seinem Platz und wirkt gar nicht mehr so cool... So schnell kann's gehen!  
,,Ehe ich es vergesse, " fügt Neville noch hinzu, bevor sich die Stunde endgültig dem Ende neigt, ,,Wer es schafft am Ende außer der ursprünglichen Pflanze einen Ableger dieser zu züchten, bekommt extra Punkte. Das heißt ein E hättet ihr damit allemal erreicht."  
Als eine der Letzten verlasse ich den Klassenraum.  
,,Na, Hankl?" beginne ich mein Pflänzchen anzusprechen, als könnte es antworten, ,,Wie gefällt dir dein neuer Name? Willst du ab jetzt so heißen?"  
Hank wippt träge mit seinem einzigen Blatt.  
,,Ich tippe das mal als ein Ja!"  
Dieses Mal lässt mein neuer Freund nichts verlauten. Aber das stört mich nicht im geringsten. ,,Ja, Hank. Bestimmt werden wir gute Freunde! Ich rede auch nicht gerne zu viel."


	17. Wie eine Furie

In Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum herrscht träges Treiben. Schüler fläzen sich vor den Kaminen, spielen Knall-Poker oder liefern sich eine Partie Schach. Roper flechtet ihrer Freundin Frisuren, Olivia krault ihre Tigerkatze unterm Kinn und Samuele wirft Papierkügelchen ins Feuer. Ein Schnatz fliegt leise surrend unter der Decke herum und der blutige Baron steckt von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Kopf durch die Wand und mustert uns Schüler mit blutunterlaufenen Augen.  
Langsam wandert mein Blick zurück zu dem Brief in meinen Händen. Das Pergament ist grün und wird von einer kleinen samtenen Borte verziert, die sich um den Umschlag windet. Ich erkenne die weichen Schreibschrift-Buchstaben auf der Vorderseite, als die meiner Mutter wieder. Freudig nehme ich meinen Zauberstab und schlitze den Brief mit einem Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk auf. Lächelnd ziehe ich das ebenfalls grünliche Papier heraus und klappe es auf. Während meine Augen über die Zeilen wandern, kann ich meine Mutter fast vor mir sehen, wie die Feder in ihrer Hand zügig und flink über das Pergament kratzt.

_Lily, mein Schatz,_

_wir vermissen dich hier. Es ist stiller wenn du nicht da bist und ich weiß gar nicht wohin mit meiner Zeit, jetzt wo du mir nicht mehr ständig in den Ohren liegst, Süße. Dein Dad ist schon nah dran nach Hogwarts zu flohen, um zu sehen ob es dir gut geht und mir selber fällt es auch schwer mich zurück zu halten. Eltern machen sich ständig Sorgen. Es tut uns so Leid, dass wir dich nicht sehen konnten und hoffen sehr, dass es spätestens in den Weihnachtsferien wieder soweit sein wird. Wir werden uns also bestimmt sehen._  
_Wie geht es dir denn so mit der Schule. Ist der Unterricht sehr schwer? Und was ist mit den Hausaufgaben? Ich erinnere mich noch, die Aufsätze waren das Schlimmste... Aber lass das bloß nicht einen Lehrer hören ;) ...Ach was, vergiss es selber ganz schnell wieder. Ich will dir ja nichts einreden. Wie geht es Rose, Hugo und John? Verträgst du dich eigentlich auch gut mit Lucy und Molly. Ich weiß nicht, sie sind ja beide etwas älter als du... Und hast du Freunde die ich nicht kenne? Vielleicht Mädchen aus deinem Schlafsaal? Ich freue mich, wenn du uns von ihnen erzählst, mein Schatz._

_Bei uns ist es wirklich schön zur Zeit. Das Wetter spielt mit, was bedeutet, es regnet nicht allzu oft. Ich arbeite manchmal im Garten und dein Vater versucht gerade jetzt den Apfelbaum ohne Magie zu stutzen. Ich befürchte wir haben diesen Herbst die letzten eigenen Äpfel gegessen... Aber uns bleiben ja noch die Himbeeren von Oma Molly. _

_Hm, ich muss mich sehr zurückhalten um dir nicht von etwas zu erzählen. Ich- Nein, ich will dir die Überraschung nicht nehmen. Du siehst es ja an Weihnachten. Ich glaube du freust dich. Harry ist fest davon überzeugt... Oh, ich konnte Geheimnissen noch nie gut behalten. Das hat James wohl von mir... _

_Ah, Harry kommt gerade von draußen herein. Und er hat wieder vergessen die verschmutzten Schuhe auszuziehen. OH MERLIN, die Teppiche! Tut mir Leid, Lily-Liebling. Ich schreibe dir bald wieder, aber jetzt muss ich deinen Vater davon abhalten meinem Lieblingsteppich den Gar aus zu machen (der tyrkis-grüne mit den schönen Stickereien, aus Indien...)_  
_Du weißt wir lieben dich, Lily. Bis ganz bald. Wir freuen uns so, so sehr. _

_Ginny _  
_& Harry_

Der Brief fällt mir in den Schoß und der Umschlag rutscht von der Armlehne des grünen Ohrensessels. Mit glasigem Blick sehe ich ihm nach, wie er zu Boden flattert. Mum spricht von Freunden, dass sie sich freut von ihnen zu erfahren... von Freunden, die ich nicht habe! Sie wird traurig sein, wenn ich ihr schreibe, dass ich noch niemanden gefunden habe, dass Rose nicht mehr mit mir spricht... und John mir nicht mehr in die Augen sieht, seit ich ihn nach der Verbotenen Abteilung gefragt habe... Schnell glaube ich den Umschlag von den Steinfliesen, falten den Brief zusammen und stecke beides nach in meine Tasche. Was soll ich ihr denn sagen? Ich könnte sie nicht an lügen. Nie im Leben! Sie ist doch meine Mum! Mein Blick klebt noch immer auf der Tasche in der ich den Brief verstaut habe. Kann ich sagen, ich hätte ihn nicht bekommen? Ich schreibe ihr und tue so, als hätte mich die Eule mit ihrem Umschlag nie erreicht? Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich will das nicht! Wütend und traurig schlage ich mit der Faust auf die Sessellehnen. Das ist doch das reinste Desaster. Was soll ich machen?! Was soll ich sagen, behaupten, erzählen? Werden sie wissen, was ich ihnen alles verschwiegen habe, sobald sie mich sehen. Kann ich sie täuschen? Will ich das? Oh, VERDAMMT. Ich springe auf die Füße, wirble herum und schnappe mir meine Tasche. Letztendlich verpasse ich dem Sessel noch einen Tritt, dass er knirschend und quitschend wackelt und ein Stück nach hinten schlittert. Das ist alles total dumm! Ich hasse es! Wütend stampfe ich auf den Ausgang zu und Fluche leise vor mich hin. Warum beschleicht mich immer das Gefühl, ich komme nicht voran? Egal um was es geht. Immer wenn ich mich gefangen hab, denke, dass alles okay und die Welt doch wirklich nett ist, passiert irgendetwas, dass mich verzweifeln lässt. Hat das Pech mich gepachtet? Was, zum Teufel, stimmt nicht mit mir?! Ich bin Kurz davor, aus den Ohren zu rauchen und Feuer zu spucken, als ich vor der Steinmauer stehe, die den Ausgang verbirgt. Ein leises, mahlendes Geräusch ertönt, die Steine zittern, sortieren sich neu und eine Öffnung entsteht. Ein überraschter Sechstklässler steht mit großen Augen vor mir, einen Fuß in der Luft, als hätte er gerade einen Schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum machen wollen, als ich ihm dazwischen kam... In seinen Gesicht wechseln sich Verwirrung, Unglauben und Belustigung ab, dann fällt ihm ein das er noch immer auf einem Bein steht.  
,,Verzieh dich!" zische ich düster und dränge mich an ihm vorbei. Mit der Schulter verpasse ich ihm fast unabsichtlich einen Schlag ins Zwerchfell.  
,,Was ist denn mit der los?" höre ich ihn noch murmeln, ehe er seufzt und seine Schritte verklingen, während sich die Mauer wieder schließt. Viel zu aufgewühlt um auf die Umgebung zu achten laufe ich kurz darauf Fred, Albus und James in die Arme.  
,,Lily? Alles in Ordnung?" fragt mich mein älterer Bruder als ich an ihm vorbei huschen will. Er soll mich nicht fragen, was los ist! Er soll mich in Ruhe lasse, damit ein bisschen in Selbstmitleid baden oder wenigstens meiner Wut Luft machen kann. Irgendwo gibt es bestimmt einen Ort, an dem mich niemand rumbrüllen hört. Dort werde ich hin gehen und meine Frustration heraus schreien, bis ich heißer bin. Aber James packt meinen Arm und tritt mir in den Weg.  
,,Mit dir stimmt doch was nicht... Du bist so seltsam, in letzter Zeit."  
,,Es ist nichts, ja!" fahre ich ihn an, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Meine Hände sind zu Fäuste geballt und meine Fingernägel bohren sich schmerzhaft, in die Handflächen. Ich fühle mich als würde ich vor Anspannung zittern. Albus sieht mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an. ,,Warum bist du wütend?" erkundigt er sich leise und ruhig, wie immer. James Temperament scheint jedoch ebenfalls bald mit ihm durch zu gehen. Seine Augen werden dunkler und seine Haltung wirkt verkrampft. ,,Lüg nicht!" Böse starrt er mich an.  
,,VERSCHWINDE!" brülle ich ihm ins Gesicht. Die durchwachten Nächte, meine Angst, meine Traurigkeit, die Wut, der Frust... Alles was sich angestaut hatte bricht über mich herein und ich kann bloß noch schreien und wüten und... und... ,,Lass mich." ich will seine Hand weg schlagen, aber er krallt sich bloß noch fester an mir fest. Warum macht er das?  
,,LILY! Was hast du denn, verdammt!?" Mein Arm wird taub, denn er zerquetscht ihn, mit jedem Wort mehr zusammen. Ich will seine Finger aufbiegen, doch er merkt es nicht mal. Hassgleich funkle ich ihn an und Tränen drehten mir in die Augen. Vielleicht vor Schmerz... oder vor Wut...  
Fred, der bis jetzt im Hintergrund geblieben ist, macht einen Schritt vor. ,,James." meint er ernst und legt seinem besten Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. ,,Du tust ihr weh!"  
Erschrocken lässt mein Bruder seinen Arm fallen und starrt auf meine Schulter, wo sich rot sein Griff abzuzeichnen beginnt.  
,,Scheiße, Lily... Ich wollte nicht..." seine Stimme klingt schuldig und er senkt bereuend den Kopf. ,,Es tut mir Leid."  
Mit einem Ruck ziehe ich den Ärmel meines T-Shirts über die rote Stelle und funkle ihn an. ,,Das ist mir egal, James. Das ist mir so was von egal." Die letzten Worte sind auf einmal bloß noch ein Schluchzen. Verzweifelt fahre ich mir über die Augen und drehe das Gesicht weg von den Dreien.  
Betroffen sieht James mich an. Verwirrt und verunsichert folgt er mir mit dem Blick. ,,Lily... Hey, was ist denn?..."  
,,Was los ist? Was los ist!" kreische ich hysterisch und Tränen verschleiern meine Sicht. Ich bin am Ende, fertig mit der Welt. Alles kommt zusammen und James, der Arme, bekommt es ab. ,,Mum hat geschrieben. Sie fragt, wie's meinen Freunden geht, ob ich mich mit allen gut verstehe. IST DAS NICHT SCHÖN!" heule ich und stampfe mit dem Fuß auf, dass ich meine meine Knochen vibrieren zu fühlen, ,,ABER ICH HAB KEINE FREUNDE, OKAY!? ABER DAS WEISS MUM NICHT UND DU WIRST ES IHR NICHT SAGEN!" Ich weiß, ich führe mich auf wie eine Furie und übertreibe maßlos... aber die Worte sprudeln aus mir heraus und es tut so gut alles los zu werden.  
,,UND DIESER VERDAMMTE QUIDDITCH-KAPITÄN VERHÖHNT MICH! Ich bin nicht gut genug für sein Team, stell dir vor!... Und dieses GENIE weiß das sogar BEVOR er mich JEMALS FLIEGEN GESEHEN HAT!" Aufgebracht halte ich schwer atmend inne. Die Jungs starren mich an, als sähen sie mich zum ersten Mal. In gewisser Weiße stimmt das auch. Ich hatte vor meinen Brüder, und vor allem vor Fred, noch nie so einen Ausbruch. Ich habe mich nie verhalten wie eine Veela wenn sie wütend ist, während sie im gleichen Raum waren. Immer bloß für mich allen, habe ich gebrüllt und geflucht.  
Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief durch. Mit einem mal ist alle Energie aus meinem Körper gewichen und ich fühle mich nur noch elend und niedergeschlagen. Unbewusst schlinge ich die Arme um mich, als wäre mir kalt und sehe keinem in die Augen. ,,Tut mir Leid." flüstere ich mit gesenktem Kopf und zitternder Stimme. Langsam drehe ich mich um und schleiche mit hängenden Schultern davon. Ich kann sie jetzt doch nicht mehr ansehen! James hasst mich bestimmt. Er kann doch gar nichts dafür. Niemand kann was dafür, bloß ich-  
,,Warte. Wir-" ruft mir James mir hinterher, doch er verstummt und blickt mir nur noch traurig hinterher. Albus steht vor ihm, als wolle er ihn davon abhalten mir zu folgen. Ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar dafür.  
Kurz bleibe ich stehen und sehe sie entschuldigend durch meinen Pony an, dann wende ich mich wieder um und schlurfe davon.

* * *

Oh, ich hatte keinen Plan was ich schreiben sollte. Ursprünglich hatte ich dieses Kapitel als Lückenfüller geplant. Jetzt ist es aber doch ziemlich wichtig geworden, denke ich.

Wer wissen möchte wer die anderen Personen, sind die ich erwähne: Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es von allen wisst, aber Fred, Molly und Lucy z.b sind die Kinder von George und Angelina, und Percy und Audrey. Die Nachnamen von vielen anderen hab ich von Slytherins die in den HP-Büchern vorkommen. Ich hab von ihnen allen auf Harry Potter Wiki gelesen. Also falls es wen interessiert, hab ich es hiermit gesagt. Ihr könnt mir aber auch einfach eine Nachricht schreiben, wenn zu den Figuren oder einfach allgemein Fragen aufkommen.

Ach, und noch zum Schluss. Nicht verwirrt sein, ich heiß jetzt nicht mehr Robin Sanders... Vielleicht hats keiner gemerkt, dann ist auch gut.

vlg  
Nocte Dcemone


	18. Freunde

Oh Hilfe  
Ich hab dieses Kapitel in Rekord-Zeit geschrieben, weil ich meine momentane Kreativität noch ausnutzen wollte. Jetzt bin ich am Arsch, aber so was von. Es ist halb vier und ich würde mich nicht wunder, wenn ich morgen früh mit Tasten im Gesicht aufwache, weil ich auf der Tastatur geschlafen hab. Aber ich bin jetzt wahnsinnig froh da Kapitel beendet zu haben. Ich hoffe mal es kommt nicht zu viel Quidditch vor, aber lasst euch überraschen... Ich hoffe mal das Beste...

Hey, und danke **Ria**, für dein Review. Hab es gerade da gelesen als ich mit dem Kapitel in den letzten Zügen lag. Das Ende des Kapitel hab ich dir zu verdanken, sonst hätte ich glaube ich, aufgegeben und am Tag weiter geschrieben. Freut mich total, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich dachte schon Lily sei zu hysterisch... Aber jetzt bin ich beruhigt :)

vlg  
Nocte Dcemone

* * *

Mit gemischten Gefühlen erklimme ich die Stufen und setzte mich zwischen die anderen Slytherin auf die Tribüne. Silber-grüne Fahnen flattern über unseren Köpfen, vielstimmiges Gelächter, voller Vorfreude hallt über das Feld und Schals in de Häuserfarben werden geschwenkt. Ein Mädchen mehrere Reihen von meinem Sitzplatz entfernt hüpft aufgeregt herum und jubelt ausgelassen. Ihr Haar ist Grün und von silbernen Strähnchen durchzogen. Unwillkürlich frage ich mich, mit welchem Zauber sie ihr Haar so schön gefärbt hat.  
Mein Blick wandert weiter über die Menge und fällt auf Amy Brown, die in der obersten Reihe über mehrere Leute klettert, um ihren Platz zu erreichen. Ein kleines Gedränge entsteht, als ihr aus der anderen Richtung jemand entgegen kommt. Es dauert bis sie es geschafft haben, sich aneinander vorbei zu drücken. Der Junge vor dessen Platzt der Auflauf stattgefunden hat starrt düster vor sich hin und reibt sich das Knie.  
Bevor ich nach meinen Brüdern Ausschau halte, winke ich Amy noch freundlich zu. Immerhin kennen wir uns schon ein bisschen, aus der Zeit in der wir zusammen Pokal putzen mussten. Sie ist freundlich hilfsbereit und besitzt Durchsetzungsvermögen. Außerdem ist sie ziemlich gewitzt und eine Meisterin im Rätselraten. Das hab ich herausgefunden als wir uns zum Zeitvertreib Rätsel gestellt haben. Es wurde ein richtiges Spiel daraus. Sie erwidert meinen meinen Gruß lächelnd und wendet sich anschließend einer Gruppe von Mädchen zu, die gelb tragen, wie sie.  
Unterdessen suche ich zwischen den schwarz-gelb gekleideten Schülern nach einem Bekannten Gesicht. Schon aus Prinzip würde kein Gryffindor jemals für einen Slytherin sein, egal wer der Gegner ist. Aber es ist schwer jemand bestimmtes auszumachen. Die Gryffindors sitzen uns gegenüber, am weitesten von der Kurve der Slytherins entfernt. Derjenige der sich das ausgedacht hat war bestimmt nicht dumm. So wie es aussieht, wird das Kriegsbeil schon geschwungen noch ehe das Spiel begonnen hat.  
Gerade als ich vermute Huge gesehen zu haben schiebt sich ein Mädchen an mir vorbei und lässt sich mit viel Aufhebens auf den Platzt vor meinem fallen. Abgelenkt sehe ich zu ihr hinüber und meine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen.  
,,Ah, Lily Potter." sie sieht mich aus den Augenwinkeln an. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar fällt ihr wie Seide über die Schultern und ihren Rücken hinab.  
,,Lauren." Meine Stimme erreicht den Gefrierpunkt und klirrt wie Eis.  
Sie lacht warm und ein ein bisschen tief, samten, fast gleichmäßig. Es klingt wie das Schnurren einer Raubkatze. ,,Du hast dich verändert, Lily." sie dreht sich um und sieht mich an, ihre Augen blicken klar und fest in meine.  
Ich beuge mich vor und erwidere ihren Blick ohne zu blinzeln. ,,Hör auf mich zu verspotten, Parkinson."  
,,Das sollte kein Spott sein." ihre Finger spielen mit den Fransen ihres smaragdgrünen Schals. ,,Du bist nicht mehr das kleine, trotzige Mädchen von damals..."  
,,Dass du das letzte mal mit mir gesprochen hast, liegt nicht mal ein viertel Jahr zurück." erinnere ich sie misstrauisch.  
,,Es reicht um einen Menschen zu verändern." sie sagt es leicht hin, aber es klingt nicht so.  
,,Hat Scorpius dir gesagt, du sollt mir das erzählen." zische ich und meine Stimmung schlägt von vorsichtig zu aggressiv um.  
,,Scorpius?" sie hebt ihre zarten, aristokratisch geschwungenen Augenbrauen, ,,Erzählt er dir auch solche Dinge?" Interesse spiegelt sich in ihren Worten wieder und ich meine zu erkennen, wie sie darüber eingehend nachdenkt.  
,,Was spielst du für ein Spiel, Lauren?" frage ich und mustere sie abschätzend.  
,,Ich spiele kein Spiel." Ihre Stimme hat etwas fesselndes, ungewöhnliches, sie ist angenehm samten, ,,Du hasst mich, weil ich unfreundlich und herablassend zu deinen Freunden war." stellt sie fest. ,,Du denkst, ich wollte sie beleidigen, als ich sagte du solltest dir andere suchen und dass ich mich nicht mit ihnen abgeben würde."  
,,Das hast du." ich funkle sie an und messe mich mit ihrem Blick.  
,,Ja, das habe ich." stimmt sie zu, ,,Aber es war nicht gelogen... Es ist wahr, weißt du." Sie stellt diesen Satz nicht als Frage, auch wenn es so klingen mag. Sie sagt das, was sie sieht. Sie sagte: weißt du. Und sie hat recht: Ich weiß es.  
,,Deine Freunde kannten dich. Früher. Aber diejenige bist du nicht mehr. Du bist eine andere und das haben sie noch nicht begriffen." Sie redet schlicht, einfach, überzeugt. Als wäre es auch für mich so verständlich, wie für sie.  
,,Ich bin immer noch Lily!" fauche ich verstimmt.  
,,Ja."  
,,Willst du damit sagen, ich war nie die für die ich mich gehalten habe."  
,,Vielleicht, aber das weiß ich nicht."  
,,Was ist es dann?" Ich beuge mich ein Stückchen zu ihr vor. Aufmerksam, suchend, wissensdurstig.  
Sie senkt die Stimme, flüstert fast. Unsere Blicke verfangen sich in einander. ,,Ich glaube, es fällt ihnen schwer dich als den Menschen zu sehen, der du werden wirst. "  
,,Der Mensch zu dem Slytherin mich macht..."  
,,Jedes Haus formt seine Mitglieder. Es verstärkt die Eigenschaften die du schon besitzt, formt dich. Das ist der Grund wieso man es jedem ansieht in welchem Haus er gewesen ist. Man erkennt es einfach..." Lauren wendet mir wieder den Rücken zu, als sie weiter spricht. ,,Schüler aus dem gleichen Haus vertsehen sich oft am besten, weil sie sich in die gleiche Richtung entwickeln, meinst du nicht auch?"  
,,Möglich."  
,,Aber du machst jetzt nicht das gleiche durch, wie sie. Sondern etwas anderes. Das macht es schwere für dich und für sie. Aber nicht unmöglich. Ihr müsst euch nur wieder neu kennenlernen."  
,,Denkst du, ja?!" ich klinge herablassend. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass sie so tut als wüsste sie so viel über meine Freunde und mich. Andererseits kann ich auch nicht abstreiten, das sich zu bewahrheiten scheint, von was sie gesprochen hat. Und davon abgesehen bleiben mir ihre Worte von damals im Gedächtnis. Es macht mich noch immer wütend wie sie über Hugo und Rose gesprochen hat.  
,,Es ist einfacher dich mit Leuten anzufreunden die sind wie du." Erwidert Lauren als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen.  
Verwirrt schüttle ich den Kopf, ,,Warum sagst du mir das?"  
,,Das Spiel beginnt." Sie nickt in Richtung der Spieler. Die Hufflepuffs erheben sich in die Lüfte dicht gefolgt von den Slytherins. Überrascht folge ich ihnen mit den Augen. Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Viel zu sehr hat mich beschäftigt, was Lauren Parkinson mir erzählt hat. Noch immer spuken mir ihre Worte im Kopf herum und wollen keine Ruhe geben. Sie kreisen umher und hindern mich daran das Spiel wirklich zu sehen. Mit den Augen folge ich Zhara Vaisey wie sie über dem Geschehen kreist und spieße Ansell mit Blicken auf, aber meine Gedanken driften wieder und wieder ab. Selbst als Tore fallen, und das nicht für Slytherin, finde ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit nicht wieder.  
Scorpius und jetzt Lauren. Wieso zeigen sie so viel Aufmerksamkeit mir mir gegenüber? Weil ich Harry Potters Tochter bin, weil ich aus irgendeinem, mir unerfindlichen Grund, auf andere Leute interessant wirke? Das ist alles so verwirrend und ich weiß nicht wie ich das für mich sortieren soll. Ich habe keine Angst vor den Dingen, die Lauren und Scorpius mir gesagt haben. Und gerade dieses Fehlen von Angst, lässt mich erschauern. Ich sollte mich vor so düsterem Gerede fürchten, oder? Es sollte mich auch in Panik versetzten, wie viel Sorgen sich McGonagall und Hagrid über mich machen. Ich sollte mich nicht zu dem Spiegel hingezogen fühlen, ich sollte weder meinen Eltern noch der Schulleiterin etwas verschweigen, ich sollte mich mit Rose aussprechen, ich sollte keine Träume haben, die sich ständig wiederholen. Ich sollte so viele Dinge tun oder nicht tun. Und zwischen all diesen verwirrenden, fremden oder neuen, ungewöhnlichen Geschehnissen, kann ich mir Laut Malfoy und Parkinson nicht mal sicher sein, wer ich selbst bin oder sein werde. Missmutig lege ich den Kopf auf meine angewinkelten Knie und seufze leise, nur um im nächsten Moment wie von der Tarantel gestochen wieder hoch zu fahren. Das Stadion schreit und tobt, während Zhara sich eine Wettrennen mit dem Sucher der Hufflepuffs liefert. Der Schnatz leuchtet hell in der Wintersonne und blendet die Spieler auf dem Feld. Bis jetzt war der klare Morgen ideal für ein Quidditch-Spiel, doch inzwischen scheint die Sonne immer heller vom wolkenlosen Himmel und Raubt den Spielern die Sicht.  
Mit der einen Hand schirmt Zhara ihre Augen gegen das Licht ab, mit der anderen umklammert sie ihren Besen fester und jagt wie ein Pfeil durch die Luft. Der wesentlich ältere und erfahrenere Sucher der Hufflepuffs ist ihr dicht auf den Fersen, überholt sie im nächsten Moment fast. Doch kurz bevor er sich die Führung endgültig sichern kann, zischt ein Klatscher nur Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt vorbei. Einer der Treiber verpasst dem schwarzen Ball einen mörderischen Schlag mit seinem Schläger, um den Sucher vor einem neuerlichen Angriff zu schützen. Dadurch versperrt er jedoch eben diesem, den Weg zum Schnatz. Zhara indes hat den kleinen, goldenen Ball schon beinahe eingeholt. Nur noch eine Besenlänge und sie kann das Spiel beenden. Doch genau das scheint sie verhindern zu wollen, als sie ruckartig abbremst und sich nach dem Gegner umsieht. Zuerst ertönen verwirrte Rufe im Stadion, doch dann erschließt sich den Schülern schnell der Grund für Vaiseys Zögern. Slytherin liegt noch immer im Rückstand. Und das gewaltig. Selbst wenn es ihr gelingt den Schnatz zu fangen bringt ihnen das nicht genügend Punkte um das Spiel zu Gewinnen. Sie will es hinauszögern und hofft, das ihre Mannschaft noch genügend Punkte machen kann ehe das Spiel durch den Fang des Schnatzes beendet wird.  
Noch während sie sich nach dem Hufflepuff-Sucher umsieht, verringert dieser den Abstand der zwischen ihnen entstanden ist und hat sie fast schon wieder erreicht. Zhara fliegt vor ihm Kurven, um ihn am Überholen zu hindern, bis der Schnatz verschwunden ist. Sie schafft es sogar. Vor einem Augenblick war der goldene Ball noch zu sehen, im Nächsten scheint er sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Von den Slytherin-Anhängern ertönen Jubelrufe und erleichtertes Lachen, während die Hufflepuff-Fans ihrer Enttäuschung hinaus rufen.  
Ich selber strahle überglücklich mit meinen Mitschülern um die Wette. Mein Sitznachbar umarmt mich sogar vor lauter Glück. Ich lasse es mit mir machen, weil ich mich genauso freue wie er, wenn ich ehrlich bin.  
Kurz darauf fällt das erste Tor für Slytherin, dann das zweite und das Dritte. Langsam holen wir auf. Euphorie breitet sich unter den Spielern und Fans aus. Immer nervenaufreibender geht es zur Sache. Die Klatscher werden aggressiver, die Treiber müder, die Sucher unaufmerksamer und die Jäger stecken die ersten schlimmeren Verletzungen ein. Mein Blick bleibt auf Samuele Zabini kleben, als er sich heldenhaft zwischen einen Klatscher und den Hüter wirft. An der Stirn hat er einen Riss und den einen Arm hält er, als müsse er ihn schonen. Gemeinsam mit dem anderen Treiber, einem mittelgroßen Mädchen aus dem sechsten Jahrgang, vertreibt er die Klatscher und schleudert sie in Richtung der Gegner. Mit einem Mal kommt er mir unglaublich attraktiv vor. Mir ist noch nie aufgefallen wie gut mir sein schwarzes Haar gefällt. Er hat eine unglaublich schöne Hautfarbe und ich wette wenn ich seine Augen sehen könnte- Erschrocken halte ich inne und verbiete mir vorerst weiter darüber nachzudenken, wie schlank er ist und wie gut er Quidditch spielt und seine Schulter- Verdammt, ich tue es schon wieder. Krampfhaft starre ich an ihm vorbei. Stattdessen beobachte ich wieder Zhara. Das ist ungefährlicher. Sie scheint etwas nahe des Gegnerischen Tors entdeckt zu haben und fliegt unauffällig, wie sie hofft näher. Zwischen durch wirft sie immer wieder einen Blick auf die Punktetafel. Ich kann sie förmlich rechnen hören. Wie sie Punkte zusammen zählt, sich ins Gedächtnis ruft, wie viele der Schnatz ihr noch einbringen könnte. Unsicher sieht sie wieder in der Richtung wo sie den goldenen Ball erblickt zu haben scheint. Aber es sind zu wenige. es sind zu wenig Punkte, als dass sie gewinnen würden. Zhara _kann_ das Spiel nicht beenden. Wir würden noch immer verlieren.  
Entsetzt bemerke ich wie der gegnerische Sucher auf sie aufmerksam wird und ihr nach fliegt. Er hält sich so weit zurück, dass Vaisey ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt. Und er ist schon so nah. Verdammt!  
Das Mädchen zu meiner Linken folgt meinem Blick und beinahe gleichzeitig beginnen wir aus vollem Hals zu schreien. ,,VERFLUCHT, ER IST GLEICH BEI DIR. FLIEG ZHARA!" und noch jede Menge anderer Sachen von bei denen ich Sekunden später schon nicht mehr weiß, was ich gesagt hab. Mehr und mehr Leute rufen mit uns und kurz Darauf sind wir endlich laut genug, damit Zhara uns hören kann. Sie fliegt schneller, um den Sucher der Hufflepuffs abermals behindern zu können. Doch nun kennt er den Trick und lässt sich davon kaum aufhalten. Blitzschnell lenkt er seinen Besen über Zhara hinweg und übernimmt die Führung. Einen Moment wirkt sie wie gelähmt, dann verfolgt sie ihn erbarmungslos. Über den Besenstiel geduckt, damit sie der Luft weniger Widerstand bietet holt sie schnell auf und ist bald wieder auf gleicher Höhe wie der andere Sucher. Ihr geringes Gewicht ist ein ungemeiner Vorteil und bald lässt sie den Gegner wieder hinter sich zurück. Der Abstand ist nicht besonders groß, aber es ist zu sehen, dass er sie nicht mehr einholen wird. Zhara ist kurz davor, nur noch Meter vom Schnatz entfernt. Es bleibt ihr keine Wahl mehr. Zum heraus zögern ist es längst zu spät. Sie kann den Schnatz fangen und wir verlieren mit knappen Rückstand oder sie lässt zu das der Hufflepuff-Sucher ihn fängt und Slytherin trägt die größte Niederlage seit langem davon. Da muss sie sich natürlich nicht entscheiden. Ein letztes Mal beschleunigt sie, streckt den Arm aus und... ihre Finger schließen sich um den goldenen Ball. Ich stelle mir vor, die kleinen Flügel zwischen ihren Händen schlagen zu sehen, auch wenn sie viel zu weit entfernt ist.  
Müde, geschlagen und enttäuscht hebt sie die Faust damit wir es alle sehen können. Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht. Es war ihr erstes Spiel und sie hat den Schnatz gefangen. Sie hat es so gut gemacht wie es nur ging und war besser als der andere, viel erfahrenere Sucher. Auch wenn wir heute verloren haben, ich wette die Slytherins werden Zhara Vaisey heute Abend feiern.  
Erst als ich hinter dem Jungen, der mich umarmt hat die Tribüne verlasse, fällt mir auf, dass Lauren Parkinson mir die Antwort auf meine letzte Frage schuldig geblieben ist. Suchend sehe ich über die Schulter und sehe mich in der Menge um. Doch nirgendwo ist ihr schwarzer Haarschopf zu erkennen.  
Aber jemand anderen sehe ich und mir bleibt der Mund offen stehen vor Überraschung. Meine Brüder stehen mit Hugo und Rose neben einem Fahnenmast und unterhalten sich. Roses grüner Schal weht im Wind und sie wickelt ihn sich fester um die Schultern. Auch ihre Handschuhe sind grün. Grün wie die Mütze von James, die kleine Fahne in Hugos Händen, der Sticker auf Albus Jacke. Slytherin Farben. Sie waren für Slytherin, nicht für Hufflepuff, wie alle anderen Gryffindors. Ein Lächeln breitet sich in meinem Gesicht aus. Das ist so viel besser als...als...als alles was ich mir gerade vorstellen kann. Es fühlt sich unglaublich gut an zu wissen, dass sie es wegen mir gemacht haben. James und Albus waren noch nie für Slytherin. Noch nie bis auf heute. Rose sieht mich als erstes und winkt mir unsicher zu. Die anderen folgen ihrem Blick und grinsen mich an. Ich weiß gar nicht wen ich zuerst umarmen soll.  
Ich bin so glücklich!


	19. Bei den Gewächshäusern

_Löffelkraut benötigt einen sonnigen bis halbschattigen Standort. Es braucht keine besondere Erde und gedeiht auch in rauen Gegenden. Hauptsächlich wächst das Löffelkraut an Küstenregionen von Nord-und Westeuropa. Löffelkraut ist relativ unempfindlich, was den Salzgehalt im Boden angeht. _  
_Es braucht eine gute Wasserversorgung und hohen Humus-Anteil, um den Blattertrag zu steigern. _

Sorgfältig lege ich ein Buchzeichen zwischen die aufgeschlagenen Seiten und ziehe den Keramiktopf näher zu mir. Das Loffelkrautpflänzchen wippt mit seinem Blatt und lässt den Kopf hängen. Besorgt tippe ich gegen den dürren Stiel. Wäre Hank ein Schüler und keine Pflanze, würde ich ihm raten zu Ms. Turpin zu gehen. Und zwar lieber heute als morgen. Aber Hank ist ja kein Schüler und sein Wohl liegt einzig und allein in meinen unbedarften Händen.  
Als nächstes inspiziere ich die dunkle, krümelige Erde. Sie ist nicht vollkommen trocken, immerhin weiß sogar ich, dass man eine Pflanze gießen muss, aber vermutlich war es doch zu wenig Wasser, dass ich meinem Löffelkraut angedeihen lies.  
,,Vielleicht hast du Durst..." murmle ich vor mich hin und ziehe den Kräuter-Almanach abermals heran. Hm, was rät das Buch noch mal: eine gute Wasserversorgung und hohen Humus-Anteil. Humus ist Erde, oder nicht? Kurz wäge ich ab, ob ich es einfach darauf ankommen lassen oder genauer nachsehen soll. Letztendlich entscheide ich mich für Zweites und schreibe als ersten Punkt auf meiner Liste: _Humus_ nachschlagen und notfalls besorgen!  
Anschließend nehme ich Hank, das Löffelkraut in die eine Hand und den Almanach in die andere. Den Zettel mit der Notiz klemme ich mir unter den Arm. So bepackt schlage ich den Weg zur Bibliothek ein.  
Staubig hängt der Geruch nach Papier, Geheimnissen und Alter in der Luft. Von Zeit und Sonne, vergilbte, brüchige Seiten raschen sanft und Kerzen flackern auf den langen, dunklen Tischen, zwischen den Bücherreihen. Wachs tropft träge auf die Holzplatten und bedeckt verblassende Tintenflecke und wilde Kritzeleien. In der Bibliothek herrscht eine geschäftige Ruhe, wie ich sie noch nirgends sonst erlebt habe. Ich schaue mich nach den friedlich still arbeitenden Schülern um. Sie begegnen meinem Blick teils mit einem nicken oder wenden den Kopf wieder ab. Ihre Federn kratzen geschäftig über Pergament und füllen Zeile für Zeile.  
Umständlich quetsche ich mich zwischen Bücherstapeln und einer Leiter hindurch zu einer abgelegeneren Ecke der Bibliothek. Durch ein schmales Erkerfenster fällt blasses Sonnenlicht und beleuchtet den Teppich darunter.  
Sorgfältig stelle ich Hank auf das Fensterbrett, lege Buch und Notizen daneben und krame in meiner Tasche nach meinem Zauberstab. Das kühle Mahagoniholz schmiegt sich sanft in meine Hand.  
,,Accio Pflanzen-Almanach." befehle ich halb laut und kurz darauf klatscht mir mein Kräuter-Buch gegen das Bein. Mit Grabesmine hebe ich es auf und lege den Band zurück auf das Fensterbrett. So hatte ich mir das ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich wollte was mit Pflanzen und stattdessen wirft sich mir der Kräuter-Almanach vor die Füße...  
Kapitulierend stecke ich meinen Zauberstab wieder weg und mache mich ohne magische Hilfe auf die Suche.  
Zu meiner Überraschung finde ich nach einiger Zeit ein ganzes Buch, dass ausschließlich über Erde handelt. Triumphierend lächelnd nehme ich es mit zu meinem Platz am Erkerfenster.  
Ich blättere eine Weile herum und bemühe das Inhaltsverzeichnis, ehe sich herausstellt, dass man mit Humus organische Stoffe im Boden bezeichnet. Ich bin fast enttäuscht wie einfach die Antwort ist, bis mir aufgeht, dass es mir das bloß einfacher macht. So beschließe ich mir ein bisschen Humus zu besorgen... Also Erde die mit Humus angereichert ist. Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, dass es auch Erde gibt, die Humus-arm ist. Was bin ich doch für ein Genie... Nun ein bisschen stolz bin ich tatsächlich.  
Schnell packe ich alles zusammen, stecke das Buch über Erde ebenfalls mit ein und verschwinde Richtung Gewächshaus.  
,,Neville- Mr. Longbottom?" Rufe ich und stecke den Kopf zur Tür herein. Nichts rührt sich, alles bleibt ruhig. Keiner arbeitet an den großen Blumenkübeln, stutzt das Malvenkraut oder topft die Alraunen um. Es scheint überhaupt niemand da zu sein.  
Ich mache noch einmal auf mich aufmerksam, ehe ich eintrete. Die tropisch-schwüle Luft schlägt mir entgegen und meine Lungen brauchen ein paar Atemzüge bis sie sich daran gewöhnt haben. Langsam laufe ich durch die Reihen von Tischen. Blätter und Gräser streichen über meine Arme und Ästchen verheddern sich in meinem Haar.  
,,Mr. Longbottom?" frage ich noch einmal, erwarte jedoch nicht mehr, dass mir jemand antwortet. Doch plötzlich ertönt ein Geräusch in einem der Nebenzimmer. Stirnrunzelnd mache ich ein paar Schritte näher zu der Tür, lege meine Bücher auf einen Sack voll Erde und drücke das Ohr, nach kurzem überlegen an das schartige Holz. Doch da ist nichts mehr. Kein Laut, kein Ton... Seltsam. Hin und her gerissen stehe ich da. Unsicher ob ich gehen oder bleiben soll. Meine Hand schwebt auf halbem Weg zur Türklinke in der Luft. Auch wenn nichts mehr zu hören ist... ich war mir so sicher... Neugierde breitet sich in mir aus und ich sage mir, dass ja nun nichts schlimmes oder gefährliches im nächsten Raum sein kann. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf, die flüstert, dass ich genau das selbe auch schon vor dem Raum der Wünsche dachte, bringe ich nur zu gerne zum schweigen. Bestimmt lege ich die Hand auf die Klinke und drücke sie herunter. Kaum haben meine Finger das Holz des Griffes berührt, dringt abermals ein Geräusch an mein Ohr. Wütende, streitende, gehässige Stimmen sind zu hören. Gesprächsfetzen treiben bis zur Türe, bis zu mir.  
Erschrocken halte ich den Atem an und bewege mich nicht. Das ist keine Einbildung. Im Gegenteil. Was ich zu hören meine, klingt wie bitterer Ernst. Das ist kein Lehrer, dort in der Kammer, sondern jemand der ebenso wenig hier sein sollte wie ich.  
,,Wussten deine Eltern was du bist, du dreckiger, klei-" ein dumpfer schlag ertönt und jemand keucht. Entsetzt zucke ich zusammen und beiße mir auf die Lippe um es demjenigen nicht gleich zu tun und auf zu keuchen.  
,,Bestimmt nicht." höhnt eine dritte Person und lacht freudlos. ,,Sonst hätten sie dich bestimmt nie gewollt!" Ich spitze die Ohren, versuche verzweifelt alles mit zu bekommen, was gesprochen wird. Aber die Stimmen sind ein einziges an und ab schwellen von Tönen.  
,,Verpisst euch, verdam-" Mein Herz bleibt fast stehen. Ich kenne diese Stimme. Ich weiß nicht wo her, aber dennoch...  
Tief hohle ich Luft, schlucke meine Angst hinunter und schiebe die Türe einen Spalt breit auf. Schiefe, schwer beladenen Regale versperren mir die Sicht, doch hinter einem von ihnen lassen sich Gestalten erahnen. Ihre Schatten zeichnen sich schemenhaft auf Boden und Wand ab, tanzen grotesk verzehrt über Reihen von Kisten und zu wackligen Türmen aufgestapelte Blumentöpfe.  
,,... doch! Sie waren ja auch solche-" Die Worte triefen vor Verachtung und Abscheu. ,,Haben sie sich über diese Ähnlichkeit mit dem-de-" Der Rest des Satzes geht in einem Wutschrei unter. Dunkel und rau und... schmerzverzerrt. ,,Ihr wisst gar nichts!" presst derjenige hervor und erntet einzig und allein höhnisches Lachen.  
,,Ach ja?" fragt der mit der Abscheu in der Stimme. Es klingt giftig-süß. Geheuchelt. ,,Bist du dir sicher?" Augenblicklich scheint die Temperatur in der kleinen Anstellkammer zu sinken. Die Drohung hängt bleiern und erdrückend in der Luft.  
,,Ihr könnt von nichts wissen, dass es gar nicht gibt." Ein wütendes Zischen, mehr nicht. Ich erkenne ihn trotzdem. Oh Gott, nein. ,,Samuele." wispere ich entsetzt und schlage die Hände vor dem Mund, aus Angst die anderen beiden könnte es gehört haben.  
Es ist Samuele Zabin. Samuele! Ohne es richtig wahrzunehmen schleiche ich an einem der Regale entlang, weiter in den Raum hinein. Das Bild, das sich mir bietet lässt mich beinahe auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt machen.  
Er lehnt zusammengesunken an der rissigen Wand, blutet aus einem Schnitt über der Augenbraue, seine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt... Er hat Schmerzen. Die beide fremden Jungen stehen mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ihre Haltung zeugt davon wie überlegen sie sich fühlen... Wie überlegen sie tatsächlich sind. Zum ersten Mal seit ich in die Gewächshäuser kam, denke ich daran meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Fest packe ich den Griff und ziehe ihn leise aus meiner Tasche. Fieberhaft durchwühle ich mein Gehirn nach einem Zauber, der nützen könnte. Doch entweder ist mir keiner bekannt oder es wurde den Erstklässlern noch nicht beigebracht. Wie sehr wünsche ich mir in diesem Moment, sie hätten uns schon gezeigt wie man sich dueliert.  
Verzweifelt lasse ich meinen Blick durch den Raum streifen, als würde da plötzlich ein Wunder in der Ecke stehen, dass mir hilft. Aber da ist natürlich nichts. Nichts außer Erde, Blumensamen und Gießkannen.  
Ich hasse das Gefühl nichts tun zu können, machtlos zu sein. Tränen der Wut und der Ohnmacht sammeln sich in meinem Augenwickeln. Ich wische sie trotzig fort. Weinen ist das Letzte, was mir in dieser Situation etwas nützt. Also zwinge ich mich zur Ruhe, versuche für einen Moment auszublenden was um mich herum geschieht, so gemein es auch ist. Langsam nimmt eine Idee in meinem Kopf Gestalt an. Was wäre wenn- Um langsame Bewegungen bemüht, richte ich mich auf und schleiche Rückwarts, bis ich die Türe das Holz der Tür im Rücken spüre. Meine Füße machen kaum ein Geräusch auf dem dreckigen, staubigen Boden. Trotzdem lastet die Panik, entdeckt zu werden, schwer auf mir. Sollten mich die Jungen hören, ist es zu spät zum Hilfe holen. Und tatsächlich, eine der gestalten wendet den Kopf. Wie gelähmt halte ich inne, bewege mich nicht. Meine Hand krampft sich um meinen Zauberstab und in meinem Kopf fahren die Gedanken Achterbahn.  
Ich gehe fast in die Knie vor Erleichterung, als der Blick des Jungen mich nicht trifft. Unaufmerksam streift er einen halben Meter über mir die Wand, gleitet über Schaufeln und  
Rechen, ehe er wieder bei Samuele angelangt. Unwillkürlich folge ich seinen Bewegungen und sehe Samuele, seine Augen die auf mir liegen, die Bitte darin, nicht zu gehen, ihm zu helfen, und das Wissen, dass ich es nicht tun werde, dass ich es gar nicht kann. Sein Blick hält mich gefangen, scheint tief in mich zu dringen und in mir zu lesen. Ich frage mich was er sieht. Bin ich in seinen Augen ein Feigling? Oder erkennt er, dass ich nicht vorhabe sang und klanglos zu verschwinden und so zu tun, als hätte ich nichts gesehen. Was es auch ist... er senkt die Lieder, lässt mich gehen.  
Ich husche aus dem Zimmer und schließe zitternd die Tür. Meine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und mein Atem geht unregelmäßig. Alles dreht sich. Selbst der Boden scheint Wellen zu werfen. Ich muss hier raus! Wie ein verängstigtes Tier fliehe ich aus den Gewächshäusern, flüchte durch stille, menschenleere Gänge, durch Treppenhäuser und an verwaisten Klassenräumen vorbei. Ich merke selbst wie gehetzt ich wirke, wie ängstlich und aufgewühlt ich aussehen muss. Nicht ganz Herr meiner Sinne und Gedanken, die wie wild übereinander fallen. Trotzdem tragen mich meine Schritte ziel sicher zum Lehrerzimmer. Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend fahre ich den Wasserspeier an, mich zu Neville zu lassen. Es fühlt sich an wie Stunden, bis er schließlich aus der Tür tritt. Fröhlich Lächelnd - bis er mich sieht.  
,,Bei Merlins Unterhosen! Lily. Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."  
,,Schön wär's. Aber das ist schlimmer als ein Geist. Sogar schlimmer als der Blutige Baron. Sie müssen mir helfen!"  
Erschrocken und verwirrt sieht er mich an. ,,Jetzt mal langsam, Lily. Was ist denn los?" Er klingt besänftigend und ausgeglichen.  
Aber zum Teufel damit. Ich bin keins von beidem. Weder ausgeglichen, noch in irgendeiner Weiße besänftigt. Ach was! Ich war noch nie soweit davon entfernt.  
Also speise ich Neville einzig und allein mit einem eiligen: ,,Es geht um Samuele Zabini ab." und laufe den Gang zurück, aus dem ich gekommen bin. Das er mir folgt, kann ich an seinen schweren Schritten hinter mir hören. Ich voraus, er knapp hinter mir. Hetzten wir durch das Schloss. Währenddessen unterrichte ich ihn von den Geschehnissen. Sein Blick wird immer Düsterer, umso weiter ich mit meiner Erzählung kommen. Bedauern und Entschlossenheit spiegeln sich in seinem Gesicht wieder. Das beruhigt mich ungemein. Doch wenn man genau hinsieht sagt einem der Blick Nevilles noch etwas. Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben und im Moment ist es mir auch denkbar unwichtig. Dennoch setzt sich der Gedanke in meinem Hinterkopf fest, das mein Lehrer mehr von der Sache weiß als er zu erkennen gibt. Verunsichert schüttle ich den Kopf und konzentriere mich stattdessen wieder auf den Weg.  
Kurz darauf erreichen wir das Gewächshaus. Die Türe steht seit meinem hastigen Ausbruch noch offen, Hank liegt umgekippt neben den Büchern auf dem Sack Erde.  
,,Sie waren da hinten." flüstere ich heiser, weil meine Stimme plötzlich nicht mehr mitspielt. Meine Hände zittern und ich würde mich am liebsten irgendwo zusammen kauern. Inzwischen kommt mir alles so unwirklich vor, wie ein Traum oder eine Geschichte, die mir jemand erzählt hat. Aber als Neville die Tür zu der Abstellkammer auf stößt liegt Samuele tatsächlich dort, zusammen gekauert und gekrümmt. Sein er hat den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen sind halb geschlossen. Als er Neville sieht lächelt er schwach. ,,Hallo Professor." er versucht sich auf zu richten und zuckt zusammen. ,,Ich freu mich Sie zu sehen."  
,,Samuele." Neville fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. ,,Wer war es diesmal?"  
Samuele schüttelt den Kopf. ,,Ich werde es ihnen auch heute nicht sagen."  
Während sie reden kann ich bloß stumm da stehen und zusehen. Das alles ist so fürchterlich falsch. Ich verstehe nichts mehr...  
,,Kannst du in den Krankenflügel gehen und Ms. Turpin Bescheid sagen?" ruft Neville mich in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Verhindert damit, dass ich mich vollkommen in Unverstehen und Verwirrung verlaufe.  
Abermals renne ich los, hetzte durch Hogwarts Flure und dränge mich durch Schülertrauben, die mir meinen Weg versperren.  
,,Ms. Turpin!" rufe ich und komme schlitternd im Krankenflügel zum stehen.


	20. Wahrheiten und Lügen

Hi hi :)

Ich hab vor dem letzten Kapitel vergessen, mich für die lieben Reviews zu bedanken. Also hier nachträglich. **Helena** und **Ria**: Ihr macht meinen Tag :*  
Ich war ziemlich erleichtert als ihr geschrieben habt, dass ihr Lily nicht zu hysterisch fandet. Außerdem freut es mich so sehr zu sehen, dass es wen gibt der sich freut, wenn ich ein neues Kapitel schreibe. Ich bemühe mich um euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen. Allerdings hab ich die eine-Wochen-Frist die ich mir selbst gesetzt habe, nicht ganz eingehalten. Ich gelobe Besserung ;) Spätestens in den Fastnacht-Ferien schaffe ich es wieder öfter und regelmäßiger.

Wenn jemand Verbesserungsvorschläge hat. Immer nur her damit. Ich bin da für alles offen was gerecht und angebracht ist.

* * *

Krampfhaft versuche ich meine Hände still zu halten. Ich falte sie und lege sie in meinen Schoß, doch kurz drauf zwirbeln meine Finger von neuem den Bändel meines Pullovers auf, spielen mit dem Reisverschluss oder klopfen unregelmäßig auf der Armlehne des wackligen Holzstuhls herum.  
Neville Longbottom hat neben mir auf einem nicht weniger baufällig wirkendem Sessel platzgenommen und starrt aus dem Fenster. Er wirkt zwar ruhig und gefasst, dennoch kann man die Niedergeschlagenheit, die sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder spiegelt nicht leugnen.  
Zaghaft hebe ich den Kopf. ,,Mr. Longbottom. Was wissen sie über das was passiert ist?" Die Frage brennt mir auf der Zunge seit mein Verstand sich soweit beruhigt hat, um mich wieder Gerade aus denken zu lassen.  
Überrascht huscht Nevilles Blick zu mir. ,,Warum denkst du, ich habe eine Ahnung von dem was heute passiert ist?" fragt er vorsichtig, noch immer freundlich und ausgeglichen.  
Plötzlich bin ich mir unsicher wie viel ich sagen kann und was lieber unausgesprochen bleiben sollte. Jedes meiner Worte sorgsam abwägend, beginne ich. ,,Es ist die Art wie... Sie damit umgehen: Routiniert. Als wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass etwas derartiges passiert."  
Abschätzend beobachte ich seine Reaktionen, seine Mimik, seine Gestik... ,,Sie waren nicht überrascht, als ich ihnen von Samuele Zabini erzählte." fahre ich fort als er schweigt.  
Irgendwo zwischen dem Weg zum Gewächshaus und der Zeit die wir nun wartend vor dem Krankenflügel verbringen hat sich etwas geändert. Es scheint mir,als hätte sich ein Schalter umgelegt und plötzlich ist mir Neville Longbottom fremd geworden. Wie so viele andere Leute in letzter Zeit... Es ist wie ein Blinzeln. Nichts hat sich verändert, alles ist so wie es schon immer war, wie ich es gewohnt bin, wie es mir gefällt und ich es gern habe und dann schließe ich die Augen und sobald ich sie wieder öffne ist nichts mehr wie es vorher war. Sondern fremd und neu und seltsam.  
Als ich Neville ansehe und das Bild des Mannes, der jeden zweiten Sonntag zum Kuchen bei den Weasleys vorbei kam und sich von seiner Frau die Krawatten binden lassen musste, weil er den Knoten nie wirklich beherrschte, verschwunden ist, wird mir klar dass ich ihn plötzlich mit anderen Augen sehe. Es sind nicht mehr die Augen eines Kindes. Ich beginne zu hinterfragen.  
,,Professor," setzte ich erneut an und stelle verwundert fest, dass es sich zum ersten mal nicht merkwürdig anfühlt ihn so zu nennen, ,,warum sagte Samuele: Ich werde es ihnen auch dieses Mal nicht sagen?!"  
Seine Augen weiten sich fast unmerklich, als ich das ausspreche. Aus dem Konzept gebracht, verliert er ein wenig seiner routinierten Gelassenheit.  
,,Ich... Sagte er das?"  
Ich erwiedere seinen Blick abwartend, ohne zu antworten.  
Er seufzt schwer und fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. ,,Es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit. Es wäre nicht richtig dir zu verraten, was ich weiß."  
,,Heißt das, ihnen ist auch nicht alles bekannt?" forsche ich tiefer. Ich kann mich nicht von all den Fragen losreißen, die wie wild durch meinen Verstand tanzen und um Aufmerksamkeit buhlen. Worte und Bilder sind in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.  
,,Lily." hebt Neville müde an und sieht mir fest in die Augen. ,,Ich habe Dinge erfahren... von denen ich nicht erwartet hätte, dass sie noch immer existieren. Was ich mitbekam gehörte für mich nicht in... diese Tage. Sondern in eine Zeit die zum Glück vorüber ist. Es ist traurig und grausam. Es ist nicht deine Welt!"  
,,Woher wissen Sie, was meine Welt ist?" meine Stimme hat einen lauernden Unterton.  
,,Das wovon wir sprechen, ist auch nicht meine Welt... obwohl sie mir sehr bekannt ist. Ich habe lange Zeit am Rand einer düstere Welt gelebt-"  
,,Sprechen sie von der Zeit in der Voldemort noch lebte?" frage ich gerade heraus.  
Er stockt. ,,Ja... Genau."  
Nachdenklich wende ich den Blick ab und versenke die Hände in den Taschen meines Pullovers. Mein Blick durchbohrt die Wand gegenüber, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Das wirft unendlich viele Fragen auf. Mehr als mir Neville beantwortet hat. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir das. Ich weiß nur noch nicht was. Ich fühle mich, als stünde ich vor der Aufgabe ein Puzzle zu lösen. Die ersten Puzzleteile, bestehend aus meinen Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden, halte ich schon in Händen und Neville hat mir gerade verraten, wie ich sie zusammen setzten kann... Er hat mir die Antwort gegeben auf Fragen die ich nicht kenne.

Die Heilerin lächelt Neville an und zwinkert mir freundlich zu, während sie uns die Tür aufhält. Dankend gehen wir an ihr vorbei und treten in den Krankenflügel ein. Die Sonne, die blass durch die dichten, grauen Winterwolken dringt, fällt schräg durch die hohen Bogenfenster und taucht die Betten in ein dunkles Licht.  
Samuele sitzt auf einem Sessel nahe Ms. Turpins Büro und starrt auf seine Hände. Als er uns herein kommen hört hebt er den Kopf und grinst flüchtig. Seine Lippe ist fast vollständig geheilt und der Riss über seiner Augenbraue wirkt, als wäre er schon zwei drei Tage alt, nicht bloß ein paar Stunden. Alles in allem sieht er aus wie meistens wenn ich ihm begegne: Ein wenig angeschlagen, aber eigentlich nicht schlimm. Was mir bei diesen Gedanken in den Sinn kommt, jagt mir einen Schauder über den Rücken. Wäre es möglich, dass er sich nicht einfach mit anderen prügelt, sonder verschlagen wird? Ohne es zu wollen mustere ich ihn noch einmal. Denke an die Schramme an seiner Wange, als ich ihm vor dem Schulleiterbüro über den Weg gelaufen bin, das blaue Auge, das er hin und wieder zur Schau trägt, wenn ich ihn am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle sehe... Kann es sein, dass diese Verletzungen von solchen Begebenheiten, wie heute stammen? Ich kreuze die Arme über der Brust und lasse mir ein paar Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fallen, um mich besser dahinter verstecken zu können. Dann halte ich mich vorerst im Hintergrund. Neville hat Recht. Es ist nicht tatsächlich meine Angelegenheit. Schon allein aus Respekt vor Samuele versuche ich nicht genau hin zu hören was er mit Neville bespricht. Es wäre nicht fair. Wenn er es keinem sagt, nicht mal den Lehrern, dann hat er sicherlich auch seine Gründe. So gut es geht höre ich weg, bis schließlich Ms. Turpin vor mir steht.  
,,Lily," sie mustert mich, so als wäre es ihr schon längst zur Gewohnheit geworden, die Gesundheit anderer mit einem Blick einzuschätzen, ,,Möchtest du auf einen Tee in mein Büro kommen?"  
,,Gerne." ich folge ihr, froh nicht mehr in der Gegen herum stehen zu müssen, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
,,Wie geht es dir denn so?" fragt sich mich munter, während sie die Türe hinter mir schließt und mir anbietet mich auf ein kleines, dunkelrotes Sofa zu setzten, dass in der Ecke steht.  
,,Gut... Ja, doch. Gut." antworte ich und lasse mich in die weichen Polster sinken. Die Kissen riechen ein wenig nach Lavendel.  
,,Schläfst du auch genug?" Sie geht zu einer Teekanne, hebt den Zauberstab und tippt ein paar Mal dagegen.  
Überrascht sehe ich sie mit großen Augen an. Woher weiß sie dass ich im Moment versuche den Rekord für _Wie schlafe ich möglichst überhaupt nicht mehr_ zu brechen? Ich weiß, dass man mir die durch wachten Nächte ansieht, aber auf keinen Fall so sehr?!  
,,Mr. Longbottom erzählte mir etwas in der Richtung." sagt sie, ganz so als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen, ,,Aber du bist auch sehr blass und deine Augen sind glasig."  
,,Tatsächlich?" Stirnrunzelnd denke ich über ihre Worte nach. So offensichtlich ist das doch nun auch wieder nicht... oder doch?  
Ohne hinzusehen rührt die Heilerin mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Kanne, ehe sie schließlich zwei Tassen herbei ruft und uns einschenkt. ,,Ja, ein wenig."  
Eine der beiden Teetassen schwebt zu mir herüber und wartet vor meiner Nase, bis ich sie aus der Luft gegriffen habe.  
,,Warum denkst du, schläfst du so wenig?" nimmt sie den Fanden wieder auf und sieht mich an.  
Weil Sessel nun mal nicht sonderlich bequem sind, bin ich versucht zu sagen beschränke mich dann aber auf ein: ,,Ich hatte schon immer einen unruhigen Schlaf." Das sit nicht einmal gelogen. Bei den kleinsten Geräuschen wache ich auf. Normaler weiße. Was diesen einen Traum angeht, den ich wieder und wieder habe... Da scheint sowieso nichts mehr nach normalen Richtlinien zu verlaufen.  
,,Also schläfst du nie durch?"  
,,...Nein..." meine ich nach kurzem Überlegen. Insgeheim frage ich mich, ob sie irgendwie überprüfen kann, was der Wahrheit entspricht und was nicht.  
,,Hm, aber am Anfang des Schuljahres hast du noch nicht so ausgelaugt gewirkt."  
,,Ich schlafe in letzter Zeit schon etwas schlechter als sonst..."  
,,Ich denke es ist nicht leicht für dich in der neuen Schule." Sie verschweigt freundlicher Weiße wieso das so ist. Dafür könnte ich ihr beinahe die Füße küssen.  
Ich zucke die Schultern. Eine so schön neutrale, nichtssagende Geste... Ich hätte es nicht so gerne wenn Ms. Turpin bemerkt wie froh ich darüber bin, dass sie mir gerade die perfekte Ausrede geliefert hat.  
,,Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich dir einen Schlaftrunk verschreibe." überlegt sie, stellt ihre Tasse ab und geht zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Dort durchwühlt sie ein paar Unterlagen, blättert in Büchern und Mappen nach und kramt in einer Schublade, ehe sie verkündet. ,,Ich werde dir schnell einen brauen. Der Dormite-Trank ist nicht sonderlich schwierig, es ist bloß so, dass er ein Weilchen ziehen muss."  
,,Wann wäre er denn fertig?" frage ich zu gleichem Maße überrascht wie dankbar, dass sich jetzt vermutlich endlich eine Lösung gefunden hat.  
,,In zwei bis drei Tagen. Man muss warten bis die Flüssigkeit von orange zu Azurblau wechselt." sagt sie und benutzt ihren Zauberstab, dieses mal um ihren Kessel herbei zu zaubern und ihn Handbreit mit Wasser zu füllen.  
,,Ich schicke dir eine Eule sobald du den Trank abholen kannst."  
,,Danke." ich lächle erleichtert. Zwei bis drei Tage. Was für ein Glück! Ich habe schon von Tränke gehört die über Monate hinweg köcheln müssen...  
,,Ich dachte, deine Schlaflosigkeit könnte eventuell mit deinem... Erlebnis an Halloween zusammen hängen..." Vor schreck verschlucke ich mich an meinem Tee und beginne augenblicklich zu husten und panisch nach Luft zu ringen.  
,,Lily?!" Mit zwei Schritten ist die Heilerin bei mir und klopft mir fest den Rücken.  
Obwohl ich mich fühle als würde ich gerade meine Lunge aushusten oder was in der Art, kann ich Ms. Turpins prüfenden Blick deutlich auf mir spüren. Natürlich hat sie das bloß gesagt, um mich aus der Reserve zu locken und zu testen. Und es hat gewirkt. Voll Breitseite, verdammt. Jetzt dürfte ihr ja wohl klar sein, DASS es etwas mit dem Raum der Wünsche zu tun hat. Ich lasse mich viel zu leicht überrumpeln...  
Als ich schließlich wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen bin, steht Neville an der Türe und sieht mich besorgt an.  
,,Ähm... Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er unsicher und sein Blick wandert zwischen mir und der Heilerin hin und her.  
Die Chance nutzend einem weiteren Verhör seitens Ms. Turpin zu entgehen rufe ich schon beinahe zu enthusiastisch: ,,Alles okay!"  
Strinrunzeln tauschen die beiden Erwachsenen einen Blick, ehe Neville mit den Achseln zuckt und sich zum Gehen wendet. ,,Ehe ich es vergesse," bringt er zur Sprache, weshalb er gekommen ist, ,,Samuele hat gefragt ob du noch mal kurz bei ihm vorbei schaust, bevor du gehst."  
,,Wo ist er denn?"  
,,Immer noch hier. Er müsste irgendwo vorne herum geistern." Mit diesen Worten winkt er uns über die Schulter zu und verschwindet.

Ich finde Samuele gegen ein Fensterbrett gelehnt, wie er ein Schokofrosch-Papier zwischen den Fingern faltet. Als er meine Schritte auf dem Steinfußboden hört hebt er den Kopf und nickt mir lächelnd zu. Er wirkt so wie immer. Nicht übermäßig gut, allerdings auch nicht richtig schlecht gelaunt. Normal eben, lässig, ruhig, entspannt. Wie man sich eben gibt, wenn man sich wohl in seiner Haut fühlt.  
,,Hi." grüße ich ihn unsicher und sehe ihn durch die Haarsträhnen, die in mein Gesicht fallen an. Wie spricht man mit einem jemandem, der vor nicht mal zwei Stunden zusammen geschlagen und verletzt in einer Abstellkammer lag? Den man selbst dort gefunden hat? Ich weiß es nicht...  
Samuele stößt sich vom Fensterbrett ab, steckt das gefaltete Papier in seine Hosentasche und versucht mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich lasse mir vorsichtshalber noch ein Bisschen mehr Haar ins Gesicht fallen und ziehe die Schultern hoch.  
,,Sonst machst du dich nicht so klein." stellt er fest.  
,,Du weißt doch gar nicht wie ich so bin." murmle ich halbherzig.  
,,Hm, ein wenig." er zuckt grinsend die Schultern, ,,Zabinis sind allwissend!"  
Verblüfft starre ich ihn an. Die Worte bahnen sich ganz von allein einen Weg hinaus. ,,Wie kannst du jetzt schon wieder Witze machen? Wie kannst du so tun als wenn nichts gewesen wäre?" platze ich heraus, auch wenn ich weiß dass ich nicht das Recht habe so etwas zu ihm zu sagen, dass ich meine verdammte Klappe hallten sollte. ,,Das war nicht lustig, verdammt. Du kannst das doch nicht einfach akzeptieren! Du solltest dich wehren!"  
Wie Gewitterwolken die an einem klaren Himmel aufziehen und sich vor die Sonne schieben, verdüstert sich sein Gesicht von einem Moment auf den Anderen. Seine Augen werden kalt und und es ist wie ein Funke der aus ihnen verschwindet. Und obwohl er keinen Schritt zurück gemacht, sich nicht einmal bewegt hat, kommt es mir plötzlich vor als stünde er weit, weit weg.  
,,Denkst du, dass weiß ich nicht?" Es klingt nicht wütend, nicht böse oder bitter, nicht traurig oder verzweifelt. Nein, es klingt unglaublich leer und schlicht und wahr. Das macht es noch schlimmer, macht mich noch hilfloser, als ich mich ohnehin schon fühle.  
Also frage ich, obwohl ich weiß wie unglaublich töricht es ist: ,,Aber wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
,,Man gewöhnt sich daran. Irgendwann ist es nicht mehr so schlimm." lügt er grinsend, bemüht Leichtigkeit vorzutäuschen, die er nicht empfindet. Für mich müsste er das nicht tun, aber ich glaube es hilft ihm selbst. Es ist wie in einem Theater. Bloß das er für sich selbst spielt und nicht für andere.  
Ich beschließe auch Theater zu spielen, für ihn. Manchmal tut es gut sich selbst an zu lügen und die Augen vor der Wahrheit zu schließen.

In dieser Nacht stiehlt sich der Schlaf davon, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann. Meine Gedanken wiegen zentnerschwer und obwohl mein Körper sich müde fühlt, ist mein Geist hellwach.  
Wie die Tage zuvor schon, kehre ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück sobald niemand außer mir mehr dort und es im Schloss still geworden ist.  
Es ist schon zur Gewohnheit geworden, mich in meinem Sessel zusammen zu rollen und dem Feuer zuzusehen, wie es langsam nieder brennt bis bloß noch Glut und Asche da sind.  
In den Händen halten ich mein Löffelkraut, dass ich nach dem Abendessen aus dem Gewächshaus geholt habe, wo es den ganzen Nachmittag neben den Büchern lag. Sanft fahre ich mit den Fingern über den zarten Stiel und berühre die Stelle an der bis vor wenigen Stunden noch das letzte Blatt befunden hatte. Es muss abgefallen sein, als ich Hank so rüde auf den Sack mit Erde gestellt habe. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Immerhin wachsen Pflanzen ohne blätter nicht.  
Mit schwerem Herzen stelle ich den Topf mit dem Löffelkraut neben meinen Sessel und ziehe die Knie enger an die Brust. Es ist albern, aber ich mag diese Pflanze. Ich hab sie irgendwie lieb. Das letzte was ich wollte war, dass sie eingeht. Dabei geht es mir nicht mal um die Note... sondern um Hank. Ihm einen Namen zu geben war vermutlich mein erster und größter Fehler. Sobald man etwas einen Namen gibt, entwickelt man Gefühle dafür, ist es nicht so?  
Aber jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät anders zu handeln und letztendlich kehren meine Gedanken wieder zu Samuele Zabini zurück und Bilder tauchen in meinem Gedächtnis auf, die ich lieber für lange Zeit vergraben hätte.  
Abermals schwenkt mein Blick zu den kläglichen Flämmchen im Ofen, die nach und nach verlöschen. Kälte breitet sich im Raum, Dunkelheit scheint aus den Ecken zu kriechen. Zitternd ziehe ich meine warme Wolldecke fester um mich und vergrabe das Gesicht in dem kratzigen Stoff.  
Wann ist das Leben bloß so schwer geworden?  
Es kommt mir vor als hätte man mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen, ohne das ich es bemerkte und ich wäre mitten im Nichts aufgewacht, ohne die Möglichkeit die Hand ausstrecken und mich an etwas festhalten zu können.


	21. Gedanken

Hi ihr :)

Hey

Oh, ich würde auch gerne in Hogwarts leben, Ria. Flugstunden, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke,... Keine Ahnung was ich am liebsten mögen würde und dann die ganzen anderen coolen Sachen in Hogwarts... *mit abwesendem Lächeln vor mich hin träum*  
Also wenn hier wer Connections hat, schreibt mich bitte mit auf die Liste der neuen Schüler für Hogwarts. Ich wäre dann halt die einzige 16 Jährige Erstklässlerin... Aber was macht das schon ?! ;) :D

Ich bin ein bisschen im Hintertreffen. Bei Lily und Co. fangen die Weihnachtsferien gerade erst an...

* * *

Das letzte bisschen Herbst hat sich schon längst davon gestohlen und dem bitterkalten Winter Einzug gewährt. Weicher, pudriger Neuschnee kleidet Hogsmead weiß und an den Laternen bilden sich kleine, filigrane Eiszapfen, die schimmern wie Glasscherben.  
Einzelne Schneeflocken rieseln vom Himmel herab und verfangen sich in der der Wolle der bunten Schals und den warmen Mützen, der Passanten. Fröstelnd schlinge ich meinen Mantel enger um mich und ziehe die Schultern hoch. Eisig weht mir der Wind durch die Kleider, unter den Pullover, zupft an meinem Rock und dringt durch den dünnen Stoff der Strumpfhose. Meine Zähne klappern.  
Meine Gedanken schweifen ab und kehren zu den vergangenen Tagen zurück. Es ist noch recht viel passiert, bevor die Ferien mit einem Klingeln der Schulglocken eingeläutet wurden.  
Eines dieser Dinge hat mit Samuele zu tun und ein anderes mit Hank, dem Löffelkraut. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin hängt beides irgendwie zusammen, so dass ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen brauche, welches ich als erstes erzähle.  
Um von vorne zu beginnen... Es war gerade Montag. Der Tag nach dem Ereignis bei den Gewächshäusern und ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich an dem erlöschendem Feuer eingeschlafen bin, zusammen gekauert auf dem grünen Ohrensessel, Hank zu meinen Füßen. Die Nacht war unruhig und gehörte dennoch zu einer der wenigen, in denen ich keine Albträume hatte. Stattdessen schlief ich vollkommen traumlos. Aber darum geht es nicht. Es geht um das, was ich nach dem aufwachen neben dem Sessel fand und was daraufhin noch geschah.  
Kurze Zeit nach dem ich die Augen aufgeschlagen und mich aus dem Sessel hoch gequält hatte, um mich für den Tag zu richten, fiel mir ein dass ich Hank neben meinem Schlafplatz vergessen hatte. Eilig lief ich zurück, holte ihn und stellte ihn auf das Schränkchen neben mein Bett. Währenddessen waren meine Gedanken an einem anderen Ort und so bemerkte ich erst als ich mehrere Stunden später zurück in den Schlafsaal kam und nach Büchern für die nächste Stunde suchte, dass Hank wieder Blätter hatte. Nicht eines, wie zuvor. Sondern drei. Nicht mal am Anfang hatte er drei Blätter. Es ist nicht viel, aber es lässt alles gleich viel freundlicher wirken, netter und leichter.  
Als es zum Nachmittagsunterricht klingelte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde. Meine Schulsachen im einen und den Blumentopf im anderen Arm trat ich durch die Türe zu den Gewächshäusern. Ich suchte mir einen Platz zwischen den anderen Schülern, an dem großen, robusten Tisch.  
Neville Longbottom traf kurz nach mir ein und schloss die Türe hinter den letzten Schülern, ehe er mit dem Unterricht begann. Eine Zeit lang arbeiteten alle schweigend und konzentriert an ihren Pflanzen. So kurz vor dem Ziel wollte wohl jeder noch möglichst viel zu Stande bringen um eine gute Note einzuheimsen. Um mich herum sind einige deren Löffelkräuter wesentlich größer und gesünder sind als Hank. Diesen Vergleich zu ziehen macht mir jedoch nichts aus. Es ging mir nie darum die Beste und klügste zu sein... Ich will bloß mein Möglichstes tun, um schließlich stolz auf mich sein zu können.  
Neben den absoluten Überfliegern und Leuten wie mir gab es auch noch die, die entweder zu faul waren, mehr für das Projekt zu tun oder einfach vollkommenes Pech hatten. Nachdenklich erinnerte ich mich daran, wie knapp ich davor gewesen war zu genau dieser letzten Gruppe von Schülern zu gehören.  
Noch gut eine Stunde arbeiteten wir weiter an unseren Pflanzen, ehe es langsam Zeit wurde das Löffelkraut aus den Händen und in einen angestammten Karton zu geben. Bereit für die Benotung. Doch gerade als ich auf dem Weg nach vorne gewesen war um Hank neben die anderen Löffelkräuter zu stellen, hörte ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Verwirrt sah ich mich um, in der Annahme es sei eine meiner Mitschülerinnen gewesen. Aber keine von ihnen schaute in meine Richtung und als diejenige noch einmal nach mir rief, entdeckte ich ein Mädchen an der Türe stehen, noch halb auf dem Gang. Ihr Lächeln war warm und herzlich, aber nicht verschwenderisch. Ich weiß nicht, an was es lag... ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht oft lächelt. Und wenn sie es doch tut, dann tut sie es ehrlich.  
Unbemerkt schlüpfte ich zu ihr auf den Flur und schloss leise die Türe hinter mir. Die Geräusche aus den Gewächshäusern, das Klirren von Tontöpfen, das gluckern von Wasser, das Scheppern von Rechen, klang gedämpft durch das beschlagenen, blinde Glas.  
,,Lily, ich bin hier weil," und noch bevor sie es sagte, wusste ich was es sein wird. Was der Grund war, weshalb sie gekommen war. Ihre Augen verrieten sie, ,,...weil du Samuele geholfen hast. Er ist mein Bruder... Ich bin dir sehr dankbar."  
,,Alessia." ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht.  
,,Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Verblüffung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und sie hatte die Augenbrauen gehoben, wie ihr Bruder es manchmal tut... ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich mich daran erinnere. Genauso wenig weiß ich, weshalb es mir im Gedächtnis geblieben ist, das auch Samuele mich so ansieht, wenn er sich über mich wundert.  
,,Dein Bruder hat mir einmal von dir erzählt."

Das Schlurfen von Schritten, holt mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Nur eine Person, die ich kenne hebt niemals, NIEMALS, die Füße beim Laufen. Erleichtert sehe ich mich zu James um, der sich mit roter Nase und breitem Grinsen einen Weg durch die Menge bahnt. In den Händen hält er zwei dampfende Tassen.  
,,James." erfreut winke ich ihm zu, damit er weiß wo ich bin.  
,,Lily." er nickt mir zu, umkurvt einen Stapel mit Koffern und Eulenkäfigen und stolpert fast über eine Katze, ehe er bei mir ankommt und mir eine der farbenfrohen Tassen in die Hände drückt.  
,,Mhmmm." tief atme ich den schokoladigen Kakaogeruch ein und genieße das prickelnde Gefühl in meinen Fingerspitzen, als sie langsam wieder warm werden, ,,Das riecht so gut." singe ich fast und lächle selig.  
,,Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab. Ich musste geschlagene zehn Minuten in der Schlange vor _Ms. Millies-Caffee-Stube_ stehen, bis ich in der Reihe wenigstens so weit vorgerückt war, um drinnen weiter warten zu können." informiert er mich und zieht schniefend die Nase hoch, ,,Das ist so unglaublich kalt hier..." brummt er in sich hinein und trinkt einen Schluck seines brühend heißen Kaffes.  
,,Äh, James, das ist noch sehr he-" merke ich erschrocken an und gestikuliere hin zu seiner Tasse. Noch immer steigt sichtbar Dampf davon auf und man kann eigentlich bloß noch auf einen Schmerzenslaut seinerseits warten.  
Er wird rot wie eine Tomate und schluckt krampfhaft, würgt, prustet. Anschließend flucht er und drückt mir seine Tasse in die Hand. ,,Halt mal bitte kurz."Suchend kramt in seinem Umhang herum. Skeptisch sehe ich ihm dabei zu und beobachte sorgenvoll seine Gesichtsfarbe. Wenn ich ehrlich bin gleicht sie noch immer der einer reifen Chilischote, als irgendetwas anderem.  
Als mein Bruder schließlich seinen Zauberstab gefunden hat deutet er wage auf seinen Kopf und murmelt undeutlich einen Spruch. Augenblicklich nimmt er wieder seine normal Hautfarbe an, was ihn triumphierend grinsen lässt. Ich starre ihn immer noch unsicher, wenn auch ein bisschen belustigt, an und runzle die Stirn. Das war nun schon alles etwas seltsam.  
Er zuckt die Schultern und nimmt seine Tasse wieder entgegen. ,,Kalt ist mir jetzt nicht mehr wirklich." kommentiert er das Geschehen fröhlich. Trotzdem beäugt er den Kaffee noch reichlich misstrauisch, weshalb er ein zweites Mal einen Zauberspruch bemüht und ihn abkühlt.  
,,Hast du eigentlich Albus gesehen?" fährt er fort und sieht sich auf dem Bahnsteig um.  
,,Er war mit Hugo unterwegs..." meine ich und lasse es letztendlich sein weiter über den Inhalt von James Tasse und dessen Temperatur zu referieren.  
,,Hm, ja. Die beiden verstehen sich wirklich gut."  
,,Sie sind ja auch fast gleich alt..."  
,,Zwei Jahre." merkt mein Bruder an und lächelt einem Mädchen zu, dass mit aufreizendem Hüftschwung an uns vorbei läuft.  
,,Aber du hast dich doch auch immer gut mit Louis verstanden und der ist immerhin fast drei Jahre älter, oder?" kehre ich zu unserem Gespräch zurück, während ich zwischen durch kleine Schlucke von meiner heißen Schokolade nehme. Ein bisschen zu warm ist sie schon noch, aber...  
,,Kennst du eigentlich Ananda Miller?" fragt er jetzt  
,,Hä?!" Verwirrt folge ich seinem Blick und sehe das Mädchen von eben, wie sie um eine Ecke verschwindet.  
Mit einem mal wirkt James verlegen. ,,Vergiss es. War nicht so wichtig. Bloß so eine aus-"  
,,Ich werde die Augen offen halten."  
,,Danke!... WAS?"

Wir sind noch über eine halbe Stunde von Kings Cross entfernt, als ich hoch schrecke. Verschlafen reibe ich mir die Augen und strecke mich. Erst dann merke ich, dass ich allein im Abteil bin. Dabei bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass sowohl meine Brüder, wie auch Rose, Hugo und sogar Fred mit mir in dem Abteil waren, bevor ich eingeschlafen bin. Kameradenschweine denke ich, aber ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel. Bloß wenn sie mich im Zug vergessen hätten und ohne mich ausgestiegen wären... Das hätte mich dann doch gestört. Zum Glück scheint das ja nicht der Fall zu sein. Wir fahren noch, mein Uhr zeigt erst kurz vor zwölf... Alles in Ordnung. Trotzdem stehe ich auf und werfe einen Blick aus dem Abteil. Seit Onkel Ron Rose und mich in einer Straßenbahn der Muggel vergessen hatte, bin ich vorsichtig.  
Meine Zweifel werden dann jedoch sehr...hm... eindeutig und mit einschlagendem Erfolg ausgemerzt, als mich eine Reihe Zweit-Klässer laut grölend über den Haufen rennt. Um mich vor weiteren Attacken zu schützen, setzte ich mich zurück in meinen Sitz und lege die Beine über die Armlehne.  
Während meine Gedanken wieder einmal abtrifften, liegt mein Blick auf den schneebedeckten Wäldern, Hügel und Feldern. In weiter Ferne ziehen Städte vorbei, die Häuser kleine schwarze Punkte vor dem Weiß.

,,Wie geht es ihm?"  
,,Wie sonst." antwortete Alessia. Es wird ihr erst im Anschluss klar, dass sie damit genau das gesagt hat, was ich mir schon dachte. Es passiert ständig. Irgendwer schlägt Samuele oft. Eine Zeit lang herrscht Stille.  
Doch ich halte es nicht lange aus. ,,Kannst du ihm nicht helfen?"  
,,Nein... Die alten Zaubererfamilien, die damals auf der Seite von... Du-weißt-schon-wer standen, können sich nicht genauso viel heraus nehmen wie die Sieger des Kriegs."  
,,Es gibt keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen den einzelnen Parteien. Jeder ist gleich viel wert." halte ich dagegen. Was sie sagt, widerspricht allem, was man mir bis jetzt beigebracht hat.  
,,So sollte es sein. Aber so ist es nicht." Ihre Stimme klingt nicht bitter oder traurig, wie ich es bei solchen Worten erwartet hätte. Alessia Zabini klingt, als würde sie sich keine Illusionen machen.


	22. Zu Hause

Hey ihr,  
tut mir Leid das ich wieder so lange gebraucht habe. Hatte eine Schaffenskrise.  
Danke für dein Review Ria. Ich freue mich jedes Mal so, wenn ich sehe das ich eines bekommen habe und ich habe dann immer so viel mehr Lust weiter zu schreiben. Manchmal wenn ich mir gerade nicht mehr sicher mit dieser Story bin, lebe ich oder/und die Story sehr davon, dass mir wer sagt wie er es fand. Also danke :*

Also dann. Tadaa, das neue Kapitel :)

* * *

Der Motor unseres Autos erstirbt.  
An seine Stelle tritt das vereinzelte Zwitschern von Vögeln, das Lachen von Kindern und das Quitschen eines Gartentors.  
Zu Hause. Denke ich und öffne langsam die Schiebetüre. Meine Gedanken sind voll von Zweifeln, als ich meine Füße auf den Asphalt stelle und unsicher den Blick hebe. Ich wohne hier, in dieser Straße schon mein Leben lang. Dort vorne, neben dem Briefkasten von Ms. Pumpkin bin ich das erste Mal mit dem Fahrrad gestürzt und da, auf der Wiese hinter dem Hügel am Ende der Straße haben mir Dad und James das Fliegen beigebracht. Auf diesem Gehsteig bin ich täglich von unserem Haus bis zur Muggelschule und anschließend wieder zurück gelaufen. Lachend, weinend, allein oder in Begleitung jemand anderes. In dem Haus an der Ecke hat Ally meine beste Freundin aus Kindertagen gewohnt, bis sie vor drei Jahren nach Frankreich gezogen sind. Das hier ist mein Leben. Das hier ist der Ort an dem ich geboren wurde.  
Es sollte sich anfühlen, wie nach Hause zu kommen. Aber das ist es nicht ganz. Die Freude wieder hier zu sein, das Heimweh, das verflogen ist sobald wir die Auffahrt nach Godric's Hollow genommen haben, wird überschattet von dem Gefühl nicht mehr hier her zu gehören.  
Der Mann der meine Großeltern ermordet hat war im gleichen Haus wie ich es bin. Ist das der Grund weshalb ich mich fühle, als... sei ich diesem Ort nicht würdig, nicht mehr?  
Das sind Gedanken, die ich niemals mit jemandem teilen werde. Sie würden nett Dinge sagen, Dinge die mich aufbauen sollen und mir zeigen, dass ich dazu gehöre, dass ich die selbe bin und mir keine Gedanken machen brauche. Es ist seltsam... Aber das ist nicht wirklich das was ich möchte. Denn sie würden lügen. Oder nein, sie wüssten es nicht besser, aber mir wäre klar, das es nicht stimmt.  
Vielleicht bin ich noch immer die Lily, die ich schon immer war. Die die dieses Haus am ersten September verlassen hat, die die ihr ganzes Leben schon hier wohnte, die die alle meinen zu kennen... Das wird aber nicht mehr lange so bleiben, da bin ich mir sicher. Lauren Parkinson hat Recht, glaube ich. Das Haus in das man gehört macht einem zu dem Menschen, der man ist. Keiner geht nach Hogwarts und verlässt es als der selbe Mensch. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, zu behaupten, dass der Hut gar nicht wirklich falsch liegen kann. Weißt er uns dem Haus zu in das wir gehören möchten? Egal ob wissentlich oder unterbewusst. Oder kommen wir einfach in das Haus, das uns im Leben am weitesten bringen wird? Vermutlich von beidem etwas.  
Doch davon einmal abgesehen, ob ich richtig liege oder nicht: Würde ich meiner Familie erzählen, was ich denke. Sie würden es bestreiten. Sie würden sagen, dass sie mich trotzdem lieben und das glaube ich ihnen auch. Sie würden sagen, das ich kein schlechterer Mensch bin, bloß weil ich eine Slytherin bin. Und vielleicht glaube ich ihnen auch, was das angeht.  
Der Grund warum ich niemandem davon erzählen werde... Die Wahrheit ist, dass es mir helfen würde zu hören... dass ich eine andere bin. Weil das ist das einzige, was mir vorkommt als wäre es wahr. Das könnte ich glauben.

Der alte, himbeer-rote Wecker klingelt scheppernd neben meinem Ohr und reißt mich aus meinem Halbschlaf.  
Mit einem Satz bringe ich zwei Meter Abstand zwischen mich und den Tisch, auf dem das Mordwerkzeug steht. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild und mein Puls geht rasend.  
,,Lily?" fragt meine Mutter und erscheint in der Küchentür, ,,War das der Wecker."  
,,JA." keuche ich anklagen.  
,,Bist du wieder daneben eingeschlafen?" lächelt sie liebevoll und wuschelt mir im vorbeigehen durchs Haar.  
Ich grummle etwas das entfernt an Zustimmung erinnert. Anschließend setzte ich mich demonstrativ auf meinen Platz zurück und starre besagten Wecker in Grund und Boden. Er wird mich nie klein kriegen. Aber er kann es ruhig versuchen.  
,,Du wirst es nie lernen." zieht Mum mich auf, als sie den Backofen öffnet und mit einer Gabel in dem Kuchen herum pickst, ,,Ich glaube der Kuchen ist fertig."  
,,Machen wir jetzt die Plätzchen?"  
,,Natürlich, die gehören doch zu Weihnachten dazu - Wo ist denn das zweite Küchenblech?" Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Hände steht sie in der Küche, der Blick wachsam, die Ohren gespitzt und den siebte Sinn einer Mutter wach gerufen.  
,,ALBUS! JAMES!" brüllt sie plötzlich und reißt die Küchentüre auf, ,,WEHE EUCH! Wehe ihr benutzt MEIN BACKBLECH zum SCHLITTENFAHREN!"  
Mit Schuldbewussten Gesichtern tauchen meine Brüder hinter dem großen Kastanienbaum auf. Ihre Wangen sind rot von der Kälte und sie sind dick ein gemummelt in jede Menge Schals und Jacken. James hält einen Schlitten und Albus hat etwas silbernes in den Händen. Das Backblech!  
,,Albus Severus Potter. Gib mir das wieder!"  
,,Ich war das nicht allein!" verteidigt sich Albus ohne gefragt worden zu sein.  
,,Petzte." brummt mein ältere Bruder darauf hin eingeschnappt und wirft einen giftigen Blick in die Runde. Trotzdem: Der Schalk blitzt in seinen Auge. Und bei Albus ist es nicht anders.  
Von meinem Platzt am Fenster, wo ich mir die Nase an der Scheibe platt drücke, ist das alles sehr gut zu erkenne.  
Ich genise es aus erster Reihe wie meine Mutter den Zaubertstab hebt, damit auf die Jungs zeigt und beide unter erschrockenem Keuchen und lautem Protest langsam Richtung Haus schweben. Kurz bevor sie dort ankommen deutet Mum einen Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk an. Das Blech segelt fröhlich zur Tür herein und landet auf dem Tisch. Meine Brüder hingegen hängen zappelnd in der Luft, ehe sie aus der Luft in einen eineinhalb Meter hohen Schneehaufen fallen.  
Sie fluchen lauthals und schlagen wild um sich. Der Schnee stiebt als pudriger Nebel auf und wirbelt herum. Die Luft schimmert durch die feinen Eiskristalle und das Licht, das durch die Küchentüre in den Garten fällt.  
Bis sich James und Albus aus dem Schneehaufen befreit haben, ist dieser kaum mehr als ein platt getretener Haufen und meine Brüder selber sind gerade noch von Schneemännern zu unterscheiden. So wie sie jetzt aussehen wird es ihnen ganz besonders schwer fallen ihre Würde wieder vom Boden auf zu lesen. Aber das wird schon.  
Durch das Geschrei, das Lachen und das Fluchen wird mein Pa auf den Plan gerufen. Etwas verwirrt kommt er aus dem Wohnzimmer. Das Buch, das er gelesen hat immer noch in der Hand und die Brille ein bisschen schief auf der Nase.  
Als er sieht was passiert ist muss er sich anstrengen sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. ,,Hm, Schatz was haben sie denn dieses Mal angestellt um deinen Ärger auf sich zu ziehen?" fragt er und küsst Mum sanft auf die Stirn.  
Sie lacht glücklich und rückt seine Brille zu recht. ,,Das Schlimmste aller vergehen!"  
,,Sie haben die Himbeersträucher zertrampelt?!"  
,,Nein, nein. Sie haben das Backblech entwendet!" klagt sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der gespielt ernst ist und wirft einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick in die Runde.  
,,Bei Merlins Unterhosen." geht Dad auf das Spiel ein, ,,Das haben sie nicht!"  
,,Doch." bestätigt meine Mutter.  
,,Haben sie!" rufe ich grinsend von meinem Platz am Fenster aus.  
,,Ja gut, haben wir." nuscheln meine Brüder.  
Wie habe ich das vermisst, als ich in Hogwarts war!

Ist zu Hause der Ort an dem man geboren wurde?  
Ist zu Hause der Ort an dem man lebt?  
Oder ist zu Hause dort wo die Menschen sind die man liebt?  
Vielleicht ist es von allem etwas. Oder es ist für jeden etwas anderes? Für die einen so und für die anderen so. Ich bin mir nicht sicher.  
Aber was ich weiß ist, dass ein Ort an dem man lebt nicht der Ort ist an dem man wohnt, solange das Herz wo anders ist. Also sind es vielleicht tatsächlich die die wir lieben, die uns das Gefühl von Heimat geben... Dennoch. Man kann sich auch in Orte verlieben, nicht wahr? Was könnte der Grund sein, weshalb man sich in einen Ort verliebt? Die schöne Landschaft? Erinnerungen und Begebenheiten? Das Gefühl, das man erfährt, wenn man etwas tut das man nirgendwo anders tun kann?  
Oder verlieben wir uns in die Flecken Erde an denen wir unsere Kindheit verbracht haben, wo wir geboren wurden...  
Letztendlich kann man nichts von alle dem wirklich trennen. Es gehört zusammen. Es gehört alles zu uns, glaube ich.  
Als ich gestern wieder nach Hause kam da hatte ich... vergessen, dass Godric's Hollow mein Zuhause ist. Ich dachte ich gehöre nicht mehr hier hin, weil ich nicht nach Gryffidor gekommen bin, weil ich mich vermutlich verändert habe, weil ich mit so unendlich vielen Erwartungen gebrochen habe.  
Aber der Abend mit meiner Familie hat mir gezeigt, dass ich mich sehr wohl hier zugehörig fühle. Zu Hause.  
Ich glaube, das bedeutet, dass man immer selbst bestimmt wo zu man gehört und was einem verschlossen bleibt. Das ist etwas was ich nicht begriffen habe, in all der Zeit in der ich mich gekränkt gefühlt habe, weil die Slytherins mich nicht wollten... Nun glaube ich, dass ich mich auf eine seltsame Art selbst nicht... dort wollte. Ich habe nicht verstanden, dass ich mich selbst aus schließe, wenn ich zu lasse, dass andere es tun.  
Es hängt an mir allein. Es hängt immer an einem allein. Man ist sein eigener Herr.  
Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, kann alles passieren, wenn man es bloß fest genug will!

* * *

Hm, ich habe dieses Kapitel vor zwei drei Tagen angefangen und heute zu Ende geschrieben.  
Aber ich war die ganze Zeit noch unglücklich damit. Es hat sich irgendwie so an gefühlt, als würde noch etwas fehlen.  
Schließlich habe ich noch diesen letzten Absatz geschrieben. Er kam mir einfach so in den Sinn und im Gegensatz zu dem restlichen Kapitel habe ich mich damit gar nicht gequält. Erst nach dem ich das letzte Stück geschrieben hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl das dieses Kapitel mehr als bloß ein Lückenfüller geworden ist.  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt es. Wenn nicht: Für konstruktive Kritik bin ich auch gerne offen.

lg :)  
Lilith


	23. Weihnachten im Fuchsbau

Hi hi,

Es ist schon viel zu lange her, das ich das letzte Mal geschrieben habe. Tut mir Leid (Meine Freundin Helena hat mir schon eins auf die Löffel gegeben, warum ich nicht weiter geschrieben habe. Danke dir :*** )  
So als Friedensangebot und Zeichen meines Guten Willens kann ich stolz sagen, dass das das längste Kapitel dieser Geschichte ist das ich jemals geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe das ist irgendwas wehrt (Ein langes Kapitel ist ja nicht automatisch auch gut...)

** Ria**: Danke dass du dir immer die Mühe machst mir ein Review zu schreiben. Hab mich wieder sehr gefreut. Besonders darüber, dass dir der letzte Absatz gefällt. Da bin ich richtig froh :) Und es ehrt mich unglaublich, dass du schon erwartet hast, dass das Kapitel gut ist.  
Ich hoffe mal ich breche in Zukunft nicht mit Erwartung.  
Wenn doch, ihr wisst ja. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr es mich wissen lasst.

* * *

Mit glücklichen Gesichtern und ehrlichem Lächeln, voller Vorfreude stehen Mum, Dad, James, Albus und ich um die geblümte Kaffeekanne herum.  
,,Alle bereit?" fragt mein Vater und grinst uns nacheinander alle fröhlich an.  
,,Ah, mach es nicht so spannend, Harry." Mum verpasst ihm spielerisch einen Stoß in die Rippen, ,,Die Kinder wollen doch ihre Geschenke."  
,,Anscheinend nicht bloß die Kinder." Er zwinkert amüsiert, ehe er die Hand auf die Kaffeekanne legt und uns auffordert es ihm gleich zu tun. Dabei brauchen keiner eine Aufforderung. Überhaupt nicht. Unsere Hände fliegen zu der Kanne als wäre sie ein Magnet und wir magnetisch.  
Kaum liegen fünf Hände auf der geblümten Oberfläche, dringt ein blaues Glimmen zwischen den Fingern hervor, dass schnell zu einem Glühen wird. Einen Augenblick später reißt uns der Portschlüssel davon, hin zum Fuchsbau.  
Dumpf schlagen meine Füße auf morastigem Boden auf. Es überrascht mich jedes Mal wie schnell man an seinem Ziel ankommt und plötzlich wieder auf festem Boden steht. Tatsächlich scheint es so zu sein, dass man sich auf den Aufschlag nie wirklich vorbereiten kann. Ich kenne keinen der nicht wenigsten ein bisschen stolpert.  
Lachend halte ich mich an Albus fest, ganz in der Aufgabe begriffen nicht über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und sicher zum stehen zu kommen.  
,,Dein Gleichgewichtssinn ist eine Katastrophe." zieht er mich auf.  
,,Das sagst du nur, damit du selber nicht so alt aussiehst."  
,,Nein, weil es die Wahrheit ist."  
,,...grrrr..."  
,,Da sagst du nichts mehr." triumphiert Albus und schlendert beton lässig davon - Und dann, ganz plötzlich, ist er weg. Verdattert starre ich auf die Stelle an der er eben noch stand. Aber da ist nichts, als wäre mein Bruder vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sehr seltsam!  
,,Ähm... Albus?" will er mich verarschen? Elf Jahre mit einer Familie wie meiner haben mich gelehrt einen ausgeklügelten Scherz, hinter jeder Ecke zu erwarten. Auf freiem Feld sind zwar keine Ecken, aber auch das hält erfahren Streiche-Spieler nicht auf. Glaubt mir. Unsicher mache ich einen Schritt vor. Und als niemand aus dem Nichts auftaucht um mir den Schrecken des Tages ein zu jagen, wage ich noch einen Schritt.  
,,Albus? Wo zum Teufel bist du?" Inzwischen bin ich tatsächlich verwirrt und auch aus dem Konzept gebracht. Spätestens jetzt müsste er - von weiß Merlin wo - hervor springen und mich erschrecken, dass mir hören und sehen vergeht... Aber Fehlanzeige. Suchend sehe ich nach links und rechts, werfe einen Blick über die Schulter und laufe währenddessen weiter in die Richtung in der ich meinen Bruder als letztes gesehen habe.  
,,Jetzt sag d-"  
,,HALT! STOP!" schreit plötzlich kreische erschrocken auf und bleibe wie erstarrt stehen. Mein Herz schlägt schneller selbst dann nicht so schnell, wenn der himbeerrote Wecke mich wach klingelt. Und das will etwas heißen.  
,,ALBUS." rufe ich zurück. Inzwischen doch ein wenig, ach was, ziemlich panisch. Was wenn ihm -  
,,Ich bin hier!" kommt es merklich ruhiger aus der Dunkelheit, ,,Im Tümpel!"  
Erst da sehe ich das ich schon im seichten Wasser stehe. Vor mir taucht ein klitschnasser, düster drein blickender Albus auf.  
Fragend hebe ich eine Augenbraue.  
,,Da geht es steil runter." grummelt er mit Grabesmiene.  
,,Unter Wasser?" Ich verstecke mein Lachen mehr schlecht als recht hinter einem Hustenanfall.  
,,Ja, Mann!"  
Da bricht es richtig aus mir heraus. Ich kann gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen und schnappe jappsend nach Luft, während ich in Schlangenlinien über die gefrorenen Felder tappe. Von weiter weg sehe ich sicherlich aus, als wäre ich besoffen, aber ich kann nichts machen.  
Ich kichere immer noch hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als ich meine Familie erreiche.  
Meine Mutter runzelt die Stirn. ,,Was ist denn? - Und wo ist Albus überhaupt."  
Ich schaffe es mich so lange zu beherrschen, um mich mitteilen zu können. ,,Albus hat noch einen Abstecher in den Ententeich unternommen... Ihr hättet seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen müssen... Göttlich."  
,,Schön, dass wenigstens eine von uns diesem Wasserloch etwas positives abgewinnen kann." grummelt Albus als er aus der Dunkelheit in den Lichtkreis geschlurft kommt, ,,Ich für meinen Teil habe dem Tümpel den Krieg erklärt." Als er den rechten Fuß schüttelt schwappt Wasser au seinem Schuh hervor.  
,,Oh, jetzt kann ich mir seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehr gut vorstellen." bemerkt James.  
Kopfschüttelnd klopft Dad an die Haustür.

Das Feuer brennt hell und warm, taucht den Raum in ein angenehmes, gemütliches Licht, lässt wilde Schatten auf den Teppichen tanzen. Ein paar Kerzen flackern in den dunklen Zimmerecken und ein ein altersschwaches Grammophon spielt muntere Lieder.  
Rose und Fred tanzen lachend herum, manchmal im Takt manchmal nicht. Es wirkt wunderschön. So froh und frei. So glücklich und losgelöst. Sie tun das schon immer, jedes Jahr am Weihnachtsabend. Bunte Schemen, huschend, wirbelnd, schwebend.  
Ich wünsche mir nie mit ihnen zu tanzen, aber zu sehen wie Rose durch das Zimmer hüpft und Fred sie herum wirbelt, ist ein bisschen wie die Botschaft was Weihnachten bedeutet. Wirklich bedeutet. Nicht die Geschenke, kein teures Essen, nicht der Weihnachtsschmuck oder die leckeren Plätzchen. Weihnachten bedeutet miteinander glücklich zu sein, die Liebe und das Glück, das man gibt, zurück zu bekommen und weiter zu geben.  
Würde mich jemand danach fragen, an jedem anderen Tag des Jahres wäre meine Antwort vermutlich eine andere gewesen. Aber Weihnachten ist nicht jeder andere Tag. Und das liegt daran, dass es so vielen Menschen geht wie mir. Wenigsten hoffe ich das.  
Mein Blick streift meine Familie. Meine Großeltern, Teddy, der Victoire auf seinen Schoß zieht und ihr das feurige Haar hinters Ohr streicht, George und Angelina, Charlie, der Louis Abeteuer erzählt, von Drachen und fernen Ländern, Bill und Fleur, Hermine, wie sie liest, meine Cousins und Cousinen, meine Eltern, die sich glücklich mit Ron unterhalten, James und Albus der dicht neben den Kamin sitzt und trocknet.  
,,Lily!" als George meinem Blick begegnet, kommt er zu mir und lässt sich neben mir fallen, ,,Warum so alleine?"  
,,Ich bin nicht alleine," lächle ich fröhlich, ,,Wir sind in einem Raum voller Leute."  
,,Hm, das meinte ich nicht." er lehnt sich zurück, den Kopf schräg gelegt und starrt ins Feuer, in seinen Augen spielt das all gegenwärtige Lächeln. Ich frage mich wie er es geschafft es nie zu verlieren. Wie kann er es behalten haben... nach allem? Nach dem Krieg, dem Schmerz, der Wut, dem Kampf... nach Fred? Er weiß was es bedeutet allein zu sein. Allein zu sein in mitten von unendlich vielen Leuten.  
Bei diesem Gedanken ändert sich mein Lächeln, ich spüre wie es kleiner wird, ernster, doch es bleibt ehrlich, sogar zufrieden als ich sage: ,,Nein, ich bin nicht allein. Nicht heute, George."  
,,Ich auch nicht." Sein Lächeln ähnelt meinem.

,,Weißt du," James lässt sich schwungvoll neben mich aufs Sofa fallen, was zur Folge hat, dass ich aus den Kissen geschleudert werde und unsanft auf dem Boden lande. ,,Langsam könnten Audrey und Percy ja kommen. Ich hab einen Wahnsinnshunger und Luis dadrüben stirbt schon fast vor Aufregung, weil er endlich seine Geschenke auspacken will."  
Umständlich rapple ich mich vom Boden hoch, werfe meinem Bruderherz einen anklagenden Blick zu und lasse mich mit Schwung zurück auf das Sofa fallen - Was meine Illusionen gehörig zerstört, denn es funktioniert so gar nicht wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Im Gegensatz zu mir, die ich durch gefühlt das halbe Zimmer befördert wurde, rührt sich James keinen Zentimeter. Das hat man davon, wenn man so klein ist wie ich. Verdammt...  
,,Tja, Fliegengewicht, da musst du früher aufstehen!" lacht er zufrieden und macht und verschränkt die Arme hinterm Kopf.  
,,Ich würde aufpassen was ich sage, wenn ich du wäre. Erinnere dich mal an die Zahnpasta die deine Zähne für einen Tag bunt gefärbt hat oder noch besser, als Albus und ich es geschafft haben dich ohne, dass du aufgewacht bist, auf den Speicher zu bringen und die Türe abzuschließen. Du hast gepennt bis um halb elf, dann bist du aufgewacht und hast festgestellt wo du bist. Nach einer Weile hast du Mum gehört, wie sie ein Stockwerk weiter unten mit Ms. Pumkin geredet hat-"  
,,Argh, ich erinnere mich."  
,,Genau, sie sagte zu ihr, dass du heute morgen zu deinen Freunden gegangen bist ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Damit war dir dann klar, dass niemand außer Albus und mir weiß wo du bist." Ich grinse teuflisch.  
,,Nein, das war anders. Ich wusste nicht mal das ihr es wart, bis ich festgestellt hab, das der Stillezauber über dem Speicher liegt, mit dem Albus die ganze vorherige Woche geprahlt hat, dass er ihn bis zur Perfektion beherrscht... Was hatte ich getan um das zu verdienen?"  
,,Du hast das letzte Stück der Himbeertorte von Oma Molly gegessen!"  
Er runzelt die Stirn. ,,Was ich bis heute nicht verstehe: Wieso habt ihr euch verbündet. Hätte ich das letzte Stück nicht gegessen, hätte es einer von euch beiden getan und der andere wäre auf Rache aus gewesen..."  
,,Da hast du schon recht," belehre ich ihn, ,,aber wir waren es eben nicht, sondern du. Außerdem hat Albus schon seit Tagen einen Grund gesucht, diesen Stillezauber sinnvoll anwenden zu können."  
,,Das nennst du sinnvoll!"  
Ich mache den Mund auf um meine Definition von Sinnvoll an dem Mann zu bringen, da entsteht ein Tumult an der Tür. Percy ist da! Ich springe auf die Füße und laufe zu ihm, Audrey, Molly und Lucy hinüber.  
,,Hey ihr." Ich umarme Percy und seine Frau, ehe die zwei Schwestern und ich uns in die Arme fallen.  
Ich habe mich von klein auf immer gut mit den beiden verstanden. Sie haben mich als so was wie ihre jüngste Schwester adoptiert und jedes Mal wenn wir einander gesehen haben, konnte Lucy mir neue Witze erzählen und Molly hat mit mir Verstecken gespielt. Der Altersunterschied ist ja doch relativ groß, was keine der beiden jedoch jemals davon abgehalten hat mich unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. Dafür, dass wir uns selten sahen, waren wir uns eigentlich sehr vertraut. Das hat sich erst geändert, als wir alle in ein Alter kamen in dem wir uns automatisch ein bisschen auseinander gelebt haben. Molly hat damals Kunst für sich entdeckt und ihre jüngere Schwester Musik. Ich selber hing während der Familientreffen meistens Fred am Rockzipfel, weil er der erste von uns Kinder war, der einen eigenen Besen besaß. Es hat eine Weile gedauert bis ich auf den Trichter gekommen bin, dass es auch noch etwas anderes im Leben gibt wie Quidditch und Fliegen. Aber versuch das mal einer begeisterten achtjährigen zu vermitteln. Diese Einsicht hat mich ja nicht mal jetzt richtig erreicht. Dabei bin ich schon drei Jahre älter. Da tröstet es zu wissen, das es Leute gibt die noch schlimmer sind als ich. James ist das lebende Beispiel.  
,,Habt ihr schon angefangen zu essen?" erkundigt sich Percy und wuschelt mir durchs Haar.  
Grinsend streiche ich es glatt und schüttle den Kopf. ,,Für wen hältst du uns?"  
Das Essen ist wunderbar. Man merkt wie viel Mühe Oma Molly sich gemahct hat, um uns allen etwas zu kochen, dass uns schmeckt. Das ist gar nicht so einfach bei mehr als ein Dutzend Leuten. Es würde vielleicht schon an Unmöglichkeit grenzen wenn Molly keine so begnadete Köchin wäre. Da sie das aber ist kann man das Essen einfach bloß lieben. Das schönste aber ist, dass wir alle zusammen sind und reden. Das ist schon lange her. Die Weasleys sind schon über die halbe Welt verstreut und alle Kinder außer Louis sind in der Schule oder haben diese schon beendet.  
Wie auch immer. Der Gesprächsstoff ist schon mal vorhanden. Wohin ich auch höre erzählt jemand Geschcihten, gibt Anekdoten preis oder lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, sich über dieses und jenes zu beschweren, mit den neusten Errungenschaften zu prahlen.  
Ich höre Rose wie sie davon erzählt eine Siebtklässlerin im Schach geschlagen zu haben und Fred der sich mit James kaputt lacht, während sie sich an einen ihrer Streiche zurück erinnern. Albus wird von Fleur darüber ausgequetscht, was er so in seiner Freizeit in Hogwarts macht und Louis bedrängt Charlie noch eine weitere Abenteuergeschichte zu erzählen.  
,,Und Lily." Hermine beugt sich von ihrem Platz mir gegenüber vor und lächelt mich an, ,,Wie geht es dir so im Moment? Was machst du so in Hogwarts?"  
,,Ich... Ich bin sehr gerne in der Bibliothek, weißt du. Mir gefällt es dort gut." sage ich, als mir einfällt, dass Hermine so etwas sicher gerne hört und außerdem stimmt es eigentlich auch. Also warum nicht.  
,,Oh, das ist schön!" sie lächelt mich an und ihre Augen leuchten. Hermine Granger in ihrem Element!, ,,Was liest du denn so für Bücher?"  
Jetzt bekomme ich so das seltsam Gefühl, dass ich mich da in was hinein geritten habe, von dem ich nicht mehr so schnell fort komme. Innerlich winde ich mich ein wenig, obwohl ich sehr froh bin, dass es Hermine interessiert was ich so mache. Und Bücher sind bei Leibe auch nicht das schlechteste Thema. Im Gegenteil. ,,In den letzten Wochen habe ich oft Bücher über Pflanzen gelesen. Wir hatten in Kräuterkunde so ein Projekt..."  
,,Kräuterkunde ist ein wichtiges Fach. Neville unterrichtet es sicher gut."  
,,Ja, wirklich. Er hat es drauf die richtig Mischung zwischen streng, interessant und lustig zu finden. Die Schüler haben Respekt vor ihm, aber keine Angst und man lernt viel"  
Hermine nickt aufmerksam. ,,Ist es also dein Lieblingsfach?"  
,,Ich mag es, aber nein. Nicht richtig..." Ich überlege kurz, ,,Ich interessiere mich mehr für die Fächer, die man erst ab der dritten Klasse bekommt... oder die in Hogwarts gar nicht unterrichtet werden." Im nächsten Moment wünsche ich, ich wäre still geblieben und hätte nichts gesagt. Hermine hatte bis eben so ausgesehen, als wolle sie das Thema fallen lassen, um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken sie wolle mich ausfragen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere ist ihr Blick noch wacher, aufmerksamer, fragender. ,,Das sind zum Teil sehr schwierige Fächer, aber auch sehr wichtig! Für welches interessierst du dich denn?"  
Ich schlucke trocken: ,,...Okklumentik." Die Worte sind kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
Für einen Moment entgleisen ihre Gesichtszüge und ihre Augen werden groß wie Unterteller, dann bekommt sie sich wieder in den Griff und das Lächeln kehrt zurück. Schmaler als davor, aber dennoch da.  
,,Das ist... ein anspruchsvolles Fach." meint sie und nickt. Obwohl sie bemüht es nicht zu zeigen, man merkt, dass ich sie vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Das scheine ich wirklich gut zu können. Alles andere geht schief, aber dass ich es doch irgendwie schaffe mein Umfeld noch weiter von mir zu entfernen, darauf kann man wetten. Verdammt, ich sollte vielleicht wirklich mal darüber nachdenken mir diese Ehrlichkeit ab zu gewöhnen!  
In der Hoffnung noch etwas retten zu können, schiebe ich noch schnell hinterher: ,,Aber Alte Runen finde ich auch sehr wichtig. Ich denke das könnte mir auch viel Spaß machen." Ich weiß das Hermine diese Fach hatte... nun ja, sie hatte so gut wie jedes Fach, was ich meine ist: Einerseits freut sie sich hoffentlich und andererseits könnte ich mir vorstellen, das es mir tatsächlich gefällt. Lieber würde ich in das neue Fach gehen, das in Hogwarts angeboten wird. Magische Zirkel, aber damit kann Hermine wahrscheinlich nicht so viel anfangen, weil sie es ja nie unterrichtet bekommen hat. Molly sagt aber es sei ein unglaubliches Fach voller uralter Magie. Entfernt hat es sogar etwas mit Runen zu tun und Molly meint, dass es gut sein kann, dass sie diese Fächer bald zusammen legen. Somit bin ich eigentlich so weit wie möglich bei der Wahrheit geblieben - und ich bin froh darüber. Inzwischen habe ich gelernt, dass es zu der Wahrheit oft viel Mut verlangt, aber dass es eine Charakterstärke ist ehrlich zu sein, nicht zuletzt zu sich selbst. Ich sollte aufhören zu bereuten wenn ich etwas wahres sage und Leute schlecht darauf reagieren. Ich will es mir zum Ziel machen eines Tages zu mir selbst stehen zu können. Ich will mich nicht verbiegen! Nicht für andere... und nicht für mich selbst. Vielleicht ist das der Grund wieso ich immer noch trotz besseren Wissens bei der Wahrheit bleibe.  
Vermutlich will ich meinem selbst gesetzten Ziel etwas näher kommen, oder es geht mein Temperament mit mir durch, ein bisschen muss ich mir auch beweisen, dass ich mich traue und letztendlich konnte ich nie den Mund halten, auch - oder gerade wenn - es wahrscheinlich das Beste gewesen wäre. Also sage ich mit fester, ruhiger Stimme: ,,Aber Okklumentik interessiert mich doch am meisten. Es ist faszinierend und diese Kunst zu beherrschen zeugt von einem unglaublich starken Charakter!" Ich sehe Hermines erschrockenen Blick, die Fragen in den Gesichtern der anderen die mich gehört haben, die Sorge in Roses Augen, die anscheinend schon so was erwartet hatte... dennoch fühle ich mich besser! Weil ich zu mir selbst gestanden bin.  
Ich will niemanden verletzten. Auf keinen Fall. Aber ich will mich nicht für mich selbst schämen.  
Wehrendessen ist mein Essen kalt geworden.

Noch lange in die Nacht hinein bin ich bedrückt, weil dieses Gespräch so verlief wie es eben verlaufen ist. Mein anfänglicher Stolz auf meinen überraschenden Mut, ist verflogen und hat der Frage platzt gemacht, ob ich schuld an den düsteren Minen und der abgekühlten Stimmung bin. Ich war mir so sicher das richtige getan zu haben, aber es fühlt sich so falsch an! Vielleicht ist heute einfach der falsche Tag für so ein Eingeständnis. Vielleicht gibt es Dinge, die man anderen nicht verraten sollte, auch wenn man sehr davon überzeugt ist... Aber heißt das nicht, das ich eben nicht zu mir selbst stehe? In letzter Zeit gibt es so vieles was ich versuche für mich selbst zu entscheiden. Dinge die sich anfühlen als hätten sie unglaublich viel Gewicht. Ich wünsche mir so sehr es gäbe jemanden mit dem ich reden könnte... dem es genauso geht.  
Es könnte sein, dass ich mich einfach nicht aufmerksam genug umgeschaut habe, aber bis jetzt habe ich noch niemanden gefunden mit dem ich reden könnte... Nicht auf diese Art. Unterschiedlichen Leuten vertraut man unterschiedliche Sachen an und im Moment glaube ich nicht, jemanden zu kennen der mit mir über Richtig und Falsch spricht, der mir hilft in einer Dinge zu verstehen, bei denen ich noch dabei bin sie zu begreifen... Bis es so jemanden für mich gibt muss ich versuchen mir im Alleingang darüber klar zu werden... Was ebenfalls Mut erfordert. Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los das seit dem ersten September beinah durchgehend vor einer Mutprobe nach der anderen stehe? Ich glaube das ist es was Riley Nott an meinem ersten Abend als Slytherin meinte. Dass man es mir nicht einfach machen wird...  
Letztendlich fasse ich mir ein Herz und gehe zu Hermine.  
,,Kann... Kann ich mit der reden." frage ich vorsichtig und spiele mit einem losen Faden meines Pullovers.  
,,Ja... Natürlich!" rasch verabschiedet sie sich von Ron, stellt ihr Sektglas auf den Kaminsims und schiebt mich in den Flur, wo es stiller ist als in dem überfüllten Wohnzimmer. Abwartend, mit sanften Augen sieht sie mich an. Abermals beschließe ich ehrlich zu sein. Hoffentlich ist das die richtige Entscheidung.  
,,Hermine... Was - nein WIE - ich das vorhin gesagt habe. Es tut mir Leid..." ich verschlinge meine Finger miteinander ohne es zu bemerken, ,,Es ist ein heikles Thema. Ich hätte es anders sagen sollen. Es... es IST die Wahrheit, auch wenn das nicht gut ist..."  
,,Willst du damit sagen, die Wahrheit sei nicht gut?" fragt Hermine ernst.  
,,Ich... Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt so vieles das ich falsch zu machen scheine, so vieles von dem ich meinte es zu wissen und letztendlich stelle ich fest, das es ganz anders ist..." Ich senke den Kopf und starre angestrengt den Boden an. Es fällt mir nicht leicht mein Innenleben vor jemandem auszubreiten... Selbst wenn es Hermine ist.  
Vorsichtig hebt sie mein Kinn an und lächelt. ,,Was du beschreibst, Lily, nennt sich erwachsen werden. Dein Blickwinkel ändert sich. Du siehst mit anderen Augen... Niemand kann alles wissen, aber es ist beruhigend wenn man daran denkt, dass man nie aufhört zu lernen. Man hat sein ganzes Leben Zeit Wissen zu sammeln und sich über einiges klar zu werden."  
Das munter mich ein wenig auf. Dankbar schenke ich Hermine ein schwaches Lächeln.  
,,Und glaub mir Lily, du bist schon klüger bist als so mancher Erwachsene, der von sich denkt Allwissend zu sein. Erst die Erkenntnis das man ein Nichts ist in einer riesigen Welt gibt einem die Möglichkeit zu wachsen!"  
Ich nehme mir fest vor diesen Satz nie mehr wieder zu vergessen!

Ich habe so das Gefühl Louis hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt das es heute Nacht noch zur Bescherung kommt. Umso heller leuchten seine Augen als Opa Arthur ihm das erste Geschenk in die Hand drückt und ihm liebevoll einen Kuss auf den Scheitel gibt.  
Es ist ein Bild der Götter: Der kleine Louis in Mitten von Fetzen aus Geschenkpapier und bunten Schleifen.  
Nach und nach werden die Geschenke überreicht und mit vor Freude leuchtenden Gesichtern ausgepackt. Das erste Geschenk das ich öffne ist von George und Angelina. Ein äußerst nützliches Alltags-Survival-Set. Eine Sonderanfertigung aus dem Scherzartikel-Laden. Neben den klassischen Sachen wie den Kotzpastillen und dem Nasenblut-Nugat - die einfach immer noch das beste Mittel sind um am schnellstem verhasstem Unterricht zu entkommen - gibt es einen Witze erzählenden Miniatur-Flaschengeist, zwei Fläschchen Liebestrank, einen Füllfederhalter der das Wetter vorher sagt und noch unglaublich viel mehr. Mir fallen schon jetzt mehrere Möglichkeiten ein das Alltags-Survirvel-Set zu benutzen.  
Oma schenkt mir wie jedes Jahr einen Pulli. Dieses Jahr ist er das erste Mal in den Farben meines Hauses. Die Grünverläufe sind wunderschön. Von tiefem Smaragdgrün bis hin zu einem frischen Lindgrün.  
Von Opa bekomme ich eine Erfindung der Muggel. Er nennt es Taschenlampe und zeigt mir wie ich damit Licht machen kann. Ich finde es, milde gesagt, verdammt spannend obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin wo zu ich es brauche, wo ich doch meinen Zauberstab habe... Es ist etwas unbekanntes, neues und es funktioniert vollkommen ohne Magie. Dabei sieht es so aus als wäre es magisch.  
Von Charlie bekomme ich ein Armband aus Drachenleder, das sich fester um das Handgelenk schlingt wenn Gefahr im Verzug ist. Mein Onkel erzählt mir, dass viele seiner Kollegen, nicht zuletzt er selbst, so ein Armband tragen, da die Arbeit mit Drachen sehr risikoreich und gefährlich ist.  
Als letztes kommen Mum und Dad zu mir. Sie sehen etwas unsicher aus, aber auch stolz. Sie setzten sich neben mich auf den Teppich, einer links und einer rechts von mir und mein Vater stellt eine Schachtel auf den Boden, die ungefähr die Länge seines Unterarmes hat. Wäre sie ein bisschen flacher, könnte es die Schachtel sein, in der Zauberstäbe aufbewahrt werden bevor sie ihren Besitzer finde.  
Meine Mutter umarmt mich und zieht mich auf ihren Schoß, als sie Anfängt zu sprechen. ,,Wir haben dieses Geschenk schon vor einer Weile ausgesucht, weil wir uns gedacht haben das es dir gefällt." meint meine Mutter neben meinem Rechten Ohr.  
,,Mir gefällt es übrigens auch sehr." witzelt mein Vater. Hinter dem munteren Ton ist ein Hauch von Sorge zu erahnen und ich beginne mich zu fragen, was sie mir schenken werden. Sie scheinen sich nicht sicher zu sein ob es mir noch immer gefällt. Ich beschließe, dass es mir auf jeden Fall gefallen wird. Einfach weil sie sich damit schon so viele Gedanken und augenscheinlich sehr, sehr viel Mühe damit gemacht haben.  
,,Wir haben es gefunden bevor... da diese Sache mit Quidditch passiert ist." murmelt meine Mutter. Ich weiß, das sie damit die Geschichte mit dem Slytherin-Team meint. Plötzlich fühle ich mich klein und niedergeschlagen. Ich bin froh das sie mich hält und das mein Vater so nah neben mir sitzt.  
Er fährt da fort wo sie aufgehört hat. ,,Es ist das denkbar schlechteste Geschenk, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie dich nicht spielen lassen." meint er sanft, ,,Aber dann dachten wir, dass es auch genau das Gegenteil bedeuten könnte. Dass dir Quidditch dadurch wieder mehr Spaß machst. Dass du ihnen zeigen kannst, dass du sie nicht brauchst um fliegen und spielen zu können." Er schüttelt den Kopf, als wolle er sagen: Zeigen wir es dir einfach. Dann habt er den Zauberstab und klopft ein paar Mal auf das unterarm-große Päckchen. Augenblich beginnt es zu zittern und zu wachsen. Meine Augen sind groß wie Unterteller.  
Unbewusst halte ich den Atem an. Mein Herz schlägt schnell und aufgeregt. Es hat etwas mit Quidditch zu tun, denke ich.  
Gespannt auf meine Reaktion sitzen Mum und Dad da und sehen zu wie ich vorsichtig die Kordel löse die Deckel und Boden der Schachtel zusammen hält. Als ich die Schachtel aufklappe kann ich meinen Augen nicht trauen. Da liegt ein wunderschöner, schnittiger Besen eingebettet in azurblauen Samt. Das leicht gemasertes Holz schimmert Silbern wie Frost. Das dunkle, geschmeidige Reisig besteht aus langen, biegsamen Ästen, die durch filigrane Drahtschlaufen am Stiel befestigt sind.  
Ein Silberpfeil.  
Ich kann bloß da sitzen und staunen, beinahe vergesse ich endlich mal wieder Luft zu holen und in meinem Kopf fahren die Gedanken Karussell. Dieser Besen ist wunder-, wunderschön. Ich habe nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht einen eigenen Flugbesen zu bekommen. Er ist das beste Geschenk, dass mir meine Eltern mir schenken konnten und sie machen sich Sorgen, dass es mir nicht gefallen könnte.  
Sie sind die besten Eltern der Welt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihnen Danken soll, so überwältigt bin ich. Ich drücke sie fest an mich und ich glaube das einzige was ich ich heraus bringe ist: Danke, danke, danke.  
Ich weiß, das sie die Freude in meinen Augen sehen können.

* * *

Der Interesse halber wollte ich noch nachfragen welcher dieser Kapitel-Abschnitte euch am besten gefallen hat. Oder ob ihr vielleicht überhaupt eine Lieblingsstelle in dieser Geschichte habt. Ich hab so meine Lieblingssätze und Abschnitte. Ich fände es sehr interessant zu sehen ob sie mit euren überein stimme. Falls also jemand Lust hat und mir schreiben will: Immer her damit :)

Ich hoffe sehr es hat euch gefallen.

lg


	24. Ein bisschen als wäre ich dort

Nach länger Zeit mal wieder ein Kapitel * in der Ecke steh und schäm, weil es so lang gedauert hat*  
Ich wollte mich noch bei denen bedanken die mich und/oder diese Story gefavourited haben oder follow gedrückt haben :*  
Dann noch Danke an Ria, für dein Review. Ich liebe solche Familienfeste auch. Gerade an Ostern gab es bei mir zu Hause wieder eines :)

Ich hoffe euch gefällt, was ich hier zu Stande gebracht habe. Und wenn wer Verbesserungsvorschläge hat: Immer her damit! Was nicht ist kann ja hoffentlich noch werden...

* * *

Es sind noch ein paar Tage bis Silvester, als mich diese seltsame, innere Unruhe überkommt. Erst ist es bloß ein gehässiges Flüstern, wie Hintergrundgeräusch, das einem langsam, jedoch stetig den letzten Nerv raubt. Wie eine Uhr die man niemals hat ticken hören, bis es einmal so still war, dass es einem doch auffiel und seit dem tickt die Uhr immer. Man versucht weg zu hören, aber das Geräusch wird bloß lauter. Du achtest schon automatisch drauf, ob du das Ticken hörst. Du lauschst sogar, auf den Ton, weil du wissen möchtest ob er verstummt ist... aber er ist noch da. Und er wird lauter, lauter, lauter.  
Und so wird auch die Unruhe immer größer, stärker, besitzergreifender.  
Umso mehr ich versuch, es nicht zu beachten, umso auffälliger erscheint es mir.  
Macht, es gewinnt an Macht.  
Wenn ich wach bin und wenn ich schlafe.  
Wenn ich daran denke und wenn ich versuche es nicht zu tun.  
Dann sind meine Gedanken wie Silberfischchen. Flink, huschend, Lichtreflexe im Augenwinkel. Es ist schwer sich auf eine Frage zu konzentrieren, wenn so viele in einem um Gehör streiten.

,,Hey?"  
,,Lily?!" Bei Merlins?! Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und starre Albus an, der mit einem Krug Kürbissaft in Händen vor mir steht, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Er sieht mich abwartend an und schwenkt den Krug ein bisschen hin und her. Die Flüssigkeit schlägt gegen den gläsernen Rand.  
,,Oh, ja... Hm?"  
,,Ob du noch Saft willst." wiederholt mein Bruder stirnrunzelnd.  
Ich nicke eilig und schiebe mein Glas zu ihm hinüber.  
,,Was ist los,Lily-Schatz?" die Stimme meiner Mutter klingt sanft, verwundert, ,,Du bist doch sonst nicht so still und in dich gekehrt..."  
Ich schließe meine Hände um das Glas und stiere hinein als würden Antworten auf der Oberfläche des Kürbissafts schwimmen, wie Buchstaben-Cornflakes auf Milch.  
,,Was tut man, wenn man Antworten finden möchte und nicht mal weiß was für Fragen man hat, weil es so viele sind?" Ich schiele von meinem Trinken hoch zu meinen Eltern und sehe gerade noch wie sie unsicher einen Blick tauschen.  
,,Man könnte es aufschreiben. Was auf Papier steht verschwindet nicht mehr." schlägt Dad vor. In dem Moment lässt Mum ihre Gabel fallen. Es klirrt laut. ,,Tut mir Leid." sie bückt sich um sie aufzuheben, aber James, dem die Gabel vor die Füße geschlittert zu sein scheint hat die Gabel schon in der Hand und reicht sie über den Mittagstisch. ,,Danke." sie lächelt warm. ,,Das... das ist eine Gute Idee." sie küsst meine Vater auf die Wange und schmunzelt als er sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu ihr lehnt.  
,,Dad!" grummelt James, aber er lacht auch ein bisschen, ehe er sich noch mehr Tomatensoße auf seinen Teller kippt.  
,,Hilft das denn wirklich?" frage ich unsicher. Es kommt mir seltsam vor, so als wäre die Lösung zu einfach. Irgendwo in tiefen meines Gedächtnisses, erinnere ich mich sogar, dass ich diese Idee selbst einmal hatte. Wünschte ich mir damals nicht, ich könnte all meine Sorgen aufschreiben und wegschließen? Damals bin ich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass das möglich ist... Wieso eigentlich nicht? Es muss Gründe geben, weshalb tausende von Menschen Tagebücher schreiben.  
,,Ich denke schon." sagt jetzt auch mein Vater, ,,Wenn du willst... oben auf dem Speicher müsste noch ein leeres Notizbuch liegen."  
,,Oh ja. Doch ich glaub, dass mach ich." Meine Gedanken sind schon auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch, während ich selbst noch am Tisch sitze und die letzten Reste des Mittagessens vertilge. Jetzt wo ich an die Problembewältigung, wie Opa Weasley manchmal sagt, gehen kann, will ich mich von nichts mehr aufhalten lassen.  
Als schließlich alle fertig sind mit essen, die Teller auf einem Stapel in der Küche stehen und beginnen sich selbst abzuwaschen, fliege ich die Treppe hoch, rausche durch den Gang im ersten Stock und die zweite Treppe hinauf, bis ich in unserem staubigen, unserem verwinkeltem Speicher stehe.  
Die alten Dielen knarren lautstark unter meinen Füßen und Spinnenweben kitzeln mich im Gesicht. Geistesabwesend wische ich die klebrigen Fäden aus meinem Gesicht. Meine Augen wandern über die bunten, angestaubten Boxen, die Kantons und die Kisten. Sie sind zu wackligen Stapeln aufgeschichtete, die mir manchmal bis zur Hüfte reichen oder auch weit über mich hinausragen, bis sie an die Dachschräge stoßen.  
Weiter hinten, unter einer großen Karte von Großbritannien, die alle offiziellen Flohnetzwerk-Verbindungen aufzeigt, befinden sich eine Menge Bücher. Ihre Seiten sind vergilbt, die Buchrücken brüchig, die verschlungene, enge Schrift wie Bilder auf Schnee oder Seide. Sie riechen nach Wissen und Alter und Geheimnissen. Ich drehe sie in Händen und frage mich wer sie wohl hier oben vergessen hat. In der Dunkelheit dieses unordentlichen Speichers...  
Als ich ein Buch anhebe, dass fast so groß ist wie das Silbertablett von Tante Audrey, rutscht etwas darunter hervor und landet mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden. Eine Staubwolke steigt auf und kitzelt mich in der Nase. Niesend hebe ich auf, was vor meinen Füßen liegt und halte es in das Licht des Dachfensters. Der farbenfroher Umschlag des Ringbuches glüht fast im fahlen Licht der Wintersonne und die Bilder darauf scheinen sich zu bewegen. Die Figuren lachen und weinen, springen herum oder schlafen. Man sieht sie von ganz nah oder sehr fern. Aber ihre Augen sind das schönste. Sie glänzen wie Glasmurmeln im Feuerschein. Sie wirken so lebendig. Oder stelle ich mir das bloß so gerne vor? Ist das der Grund, weshalb die Figuren vor mir zu zuwinken scheinen?  
Andächtig öffne ich den dicken Pappeumschlag und fahre mit den Fingerspitzen über das Glatte Papier. Es ist bar jeglicher Unebenheit, ganz anders als das Pergament, dass ich kenne. Perfekt um Seite um Seit, mit Träumen und Wünschen, Ideen und Plänen, Erinnerungen und Geschichten zu füllen.  
Fest presse ich meinen Schatz an mich und suche mir meinen Weg durch den Wald an Kistenstapeln zurück zur Speichertür. Als ich hinaustrete fühlt es sich an als würde ich eine geheime Welt verlassen. Das ist natürlich Schwachsinn. Bestimmt hat James, als Albus und ich ihn dort einsperrten noch mehr gefunden als ich. Aber das ist mir egal! Es schmälert meine gute Laune kein bisschen!

Als ich meinem Vater das Buch zeige, erzählt er mir von einem Jungen, den Ginny und Harry einmal in Frankreich getroffen hatten, als sie dort Fleur, Bill und ihre damals zwei Jahre alte Tochter Victoire besuchten.  
,,Wir machten alle gemeinsam einen Spaziergang an einem Stand, ganz in der Nähe von Bill und Fleurs Haus. ES war ein schöner Tag, aber es hat gewindet, als wäre der Himmel sturmgepeitscht." Ein kleines Lächeln huscht über die Lippen meines Vaters und verweilt in seinen Augen, während er spricht, ,,In der Ferne haben wir bunte Papierdrachen gesehen, die weit über dem Boden tanzten. Ginny blieb stehen, um sie zu beobachten, die kleine Victoire in ihren Armen und dieses Strahlen im Gesicht... als würden tausend Sonnen leuchten." Dads Augen folgen meiner Mutter, während sie in der Küche herum geht und die Kräuter auf den Fensterbrettern gießt, ,,Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich erst begriffen habe, dass sich Ginny liebe, als ich diesen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen habe. Dieses Staunen, das sich freuen an den kleinen Dingen des Lebens. Sie hat diesen Leuchten nie verloren und manchmal fühlt es sich so an als hätte nur das mich durch den Krieg gebracht."  
Ich sehe zu meinem Vater und fühle eine Schwere in mir, die gleichzeitig so leicht erscheint. Es fühlt sich an wie ein sanftes, stetiges Leuchten, wo man keines erwartet hätte. Es fühlt sich an als würde Glück als kleiner Funke geboren werden...  
,,Die Drachen flogen im Wind als wären sie lebendig und wir standen einfach da und haben zugesehen. Es war so ein einfacher Moment... aber ich habe ihn nie vergessen." Die Worte klingen, nach Erinnerungen, nach etwas unverfälschtem, lebendigen.  
Erst nach einer Weile fängt mein Dad wieder an zu sprechen, als wäre er von dem Strand in Frankreich zurück in unser Wohnzimmer gekommen und hätte sich daran erinnert das ich noch hier bin. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann war ich auch weit fort... an einem Strand den ich noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen habe.  
,,Als wir schließlich zurück gingen, nahmen wir den Weg durch das kleine Fischerdorf in der Nähe der Klippen. Bill, Fleur, Ginny und Victoire und ich... Da sahen wir einen Jungen, auf der Bordsteinkante sitzen und in eine Notizbuch malen. Neben ihm lag ein meeresgrüner Drachen. Ich weiß nicht wieso ich mich an die Farbe diese Papierdrachens erinnere, aber..." er zuck die Schultern, beendet den Satz nicht. Aber ich glaube ich verstehe auch so, was er meint. Manche Dinge vergisst man nicht.  
,,Deine Mutter ging zu dem Jungen hin und fragte ihn nach dem Drachen. Ich weiß nicht was sie sagte. Mein Französisch war nie so gut wie ihres. Der Junge hat sich jedoch gefreut und sie haben lange geredet. Ginny saß neben ihm auf dem Bordstein und lauschte ihm aufmerksam. Fleur sagte mir, was sie redeten. _Sie sprechen_ _über das Meer und den Wind_, erklärte sie mir. _Der Junge sagt, er wäre gerne so wie das Meer oder der Wind. Er sagt, dann könnte er die Welt bereisen und Wunder sehen._ _Und Ginny erzählt ihm von England. Von den roten Bussen, und das dort alle auf der anderen Seite Auto fahren.  
_Als es schließlich zu kalt wurde um auf der Straße zu sitzen, standen wir auf und verabschiedeten uns. Der Junge ging in die eine Richtung und wir in die andere. Ich ging als letztes. Kurz bevor ich andern um die Ecke folgte, hörte ich Schritte hinter mir und plötzlich stand der Junge wieder dort, den Drachen unter dem einen und das Notizbuch unter dem anderen Arm." Das Lächeln meines Vater ist voller Tiefe, Trauer und Ehrlichkeit, als er seinen Blick auf das bunte Muster, des Buches in meinen Händen richtet.  
,,_Mister_, hat er gerufen und gewunken. _Ich wollte sie bitten_. _Können Sie das mit nehmen? _Er hielt mir sein Notizbuch hin und lächelte. _Wenn sie hinein schreiben... denken_ _an mich. Dann es ist ein bisschen als wäre ich dort. _Ich wusste nicht warum er mich darum bat, aber letztendlich dachte ich mir, dass es nicht für alles einen Grund braucht und ich nahm das Buch."  
,,Hast du den Jungen einmal wieder gesehen?" frage ich neugierig. Wie alt er jetzt wohl ist? Und ob er an windigen Tagen noch immer Drachen steigen lässt?  
Mein Vater sieht mich sanft an. ,,Er ist gestorben, Lily. Er war sehr krank."  
,,Aber... woher weißt du das?" Ich will nicht glauben, dass der Drachen-Junge tot ist! Wenn ich sein Buch anschaue habe ich das Gefühl ihn ein zu kennen. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Er kann gar nicht vor so langer Zeit gestorben sein. Ich habe ihn doch gerade erst kennen gelernt!


	25. Rose' Schlachtpläne

Wer die Textstellen von denen in diesem Kapitel die Rede ist noch einmal - dem Verständnis halber oder so - lesen möchte:  
- Weihnachten im Fuchsbau (Chapter 23)  
- Wahrheiten und Lügen (Chapter 20)

Ich habe diese Kapitel heute (10. Mai. 13.) (Gepostet wurde diese Kapitel am 30. April. 13) nochmal überarbeitet, da mir ein paar Fehler aufgefallen sind. Thematisch habe ich nichts verändert.

Danke an Ria: Ich bin so froh, dass du immer noch so regelmäßig reviewst. Das gibt mir das Gefühl, das auch wirklich wer meine Story liest.

* * *

,,Warum wolltest du mit mir reden?" fragt Rose, nachdem sie die Abteiltüre geschlossen und sich mir gegenüber hingesetzt hat.  
,,Danke, dass du hier bist." Meine Finger klammern sich fest an das bunte Notizbuch und mein Blick scheint an der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft vor dem Fenster festgeklebt zu sein. Ich bin unfähig Rose anzusehen, obwohl ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mir spüre... obwohl ich aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen kann, dass sie mich anstarrt.  
,,Warum?" fragt sie wieder. Ihre Worte sind scharf wie Messerklingen.  
,,Vielleicht wollte ich dich einfach mal wiedersehen." antworte ich ausweichend. Ich dachte immer, ich wäre nicht feige... Wie man sich täuschen kann.  
Rose schnaubt. ,,Ja, klar. Wieso stierst du dann aus dem Fenster, als stünde die Lösung all deiner Probleme auf der Scheibe geschrieben?"  
Ich lache freudlos. ,,Diese Lösung will ich sehen." Meine Worte klingen bitter und kalt. Kälter als jemals zuvor. Ich schmecke sie noch lange nachdem sie über meine Lippen geflossen sind und den Raum mit Frost überzogen haben.  
Natürlich sind es bloß einfache Wort, wie ich sie schon tausend mal gesagt habe, aber der Ton den sie tragen ist ein neuer. Rose hört es auch.  
,,Was stimmt nicht?" fragt sie vorsichtig und schafft es sowohl Mitgefühl als auch eine Art von... Misstrauen in ihre Stimme zu legen. Dabei, zweiteres war wahrscheinlich nicht so richtig beabsichtigt.  
Als Antwort halte ich ihr das Notizbuch hin, während ich in ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen sehe und ganz fest hoffe, dass es kein Fehler war Rose um Hilfe zu bitten.  
Einen Moment lang bewegt sich keine von uns und mir schießt durch den Kopf, dass es vom Gang aus sehr seltsam aussehen muss, wie wir angespannt auf unseren Plätzen sitzen und uns intensiv zu Tode starren, aber dann nimmt Rose das Buch und senkt den Kopf. Ihr Blick heftet sich auf den farbenfrohen Umschlag und ein überraschtes Lächeln huscht über ihre Lippen. ,,Woher hast du ein Buch auf dem Ausschnitte aus Comics kleben." Das schleichende Misstrauen und die Verunsicherung weicht absolutem Interesse.  
Huh? Ich frage ungern, wo sie sich sich so freut, aber... ,,Was sind Comics?"  
Sie macht ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. ,,Also ist es gar nicht deines?"  
,,Es ist.. meines," und das des Drachen-Jungens, ,,aber ich habe es nicht gemacht.", sondern er. Er konnte Bilder malen, als wären sie lebendig. Bilder die, wenn man genauer guckt, voller Leben und Wünschen und Gefühlen sind. Nachts, wenn das Buch zwischen Kopfende und Matratze klemmt, ganz nah an meinem Ohr, stelle ich mir vor einen Herzschlag zu hören, der schon längst aufgehört hat zu sein. Und manchmal, kurz bevor ich einschlafe, kann ich ein Atmen hören, von dem ich weiß, dass dadurch irgendwo auf der Welt bunte Papierdrachen fliegen, als wäre es Wind, der sie durch den Himmel trägt. Ich könnte ewig in solchen Gedanken schwimmen und Rose muss es wohl gemerkt haben, denn sie sieht mich ein letztes Mal an, versichert sich dass ich wieder aufmerksam bin, ehe sie das Buch aufschlägt.  
Für mich ist es, als hätte ich ein bisschen Sorge und Verantwortung aus den Händen gegeben. Wieder einmal erinnere ich mich an meine Idee alle meine Gedanken aufzuschreiben und weg zuschließen. Es ist gut zu wissen, das ich es tatsächlich gemacht hab. Ich habe alles aufgeschrieben und jetzt zeige ich es Rose. Das ist auch ein bisschen wie es weg zu sperren, bloß besser.  
Ihre Finger verharren auf dem geöffneten Pappdeckel, wandern über das raue Papier, die kleinen Ringe, die das Buch zusammen halten, bis sie schließlich auf der ersten Seite zum liegen kommen. Obwohl lose Haarsträhnen den Blick auf die erste Seite und somit die Kohlezeichnung verdecken, kann ich das Bild des Drachen-Jungen gestochen scharf vor meinem inneren Auge sehen. Die Schwarzen Linien wachsen in meinen Gedanken empor. Bögen, Striche, Kanten, bis ein majestätisches, windschnittiges Schiff entstanden ist. Es sieht so lebendig aus, mit den geblähten Segeln und der Gischt die um den Bug schäumt, dass es leicht ist sich vorzustellen, wie es die Anker lichtet und durch das Abteil segelt.  
Rose bewundert den Zwilling meines Gedanken-Boots, als würden sich unsere Vorstellung gar nicht so weit unterscheiden. Vielleicht stellt sie sich gerade jetzt vor, wie das Schiff vom Horizont einer Seite bis zur nächsten fährt.  
Einen Moment sind wir ganz still, glauben das Meeresrauschen fast zu hören und den Wind beinahe auf der Haut zu spüren.  
Dann beginnen die Sekunden wieder zu laufen und das Wispern der Wellen verebbt.  
,,Hast du das gemalt?" fragt Rose leise, ohne den Blick zu heben, ,,Zeigst du es mir deshalb?"  
,,Ich kann so nicht zeichnen. Nie im Leben." Ich ziehe die Beine an, lege mein Kinn auf die Knie und schlinge lächelnd die Arme um mich. ,,Der Junge von dem mein Vater dieses Buch bekam, hat auch das Bild gemalt.  
Rose hebt gespannt eine Augenbraue. ,,Wie kam es dazu? Dass dein Vater, diese Buch bekommen hat?"  
,,Der Junge hat es sich gewünscht." mein Blick wandert wieder zum Fenster und streift über die unberührte Landschaft, ,,Er wollte die Welt sehen, Abenteuer erleben, Wunder sehen..." meine Stimme hat etwas sehnsüchtiges, träumerisches, ,,Aber er konnte es nie, weißt du... Er wusste, dass er sterben würde. Aber ich glaube, er er hat seinen Traum... nie sterben lassen. Er hat meinen Vater gebeten diese Träume nicht zu vergessen. Und in gewisser weiße hat ihn das ein bisschen unsterblich gemacht." Meine Stimme klingt als wäre ich weit entfernt, an fremden Orten.  
Rose lächelt still und ernst, sagt jedoch nichts.  
,,Ich habe etwas hineingeschrieben... ich habe meine Sorgen zu Papier gebracht. Das ist der Grund wieso ich es dir gezeigt habe. Es hat sich richtig an gefühlt, das was mich beschäftigt in ein Buch zu schreiben, das mir wichtig ist." platze ich heraus, als mich plötzlich die alte Unruhe überkommt.  
,,Und du möchtest, dass ich es lese? Dein Tagebuch?"  
,,Hm."  
,,Aber, das... Willst du das tatsächlich? Ich..." Sie klingt unsicher. Hin-und-her-gerissen.  
,,Ich hab mir das schon gut überlegt."  
,,Na gut..." vorsichtig blättert sie eine Seite weiter und beginnt zu lesen.  
Ich folge ihren Augen, während sie über die Zeilen fliegen und spreche die Sätze lautlos nach.

_-**Der Spiegel!** - [Was/Wer ist der Spiegel? Woher kommt er? **Wie viel Macht hat er über mich? Was kann der Spiegel?**]  
_

_-Quidditch_

_-**Samuele Zabini **[Was hat Neville mit Zabini zu tun? **Warum haben so viele etwas gegen Samuele?** Was ist das fehlende Puzzle-Teil? Vielleicht etwas das mit der schwarzer Magie in Verbindung gebracht wird...]_

_- Socorpius Malfoy & Lauren Parkinson [Was wollen sie? Was meint Scorpius mit: ,,etwas dunkles in deinen Augen"? Warum machen sie sich Gedanken über mich?]_

_-Wer hat Hank verzaubert, dass er wieder Blätter bekommt?_

_-Okklumentik? [Ist es schlimm sich für Okklumentik zu interessieren?]_

_- **Was hat das Gespräch zwischen Neville und mir vor dem Krankenflügel mit Samuele Zabini zu tun. Was hat Zabini mit der Kriegszeit zu tun? [zusammenhang: Warum haben so viele etwas gegen Zabini?!]**_

,,Das... was du öfter nach gefahren oder unterstrichen hast, ist das -?" fragt Rose und klingt dabei ganz schön überrumpelt. Hat sie erwartet da würde etwas stehen wie: Was zum bei Merlins Unterhosen könnte ich in meinem nächsten Geschichte-der-Zauberei-Aufsatz schreiben? Nein, nicht ganz...  
,,Wichtiger? Ja." beantworte ich ihre Frage, während ich sie kurz mustere. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee ihr das Notizbuch zu zeigen. Es ging immerhin nicht bloß um meine Geheimnisse, sondern auch um Samuele Zabinis. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht, ich Idiot!  
,,Rose, vielleicht-" versuche ich Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Sie lässt mich aber gar nicht richtig zu Wort kommen. Plötzlich scheint sie Feuer und Flamme.  
,,Nein, das sind gute Fragen. Ich versuche das ganze jetzt einfach mal objektiv zu betrachten und dann... dann sehen wir weiter." Sie lächelt aufmunternd.  
Ich klinge etwas verunsichert, aber so wie sie es ausdrückt klingt es überzeugend professionell und viel-versprechend. ,,...okay." Das "y" ist kaum über meine Lippen, da wirft sie sich förmlich über meine Auflistungen und startet die Problembeseitigung. Mit großen Augen beobachte ich sie, unsicher was mein Part bei der Sache ist... oder sein wird.  
,,Weißt du," meldet sich Rose nach ein paar Minuten zu Wort und klappt triumphierend das Buch zu, ,,Ich glaub ich habe ein grobes Konzept und die ein oder andere Idee?"  
,,Nicht dein Erst?! Tatsächlich?" Ich muss zu geben, mein Mund steht _wahrscheinlich_ sperangelweit offen. Eilig klappe ich ihn wieder zu.  
Sie nickt. ,,Doch. So schwer ist das nicht. DU musst bloß logisch denken, dann liegen manche Antworten schon wesentlich näher!"  
,,Logisch denken?" so wie ich es sage klingt es verdächtig nach einem Fremdwort, also korrigiere ich mich schnell, ,,Logisch denken. Mhm-mhm..."  
Rose steht auf steig über meinen Koffer, der halb unter der Bank hervor gerutscht ist. Sie drückt mir das Buch in die Hand und lässt sich neben mich fallen, damit sie mir über die Schulter gucken kann, während ich mir meine Notizen noch einmal ansehe.  
,,Du hast schon mal die richtigen Fragen gestellt." meint sie zufrieden und deutet auf die Anmerkungen und Fragen, die ich ich in die Klammern geschrieben habe. ,,Du müsstest mir die genaueren Zusammenhänge erklären, damit ich Schlüsse für das Zabini-Problem ziehen kann... Allerdings hört sich das für mich nach etwas wesentlich komplexerem an. Da kann es gut sein, dass du sehen musst was auf die zu kommt."  
,,Um ehrlich zu sein... Was wenn das was ich von Neville und Zabini weiß, nur ein kleiner Teil von was Größerem ist. Es klingt danach, stimmt's?"  
,,Genau!" Rose trommelt mit den Fingern auf ihrem Knie herum, ,,Vielleicht sollten wir uns vorerst auf die andern Fragen konzentrieren." schlägt sie vor und deutet wage auf ein Paar der anderen Notizen.  
,,Danke, dass du mir hilfst." Ich hoffe sie merkt, wie wichtig mir ist, dass sie versteht, wie viel mir ihre Hilfe bedeutet.  
,,Es ist nicht gut wenn man alles alleine machen muss und du bist meine Freundin, Lily! Ich hab am Anfang nicht ganz begriffen wie das mit Slytherin... die ganze Situation... was das eigentlich heißt. Ich dachte einfach, alles würde so sein als wärst du eine Gryffindore geworden, bloß ohne dass du in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt oder am Gryffindore-Tisch isst. Ich hätte mir nicht solche Erwartungen machen sollen und schon gar nicht hätte ich dich spüren lassen dürfen wie enttäuscht ich war, weil die Dinge anders geworden sind als ich dachte..."  
,,Rose..." ich schlucke schwer. Sie ist zu nett, viel zu nett. Wie sie es sagt, klingt es als wäre es ihre Schuld, aber das ist es nicht, ,,Vermutlich hast du Recht Rose, aber daran ist doch nichts falsches! Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag als wir Schach gespielt haben?"  
,,Ja... Du sagtest, dass du manche Mittel in kauf nehmen würdest um Respekt zu bekommen... solche Dinge"  
,,Da war ich trotzig, vielleicht war es im Kern wahr was ich gesagt habe, aber ich habe es nicht so... böse und grausam gemeint. Ich wollte... dich provozieren. Ich wollte beweisen, wie sehr ich Slytherin bin."  
,,Wie kannst du es gleichzeitig meinen und nicht so meinen?" sie sieht mich beinahe anklagend an. Aber ich bin froh, dass das Thema wieder auf dem Tisch ist. Ich möchte es nicht zwischen Rose und mir stehen lassen. Aber ich möchte auch ehrlich sein... Das ist schon wieder einer meiner Gewissenskonflikte. Die hätte ich am besten auch noch mit auf die Liste geschrieben...  
,,Was ich meint, war, glaube ich, dass ich an einen Punkt kommen möchte an dem ich auf Grund meiner Taten von anderen respektiert werden. Ich möchte für etwas anderes bekannt sein als die Potter-Tochter, die seltsamer Weiße nach Slytherin kam. Und es... Ich will genug Macht um auf mich selbst aufpassen zu können. Ist das falsch?"  
,,Nein, es hört sich nicht falsch an... Aber es klingt auch nicht nach etwas das eine elf Jährige sagen würde."  
,,Meine Eltern sagen mir manchmal ich sei meiner Zeit voraus. Aber ich hab das nie gedacht..."  
Rose setzt sich bequemer hin und stützt das Kinn in die Hand. ,,Wenn Magie im Spiel ist, kann man darauf wetten, das NICHTS normal ist." witzelt sie, ehe sie inne hält und noch einmal einen Blick auf das Buch in meinem Schoß wirft. ,,Ich wollte vorhin noch anmerken, dass ich diesen einen Punkt," sie deutet auf _Okklumentik? [Ist es schlimm sich für Okklumentik zu interessieren?]_, ,,nicht außer acht lassen würde. Genau genommen könnten wir sogar versuchen mit dem anzufangen. Ich hab's irgendwie im Gefühl, dass wir damit weiter kommen könnten..."  
,,Diese Frage ist nichts so wichtig. Ich habe es mal aufgeschrieben, weil mich die Reaktion deiner Mutter an Weihnachten ein bisschen verunsichert hat. Aber wenn man es genau nimmt, ist das Problem aus der Welt geschafft. Wir haben darüber geredet und ich habe mich entschuldigt."  
,,Weil du dachtest deine Meinung zu Okklumentik zu... harsch gesagt zu haben?"  
,,Ja...Genau."  
,,Hm," Rose runzelt die Stirn, ,,Der Grund wieso mir die Frage ins Auge gefallen war, ist, dass ich die Reaktion von Mum übertrieben fand. Klar, sie war überrascht, weil du Okklumentik so ohne Vorwarnung angesprochen hast... Zu Jedem anderen hätte Mums Reaktion gepasst, aber zu ihr selbst nicht so ganz."  
,,Ich denke wir können das dem Überraschungseffekt zu schieben."  
,,Schon, aber... Lily, Okklumentik ist nichts gefährliches oder schlechtes. Im Gegenteil. Es ist ein zusätzlicher Schutz und zeugt von Willensstärke. Meine Mutter weiß das!"  
,,... Weiß sie was das wir nicht wissen?!" überlege ich laut.  
,,Sie weiß viel, was wir nicht-"  
,,Ich meinte, auf dieses Thema bezogen."  
Rose pustet sich unwirsch Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. ,,Die eigentliche Frage ist: Weiß sie etwas über Okklumentig und das was damit zusammenhängt, das uns unbekannt ist... oder weiß sie was über dich, das dir selbst gerade nicht einfällt?" Nachdenklich grübelt sie vor sich hin und starrt ins Nichts.  
,,Was wäre, wenn da etwas wäre, das ich einfach nicht über mich selbst weiß."  
,,Das wäre schon sehr seltsam, immerhin bist du du und Mum ist..." stirnrunzelnd beginnt sie im Abteil auf und ab zu laufen.  
,,Sie kennt mich, streng genommen schon länger als ich mich selbst. Wann setzt das Erinnerungsvermögen eines Kindes ein?"  
,,So ungefähr mit Drei... Meine Mutter kennt dich seit deiner Geburt, also hast du mehr oder weniger Recht. Schlagendes Argument - Pass auf. Wir machen das so. Ich stöbere in der Bibliothek nach Büchern über Okklumentik, vielleicht ist da was brauchbares dabei..."  
,,...und ich mache mir Gedanken über meine frühe Kindheit. Wenn ich es richtig anstelle kann James mir vermutlich auch noch Dinge sagen, die ich nicht weiß."  
,,Gut, dann ist das abgemacht." sie lächelt breit und voller Tatendrang.  
,,Rose, danke, das du das machst. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich."  
,,Ich mach es gerne." sie setzt sich wieder neben mich und guckt mich an. ,,Und es ist doch schön wenn wir mal wieder was zusammen machen!"  
Ich lache und es klingt überraschend befreit. ,,Ich finde wir könnten auch mal wieder Schach spielen oder ich bringe dir das Fliegen bei und wenn du Probleme hast, dann helfe ich dir dabei."  
,,Zu allem ,,Ja", außer zum Fliegen.


End file.
